Midnight Sang Wali
by Mini Marauder
Summary: AU Tahun ke-3. Apa yang terjadi seandainya Paman Vernon bertindak terlalu jauh hanya karena terpicu oleh sebuah panggilan telepon? Kebenaran terungkap; tetapi kebenaran versi siapa yang akan Harry percaya? Masa lalu akan terungkap seiring munculnya kenalan-kenalan lama. Seri Pertama, terjemahan dari serial Midnight Guardian oleh ksomm814.
1. Bab 1 Musim Panas yang Berat

**Midnight Sang Wali**

**(judul asli: **_**Midnight Guardian**_**)**

**Tahun Ke-3**

* * *

Penulis: ksomm814

Dipublikasikan pada tahun: 2004

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter Series © JK Rowling

Catatan Penerjemah:

"_Thank you very, __**very**__ much __**ksomm814**__ for allowing __this masterpiece to be translated._

_Now everyone who speaks my language __are able to enjoy it as much as I do. __God bless you!"_

Sinopsis:

AU Tahun ke-3. Apa yang terjadi seandainya Paman Vernon bertindak terlalu jauh hanya karena terpicu oleh sebuah panggilan telepon? Kebenaran terungkap; tetapi kebenaran versi siapa yang akan Harry percaya? Masa lalu akan terungkap seiring munculnya kenalan-kenalan lama.

* * *

**Bab 1 **_**Musim Panas yang Berat**_

Untuk ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu, seorang bocah kurus, berambut hitam cepak dan berkacamata menyiangi rumput di kebun bibinya, Petunia Dursley, di Privet Drive Nomor Empat. Kebanyakan orang tidak ambil peduli pada bocah tanggung yang bekerja dari matahari terbit sampai matahari terbenam, seberapapun letih atau rasa sakit yang dia mungkin rasakan. Semua orang tahu dia adalah pembuat onar. Tidak lebih.

Betapa kelirunya mereka.

Harry Potter tidak seperti kebanyakan anak seumurannya. Selain punya bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di dahinya, Harry adalah siswa Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Sebuah sekolah yang hampir semua Muggle (komunitas non-sihir) tidak pernah dengar. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah penyihir sungguhan yang sedang bersekolah. Boro-boro, fakta bahwa _penyihir itu ada _saja, tidak ada yang tahu. Paman dan bibi Harry menyebarkan kebohongan kepada khalayak luas soal di sekolah mana Harry belajar sesungguhnya.

Biasanya Harry bangga dia dilahirkan sebagai apa, tetapi tidak musim panas kali ini. Di minggu pertama liburan musim panas, dia mendapat telepon dari sahabatnya, Ron Weasley. Malangnya, Paman Vernon yang menjawab telepon. Setelah hampir satu jam berteriak-teriak soal kenekatan 'orang-orang aneh' itu menelpon dan membuktikan 'keanehan' mereka, Harry dihukum… berat. _Hukuman _itu masih menyisakan memar pada tubuhnya.

Malam setelah insiden telepon itu, Harry mengirim burung hantunya, Hedwig, agar menginap di rumah Ron sepanjang liburan. Hal terakhir yang ingin Harry lakukan adalah menambah marah pamannya. Dan sejak hari itu dia mendapat daftar panjang berisi tugas-tugas rumah yang harus dia kerjakan dan dihukum kalau ada satu saja yang tidak tuntas sebelum petang.

Itu, tiga minggu yang lalu. Dan daftar tugas semakin hari semakin panjang saja.

Sebagai tambahan, Harry juga masih punya PR yang bisa membuatnya _dihukum_ oleh paman dan bibinya kalau ketahuan mengerjakan. Membuatnya memilih waktu-waktu larut dan subuh ketika semua orang sedang tidur, yang mana adalah jam-jam yang sangat dibutuhkan Harry untuk istirahat.

Harry mengembuskan napas panjang dan lelah sembari menyeka keringat di dahi dengan lengan bajunya. Hari ini, seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya, cuaca terik. Pamannya sedang di kantor, sedang bibinya dan Dudley melakukan apa saja yang biasa mereka lakukan setiap hari. Tidak ada yang mengabari Harry tentang dunianya. Dia _toh _tidak peduli. Selama keluarga Dursley maupun orang-orang dari _kaumnya_ tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Setelah akhirnya selesai menyiangi rumput, Harry duduk di halaman sambil meringis. Dia menarik keluar daftar tugas rumah dari sakunya. Hari sudah sore, dan dia masih harus membersihkan garasi dan memasak makan malam. _Kalau saja dunia sihir melihat dia sekarang_, pikirnya getir.

Tahu dia tak boleh berlama-lama, Harry menyakukan kembali daftar tugasnya itu seraya pelan-pelan berdiri. Membereskan garasi bakal membutuhkan beberapa jam, mungkin lebih lama mengingat rusuknya hari ini sakit sekali. Sungguh hebat bagaimana tiga orang bisa membuat garasi sangat berantakan. Padahal, membersihkan garasi itu tugas mingguan.

Harry menghela napas sekali lagi sebelum terpincang-pincang memasuki garasi. Kaki kanannya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Dia yakin Paman Vernon mematahkan tulangnya karena 'salah Harry', boro-boro menyuruhnya berobat. Dalam hati, Harry bertanya-tanya apa ini betul salahnya. Pamannya memang sejak dulu sudah tegas dan keras, tapi tidak pernah sampai sejauh ini. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah panggilan telepon bisa mengubah seseorang menjadi seekstrim ini?

Memasuki garasi, Harry tidak sadar sepasang mata biru mengawasi setiap rasa sakit yang menghalangi geraknya, menginginkan tidak lebih dari menghampiri bocah tanggung itu dan menceritakan segalanya, tetapi tahu dia harus bersabar. Bocah itu dipekerjakan seperti budak dan tak lama lagi akan butuh pertolongan. Itu pasti.

* * *

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Harry menyajikan makan malam untuk 'keluarga'-nya, kemudian keluar dari rumah untuk menikmati _sandwich_ buatannya sendiri. Dia belajar untuk tidak mengharap ada sisa makanan, terlebih kalau Dudley menyantap makan malamnya seperti sekarang. Meski katanya _diet_, Dudley masih gemuk seperti biasa dan sama sekali tidak kelihatan bakal turun berat badannya.

Berbaring di halaman dan menatap bintang-bintang, Harry memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dia alami tidak terlalu buruk. Dia tahu dia bakal kesulitan menjelaskan luka-luka yang didapatnya. Berapa orang akan percaya alasan 'jatuh dari tangga'?

Harry baru akan memulai gigitan pertama pada _sandwich_-nya ketika dia merasa seperti diawasi. Mengabaikan sakit dan nyeri otot-ototnya, Harry duduk dan memandang berkeliling. Dia hampir saja berlari kembali ke rumah ketika dia mendengar suara rintihan binatang di semak-semak di dekatnya.

Perlahan dan berhati-hati, Harry mendekati semak-semak dan berlutut. Ada teriakan di belakang kepalanya agar dia menjauhi bahaya yang mungkin datang dari binatang buas, tapi sesuatu di hatinya memaksa dia menolong binatang itu. Dia _harus _menolong.

Menyibak dedaunan semak belukar, Harry menunduk dan menemukan seekor anjing hitam besar bermata biru tengah berbaring mengamatinya dengan sedih. Anjing itu menguik, tetapi tidak bergerak. _Anjing yang aneh_.

"Eh—halo," sapa Harry, gugup. "Kamu tersesat?" _Pertanyaan bodoh, Harry. Bodoh sekali_. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan pada anjing tersesat. Berganti posisi agar nyaman, Harry menyobek _sandwich_-nya menjadi dua, lalu menawarkan salah satu potongan kepada anjing itu. "Isinya ayam," katanya pelan. "Anjing suka ayam, kan?"

Anjing itu akhirnya bergerak. Harry menonton anjing itu perlahan mengambil potongan _sandwich_ dan memakannya. Memakan porsinya sendiri, Harry tidak mengalihkan mata dari anjing itu yang tatapannya juga tidak lepas dari Harry sepanjang waktu. Harry tidak tahu apa yang anjing itu pikirkan, atau barangkali terbelit pilihan akan memakan Harry juga atau tidak.

Setelah gigitan ketiga, Harry tidak dapat menahan ketakutannya. "Kau tahu, bakal lebih enak kalau kau tidak memandangiku seperti itu," ujarnya jujur. "Aku tahu kamu lapar, tapi cuma ini yang aku punya untuk makan malam. Aku bisa mengambilkanmu lebih banyak makanan setelah mereka tertidur semua, tapi pamanku tidak boleh tahu apapun soal ini. Setuju?"

Anjing itu merangkak mendekat dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Harry, memandanginya dengan mata memohon yang membuat Harry mengerang frustrasi. Dia betul-betul tidak punya tenaga untuk memenangkan gulat sepihak melawan seekor anjing malam ini.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf," dia berkata sebenar-benarnya. "Tapi pamanku—aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengannya. Dia marah sekali musim panas ini. Aku bisa mengatasinya, tapi aku tidak ingin dia melampiaskan kepada orang lain."

Di luar kesadarannya, Harry mulai membelai kepala anjing itu. Meski dia baru pertama kali bertemu anjing itu, ada rasa-rasa familiar yang tidak bisa Harry abaikan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa baru sekarang dia merasakannya atau sebelumnya, tapi saat ini Harry tidak peduli. Dia membutuhkan teman bicara, dan saat ini hanya si anjing yang bersedia mendengarkan.

"Kadang aku penasaran, apa hidupku juga ikut dikutuk pada malam yang sama Voldemort gagal menghabisiku," katanya tiba-tiba. "Semakin tahun, hidupku semakin sulit. Sepuluh tahun aku tidur di lemari di bawah tangga, tahu bahwa aku—mm—berbeda, lalu aku pergi ke sekolah dimana ujung-ujungnya aku bertarung demi bertahan hidup. Maksudku, mau berapa kali Voldemort berusaha kembali?"

Si anjing mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut, tetapi Harry terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri untuk sadar. "Kurasa ini salahku sendiri," lanjut Harry. "_Aku _yang mencari tahu tentang Batu itu dan _aku _yang masuk ke Kamar itu atas kemauanku sendiri. Aku merasa seperti akulah satu-satunya yang harus menghentikannya. Dia membunuh orangtuaku. Dia adalah alasan aku terjebak di sini… bersama mereka."

Harry menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan-pelan. "Menyedihkan sekali," tangannya bergerak ke dirinya dan si anjing. "Aku tidak seharusnya kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri seperti ini. Hanya akan membuat segalanya lebih buruk dari yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan ini semua dari teman-temanku? Bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan ini dari Dumbledore? Kalau dia tahu bagaimana rasanya di sini…"

"POTTER!"

Teriakan dari pamannya membuat Harry mengeluarkan erangan frustrasi. Dia buru-buru menghabiskan sisa _sandwich_-nya lalu melihat si anjing. "Tetaplah bersembunyi," kata Harry pelan. "Aku akan membawakanmu yang lain kalau mereka sudah tidur."

Ketekerjutan Harry melihat anjing itu bergegas ke semak-semak dan sembunyi, belum memaparkan apa yang dia rasakan. Anjing itu seperti betul-betul tahu apa yang Harry katakan, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Anjing tidak bisa bahasa manusia, setidaknya yang berupa kalimat utuh apalagi argumentasi.

Satu teriakan baru Paman Vernon mengembalikan Harry ke alam nyata. Berdiri, Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya meringis ketika rasa sakit menggelenyar di rusuknya. Tidak ingin mendapat teriakan atau _hukuman _lagi, Harry bergegas masuk ke rumah dan menghabiskan sejam setengah berikutnya membersihkan dapur. Dia hapal rutinitasnya sekarang. Kalau ada satu saja titik noda di dapur, dia _dihukum_. Pada dasarnya, kalau Harry melakukan apa saja yang membedakannya dari Peri Rumah, dia akan _dihukum_.

Dia akhirnya selesai, hanya untuk mendengar keluarga Dursley naik ke kamar mereka di lantai dua, hendak tidur. Mengembuskan napas lega, Harry membuat _sandwich_-_sandwich_ baru sepelan mungkin. Dia tidak tahu berapa banyak _sandwich _cukup untuk anjing tersesat, tapi mengingat betapa kurusnya anjing itu, lebih banyak lebih baik.

Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya sendiri, Harry menyelinap ke halaman belakang lagi dan terpincang-pincang ke tempat anjing itu bersembunyi. Si anjing sepertinya tahu kedatangannya dan pelan-pelan beranjak keluar dari semak-semak. Hal sesimpel anjing tersesat dapat membuat seorang anak senang itu aneh, tapi anjing ini membawa kesan kenormalan tentang si anak. Bagi anjing itu, Harry bukan orang aneh atau Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Harry hanyalah _Harry_.

Mereka duduk di sana dalam diam selama si anjing makan. Rasanya ganjil melihat anjing makan pelan-pelan padahal jelas-jelas kelaparan, tapi Harry tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya itu. Dia terlalu takut kehilangan teman barunya itu.

Menyadari hari sudah terlampau larut, Harry tahu kalau dia tidak segera memulai mengerjakan PR-nya dia tidak akan dapat apa-apa malam ini. Dia masih punya Ramuan, Sejarah Sihir dan Transfigurasi yang mana sulit sekali dan membingungkan. Profesor McGonagall orangnya sangat tegas dan ingin yang terbaik dalam Transfigurasi, Profesor Snape tidak adil dan kejam dalam Ramuan, dan Profesor Binns luar biasa membosankan dalam Sejarah Sihir. Tidak terlalu banyak motivasi yang mendorongnya menyelesaikan sisa PR-nya itu.

Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh punggung tangannya, menyadarkan Harry dari lamunan. Dia cepat-cepat menunduk dan menemukan sepasang mata biru menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau tahu, kalau kau ingin terus bersamaku, aku harus memberimu nama," kata Harry seraya nyengir. "Midnight—bagaimana menurutmu?"

Si anjing menyalak senang, Harry buru-buru menoleh ke jendela kamar tidur keluarga Dursley. Untungnya tidak ada yang mendengar suara berisik itu. Mengusap belakang lehernya yang nyeri, Harry mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Midnight. "Jangan berisik," kata Harry pelan-pelan. "Aku tidak mau Paman Vernon atau Bibi Petunia melihatmu. Mereka bisa menghukumku."

Midnight mengeluarkan geraman yang membuat Harry tertawa. "Aku juga tidak menyukai mereka," kata Harry terus terang, lalu berubah serius. "Susah bisa menyukai seseorang yang memperlakukanmu seperti kotoran. Di waktu-waktu seperti inilah aku heran bagaimana ibuku bisa bersaudara dengan mereka, saudara jauh sekalipun. Orang bilang ibuku baik hati dan pintar. Aku ingin bisa mengingatnya. Aku ingin bisa mengingat kedua orangtuaku. Setidaknya aku tahu ada yang menyayangiku."

Harry mengembuskan napas dan menggeleng. Dia benar-benar harus berhenti memikirkan kehidupannya yang menyedihkan. Itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa lebih buruk, padahal itulah hal terakhir yang Harry butuhkan sekarang ini. Yang harusnya dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara bertahan hidup sampai akhir bulan tanpa harus menerima banyak hukuman.

Memandang kejauhan, Harry tidak menyadari kesedihan di mata Midnight. Tepat pada saat itu, si anjing tahu rencana telah berubah. Dia sudah mendengar banyak masalah mendesak. Dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk meyakinkan si tolol itu, Dumbledore, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Privet Drive Nomor Empat.

* * *

Di sepanjang minggu-minggu terakhir, sulit sekali bagi Harry tanpa ditemani teman barunya, Midnight, selagi dia mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya setiap siang. Harry menyelundupkan makanan ke anjingnya dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersama peliharaan setianya itu sesempatnya. Setiap malam, Harry akan mencurahkan frustrasinya dan bahkan membeberkan apa yang dia alami pada si anjing. Anehnya, Midnight seperti menikmati.

Hanya butuh dua hari bagi Harry untuk menyerah dari tatapan memohon anjing itu dan menyelundupkan Midnight ke dalam rumah. Sejak saat itu, Midnight tidur di kaki tempat tidur Harry. Harry tidak bisa menjelaskan, tapi dia merasa aman dengan adanya anjing besar itu di sisinya meskipun justru keamanan anjing itulah yang Harry cemaskan setiap waktu, setiap siang dan malam. Dia benar-benar memaksudkan semua yang dia katakan pada anjing itu. Bahwa dia bisa menerima hukuman-hukuman itu sendiri, tapi tidak kalau hukuman-hukuman itu dilayangkan kepada orang lain.

Daftar tugas rumah Harry yang semakin panjang tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Harry tertidur di waktu-waktu tidak semestinya, lalu terbangun oleh Midnight menjilat-jilat tangannya. Otot-ototnya selalu nyeri, dia merasa lemah dan mulai merasa panas dingin yang membuatnya sebal bukan kepalang. Melihat bayangan dirinya setiap pagi di cermin, Harry tahu dia sakit. Masalahnya, Paman Vernon tidak peduli. Dia masih menuntut semua pekerjaan beres tepat waktu.

Tertidur lelap di Jumat malam, Harry tidak sadar tempat tidurnya berguncang ketika Midnight melompat turun. Dia terlalu lelah untuk mencerna keadaan. Dia menggigil karena demam, yang menyebabkannya meringis ketika rasa ngilu menggelenyar di rusuknya. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya dan merintih. Bertahun-tahun pengalaman ditelantarkan mengajarkan Harry agar tidak menjerit kesakitan. Itu hanya akan membuat Paman Vernon lebih marah.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh lembut wajah Harry seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tangan itu terasa dingin, kontras dengan wajahnya yang serasa terbakar. Dia memiringkan kepala ke arah dinginnya tangan itu saat jari-jari menyisiri rambutnya. Kalau Harry terbangun, dia mungkin akan ketakutan melihat orang asing di kamarnya dan mungkin akan lebih takut lagi melihat keadaan si orang asing.

Memakai jubah hitam compang-camping di atas pakaiannya yang robek-robek, seorang laki-laki mengamati bocah tanggung tak berdaya itu dengan rasa bersalah. Dia ngeri mendengar bagaimana sulitnya anak kehidupan anak itu sejauh ini. Tinggal bersama keluarga yang membencinya, tidak tahu menahu apapun tentang orangtuanya, dua kali dalam entah berapa tahun menghadapi Voldemort, dan bahkan membunuh _basilisk_ adalah hal-hal yang seorang anak tidak sepantasnya lakukan. Laki-laki itu ingin sekali menyembunyikan anak itu agar dia aman, tetapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia tidak bisa menculik anak itu sekarang, walau seperti apapun keadaannya.

Kaki anak itu patah, dan setidaknya beberapa rusuk juga selain banyaknya memar dan otot pegal-pegal hasil dari perbudakan yang dia jalani sepanjang hari. Pada pertemuan pertama, dia kaget melihat kecilnya anak itu dibanding anak-anak seusianya, tapi setelah beberapa 'cerita', jelaslah bahwa anak itu memang mendapat tidak kekerasan (secara fisik, verbal dan emosi) dan juga ditelantarkan. Laki-laki itu marah sekali ada orang yang memperlakukan anak-anak sedemikian rupa, terutama anak ini.

Harry Potter adalah anak yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyayanginya. Mengapa tidak ada yang tahu? Mengapa tidak ada orang yang mengecek anak ini atau keadaan rumah tinggalnya? Semua orang yang tahu tentang keluarga Lily Potter pasti tahu kalau Petunia Dursley membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir. Mengapa Harry Potter dititipkan di sini dari banyak tempat lainnya?

"Jangan khawatir, _Kiddo_," kata laki-laki itu, lirih. "Aku akan mengatasi semuanya. Aku berjanji."

* * *

_(revisi 31/10/2013)_


	2. Bab 2 Aksi Penyelamatan Oleh Midnight

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke _Bab 1_.

* * *

**Bab 2 **_**Aksi Penyelamatan oleh Midnight**_

"_POTTER! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Panik mencekam Harry. Seketika, dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Lupa total terhadap rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya, belum lagi pening yang memberati kepalanya. Dia kesiangan! Memandang sekitaran, dia tidak melihat Midnight dimana-mana dan mengembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya anjing itu baik-baik saja.

Dia berganti baju secepat kilat, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya, turun ke bawah, lalu ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Dia menggumamkan maaf kepada bibinya, yang hanya mengagguk sebagai respon. Harry terlalu panik untuk memahami gestur itu. Dia tahu dia hanya punya lima belas menit sebelum Vernon turun lalu menuntut makanan.

Dia bergerak ke segala arah, Harry harus menggigit erangan yang sudah sampai di lidahnya karena nyeri di kaki dan rusuknya. Dia tidak siap menerima hukuman hari ini. Perutnya mual, pandangannya berputar-putar, berpikir saja pusing sekali apalagi bergerak. Kalau dia kelihatan separah yang dirasakannya, Paman Vernon seharusnya tahu.

Untungnya, Harry selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi bersamaan dengan masuknya Vernon dan Dudley ke dapur. Keduanya terlalu sibuk makan untuk peduli koki mereka diambang pingsan. Tahu betul daripada mengganggu acara makan mereka, Harry meninggalkan dapur kemudian duduk di anak tangga terbawah.

"Hari ini anak itu kita suruh apa saja, Petunia?" Paman Vernon bertanya getir. "Kita tidak bisa menerima keanehan dalam bentuk apapun saat ini. Membuatnya tetap sibuk berhasil menjauhkannya dari bencana."

Harry menggeleng pelan. Harusnya dia tahu kalau mereka akan membicarakannya begitu dia meninggalkan dapur. Sekarang dia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dan mereka tahu itu. Apa _sih _yang mereka cemaskan?

"Apa kau melihatnya pagi ini?" tanya Bibi Petunia. "Dia sakit, Vernon. Kupikir kita perlu membiarkannya istirahat sehari. Aku tidak mau orang-orang dari _golongannya _menanyai kita. Sudah cukup kita harus tinggal bersama _dia_."

Tahu dia akan mendapat masalah karena menguping, Harry berdiri dengan hati-hati seraya tertatih-tatih menaiki tangga. Dia harus terlihat seolah-olah dia sedang sibuk. Pelan-pelan, Harry merapikan tempat tidurnya. Lalu, merapikan apalah yang membuat kamarnya agak berantakan. Dia baru megap-megap kesakitan ketika dia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Berputar, Harry melihat Bibi Petunia berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau boleh libur sehari," kata Bibi Petunia tanpa menunggu panjang. "Gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya dan jangan membuat Vernon menyesali kebaikan hatinya."

Harry tidak bisa tidak mengembuskan napas lega. "Baik, Bibi Petunia," jawabnya patuh. Dia berdiri di sana sampai Bibi Petunia menghilang, kemudian merayap ke tempat tidur tanpa peduli menukar pakaiannya dengan piyama. Dia terlalu lelah.

Menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, Harry tidak ingin apapun selain tidur. Tetapi pikirannya melayang pada sosok Midnight. Dia tidak tahu anjing itu kemana dan bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk mencarinya tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Harry harus mengakui kalau Midnight adalah anjing cerdas. Tapi dia ragu Midnight tahu cara menghindari Paman Vernon, Bibi Petunia atau Dudley.

Perlahan terlelap, Harry tidak sadar tangan kirinya jatuh dari tempat tidur sampai sesuatu yang basah menyentuhnya. Mengantuk sekaligus bingung, Harry meraba-raba kolong tempat tidurnya dan merasakan wajah berbulu Midnight. Harry mengembuskan napas lega. Midnight ternyata tidak pergi.

"Hei, _boy_," kata Harry dengan suara pelan. "Maaf aku tidak membawakanmu makanan. Kau memaafkanku, kan?" Ada lidah yang membasahi tangannya dengan jilatan-jilatan, membuat Harry tertawa. "Makasih, Midnight. Aku capek sekali. Tetaplah bersembunyi, oke?"

Midnight menjilati tangannya adalah hal terakhir yang Harry tahu sebelum dia tertidur.

* * *

"_BOCAH! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA!"_

Sesuatu menghantam mukanya, menyentakkan Harry dari tidurnya. Matanya langsung terbuka dan menghadapi sosok kabur pamannya yang sedang terbakar amarah. Harry banjir keringat dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk sadar bahwa dia sudah di lantai. Kamarnya gelap, yang berarti malam sudah tiba. Dia ketiduran seharian penuh!

_Midnight!_

Harry tidak percaya dia benar-benar ketiduran seharian. Perlahan memutar kepala, Harry melihat anjing hitam besar masih bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur. Dia bernapas lega. Setidaknya Midnight masih selamat.

Mengembalikan perhatian ke pamannya, Harry mencoba duduk tetapi rusuknya menjerit mencegahnya. Dia meremas dadanya, yang sakit, sembari memandang pamannya dengan gugup. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan sampai pamannya bisa semarah ini? Bibi Petunia tadi bilang dia boleh libur satu hari, Midnight masih bersembunyi dan dia berdiam diri di kamarnya sepanjang hari.

"Ap—apa salahku?" Harry bertanya bingung.

Pertanyaan yang salah.

_PLAK!_

Wajah Harry mati rasa bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa sakit baru dan pandangannya lebih kabur dari biasanya. Ada rasa darah di mulutnya dan dia meludahkannya. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Harry untuk menyadari kesalahannya. Dia _tidak _melakukan _apa-apa_. Paman Vernon sudah telanjur marah, sehingga tak satupun kata mampu menenangkan laki-laki berbadan besar itu.

Tangan besar merenggut leher Harry dan mengangkatnya dari lantai. "KAMU BOCAH ANEH MENYEDIHKAN!" lengking Vernon sambil mengguncang-guncang anak itu. "KAMU BOCAH EGOIS, TIDAK TAHU DIRI! AKU SUDAH KASIH KAMU WAKTU SATU HARI, _SATU HARI_, LIBUR! BEGINI CARAMU BERTERIMA KASIH?! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA BERSAMA ORANGTUA KURANG AJARMU ITU!"

Suara geraman dalam dari bawah tempat tidur mendistraksi Paman Vernon. Kepala Harry berkunang-kunang dan tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin apapun selain pingsan sehingga dia tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan luar biasa seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang.

Hal terakhir yang dia tahu, dia dilempar… melayang ke belakang… menabrak dinding. Terus membuka mata, Harry melihat bayangan hitam menyerang bayangan besar, yang mana itu Paman Vernon. Harry ingin meneriakkan perintah agar Midnight berhenti, tetapi dia tidak punya cukup tenaga. Matanya menutup sementara kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Untuk berpikir saja semakin sulit, jangan ditanya soal bergerak.

Seandainya Harry tetap memperhatikan, dia akan tahu bayangan hitam Midnight berubah wujud menjadi seorang laki-laki berambut panjang. "Halo, Dursley," kata sosok yang tadinya Midnight itu, dingin. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku dan menarik keluar sebatang tongkat yang tampak familier. "Dari yang kulihat, aku sudah menunggu-nunggu datangnya kesempatan ini."

Vernon tersandung-sandung ke belakang, ke arah pintu. "Kau—kau salah satu dari orang aneh itu!" dia tergagap-gagap ketakutan. "Bagaimana—bagaimana—"

Laki-laki itu bergerak selangkah maju, tersenyum menakutkan. _"Petrificus totalus,"_ dia berkata singkat, seraya memandangi lengan-lengan Vernon terikat di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya menyatu. Sekujur tubuhnya sekaku papan, bergoyang sedikit di tempatnya lalu ambruk. Mukanya menghantam lantai. "Aku bisa membunuhmu, tapi aku tidak mau Harry disalahkan atas kematianmu. Oh, satu hal lagi… _Obliviate! Stupefy!_"

Menyakukan lagi tongkatnya, laki-laki itu bergegas ke sisi Harry untuk menjumpai anak itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dia menimang-nimang kesempatan baiknya, lalu mengepak barang-barang Harry ke dalam kopernya, dengan cepat (meyakinkan semua siap termasuk yang disembunyikan di bawah papan tempat tidur, seperti yang Harry tunjukkan padanya beberapa hari lalu). Satu yang sengaja disisakan adalah Jubah Gaib Harry.

Setelah dia mengecilkan ukuran koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku, laki-laki itu mendekati si anak yang babak belur. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menambah luka pada badan anak itu, tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Harry butuh tenaga medis.

Dengan penuh hati-hati, dia menggendong Harry seraya menyelubungi mereka berdua dengan Jubah Gaib. Dia tidak ingin ada orang melihat. Mendekap bocah itu erat-erat, laki-laki itu melempar pandangan penuh kebencian terakhir pada Vernon Dursley. Lalu melangkah pergi.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore duduk di balik mejanya, menggasak pekerjaan tulis-menulis di atas kertas tiada akhir seperti yang selalu dia lakukan di musim panas. Kebanyakan adalah pekerjaan tuntutan sebagai Kepala Sekolah dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Musim panas kali ini tidak berbeda. 'Petunjuk'-nya konstan dibutuhkan Cornelius Fudge, Menteri Sihir; terutama sejak berita insiden di penjara Azkaban.

Seorang narapidana berhasil meloloskan diri jelas menjadi berita yang menggemparkan, karena semua orang tahu hal itu tidak mungkin. Terutama, yang paling membuat resah, adalah pelakunya. Sirius Black, seorang pengkhianat dan Pelahap Maut, selama ini dikurung selama dua belas tahun di penjara yang paling ditakuti dan dipercaya telah gila. Yah, dia sudah dipercaya gila sejak sebelum masuk penjara, jadi… Dumbledore cuma bisa mengira-ira seperti apa dia sekarang.

Bunyi _pop_ di tungku perapian memaksa Dumbledore berputar. Cornelius Fudge balas memandangnya dengan wajah cemas. Mencuri pandang ke arah jam dinding, Dumbledore mau tak mau khawatir. Jam empat pagi bukan waktu yang biasa digunakan untuk mengobrol.

Memposisikan diri sehingga duduknya lebih nyaman di depan perapian, Dumbledore mendesah. Tahu, sebentar lagi dia akan menerima kabar kurang enak. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Cornelius?" dia bertanya, ceria.

"Ada yang melihat Sirius Black tadi malam," jawab Cornelius, gugup. "Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Kantor Penyalahgunaan Sihir, Seksi Bawah Umur."

Satu alis Dumbledore melejit. Dia benar-benar tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. "Berarti ada penyihir bawah umur yang melihatnya," dia menyimpulkan. "Dimana, kalau aku boleh tahu, dia terlihat?"

Fudge sekarang kentara gelisah. Dia menolak bertemu mata dengan Dumbledore. "Dia terlihat di Privet Drive, Surrey," dia akhirnya berkata. "Di Nomor Empat, persisnya."

Dumbledore mencondongkan tubuhnya maju, kekhawatiran terpatri di wajahnya. "Apakah Harry baik-baik saja?" dia cepat-cepat bertanya. Dia tahu selubung sihir pelindung wilayah sekitaran keluarga Dursley itu kuat, tetapi dia tetap cemas.

Kesunyian mengisi ruangan. "Harry Potter dinyatakan hilang, Albus," Fudge berkata kemudian. "Kelihatannya Black menyerang Vernon Dursley lalu menculik anak itu. Darah Potter ditemukan di kamarnya. Aku sudah memulai pencarian terhadap baik Potter maupun Black. Tapi aku khawatir aku tidak tahu harus mencari darimana."

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian ini?" Dumbledore bertanya serius.

"Antara lima sampai enam jam yang lalu," jawab Fudge. "Aku sudah memerintahkan Auror mencari di lokasi-lokasi umum, tetapi Black bisa dimana saja sekarang. Dari penyelidikan, terbukti bahwa tongkat Potter digunakan tetapi Dursley membuat kesaksian Black yang menggunakannya, bukan Potter."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan Harry menyerahkan tongkatnya kepada orang asing," Dumbledore merenung. "Apa lagi yang Mr Dursley katakan?"

Fudge kelihatan sangat gugup lagi. "Dursley tidak mau bekerja sama, apalagi dengan adanya Auror di sana," dia mengaku. "Setelah—_er_—dibujuk, Dursley mengaku dia tadi sedang menghukum anak itu ketika Black muncul. Dia melakukan tindak kekerasan terhadap Potter, Albus."

Dumbledore memejamkan mata begitu realisasi yang meluncur dari mulut Menteri Sihir menghantamnya. Harry menerima tindak kekerasan dan mungkin sudah berlangsung sejak lama. "Baiklah," akhirnya dia berujar seraya membuka mata. Dia memandang kepala Fudge. "Aku ingin Dursley ditangkap atas tindak kekerasan terhadap anak-anak. Aku juga ingin membawa seseorang untuk membantu kita tentang masalah ini. Dia mengenal Sirius Black lebih dekat dari kita. Aku juga membutuhkan beberapa Auror untuk menggantikanku ketika kita berhasil menemukan sesuatu dan harus segera bergerak. Aku menyarankan Kingsley Shacklebolt dan Nymphadora Tonks." Yang belakangan disebut belum menyelesaikan _training_-nya, tetapi dia adalah kerabat Black. Dan sekarang Dumbledore membutuhkan keuntungan sebanyak mungkin.

"Tentu saja," kata Fudge, cepat. "Apapun yang kaubutuhkan. Keselamatan Harry Potter adalah prioritas utama saat ini. Kau akan mengabariku perkembangan-perkembangan terbaru, kan?"

Dumbledore hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Pak Menteri, kemudian segera kembali kepada pekerjaannya, pekerjaan tulis-menulis yang terlupakan. Dia mengontak beberapa anggota 'perkumpulan lama' dan memenuhi keingintahuan mereka tentang dilema ini, termasuk narasumber yang dia tunjuk untuk memahami Sirius Black. Dumbledore hanya bisa berdoa agar Harry tidak terluka… atau lebih buruk dari itu.

* * *

_(Revisi 10/11/2013)_


	3. Bab 3 Pengungkapan yang Sulit Dipercaya

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 3 **_**Pengungkapan yang Sulit Dipercaya**_

Pencarian Harry Potter terpampang di halaman muka _Daily Prophet_. Keadaan rumah Harry untungnya tidak dibahas, tetapi sebuah deklarasi yang menyatakan dia diculik Sirius Black menyebabkan komunitas sihir gempar. Fudge terpaksa mengakui kebenaran bahwa Harry tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalu Sirius Black alias si narapidana, yang mana makin membuat marah. Howler melesat ke berbagai divisi di Kementrian. Semua orang merasa berhak menyuarakan pendapat mengenai metode asuh sang penyelamat.

Hari ini, tidak seperti musim panas dua belas tahun belakangan, Hogwarts berubah hiruk pikuk. Hal ini tidak bisa dihindari, karena Hogwarts difungsikan sebagai markas besar Kesatuan Dumbledore dalam pencarian Harry Potter dan Sirius Black. Namun, tidak banyak orang tahu. Mereka yang dilibatkan antara lain: para staf Hogwarts, Mr dan Mrs Weasley, Alastor Moody (veteran Auror), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, juga guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru, Remus Lupin.

Tidak banyak orang tahu tentang Remus Lupin, selain asumsi bahwa dia seharusnya mengenal Black sebelum narapidana itu bergabung dengan Voldemort. _Dan_ bahwa Profesor Snape membencinya. Semua orang memperhatikan adanya tatapan penuh kebencian dan komentar-komentar menghina dilancarkan kepadanya. Yang membuat semua orang terkagum-kagum adalah betapa Lupin sangat kalem dan menguasai diri. Laki-laki itu belum pernah sekalipun bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, meski beberapa ingin Lupin begitu demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Berkumpul dalam suatu rapat seperti yang sudah mereka gelar sejak dua hari belakangan, para anggota Kesatuan itu, mau tak mau, termakan frustrasi. Setiap tempat yang diduga dijadikan persembunyian sudah diselidiki dan setiap saksi sudah diperiksa. Seakan-akan narapidana dan anak yang hilang itu lenyap dari permukaan bumi.

Dumbledore baru akan membuka rapat ketika seekor burung hantu berbulu coklat terang terbang memasuki Aula Depan. Burung hantu itu menjatuhkan sebuah surat beramplop biru di hadapan laki-laki tua itu. Semua konversasi berhenti sementara Dumbledore bergerak untuk membuka amplop… tetapi sebelum upayanya berhasil, amplop itu sudah mendahuluinya. Amplop itu membuka sendiri lipatannya. Sebuah suara dalam bernada sarkasme memenuhi Aula.

"_Jadi, akhirnya kau sadar sang penyelamat kesayangan hilang. Pernahkan kau berpikir untuk mengecek __**anak**__ yang memikul beban banyak orang ini? Aku bisa meyakinkanmu, seandainya aku tidak turun tangan, Harry mungkin sudah mati sekarang. Apa sih yang ada di otak bebalmu waktu kamu menitipkan dia dengan Dursley? MEREKA MEMBENCI SIHIR!_

_Sedikit informasi yang kamu gagal perhatikan: Harry diperlakukan seperti budak oleh orang-orang seperti mereka! Dianiaya dan ditelantarkan. SUDAH BEGITU SELAMA BERTAHUN-TAHUN! Masa tidak ada di antara kalian yang melihat tanda-tandanya?!_

_Dan omong-omong, aku tahu semua konfrontasi Harry dengan Voldemort. Anak ini belum remaja tapi sudah punya keyakinan bahwa menyelamatkan semua orang dari makhluk jahanam itu adalah __**tugasnya**__. Troll? Guru Pertahanan kesurupan? Buku harian kutukan di tangan seorang gadis kecil? BASILISK?! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, KAMU ITU NIAT MELINDUNGI PUTRA BAPTISKU, APA TIDAK?!_

_Satu nasehat, aku akan mengawasimu. Satu saja bahaya mengancam putra baptisku, aku tidak akan ragu membawanya pergi, dan kali ini, selamanya. Harry berhak memiliki masa kanak-kanak, bukannya terjebak di dalam keluarga abusif dan bertarung sepanjang hidupnya. KAU SUDAH KUPERINGATKAN!_

_Kau bisa menemukan putra baptisku di Kamar Nomor 13, _Leaky Cauldron_. Kusarankan kau membawa serta Madam Pomfrey, sekaligus seseorang yang bisa melindungi Harry setelah kamu dan Kementrian gagal. Dursley mematahkan beberapa tulangnya sebelum aku bisa turun tangan._

_Ayah wali yang murka"_

Surat itu terlipat sendiri dan perlahan-lahan mendarat di atas meja. Aula sunyi senyap sementara semua orang menunggu reaksi Dumbledore. Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu tidak mengecewakan mereka. Dia berdiri pelan, lalu memandang orang-orang di hadapannya. Wajahnya keras, tubuhnya kaku; Dumbledore marah sekali.

"Minerva, aku minta kau ke St. Mungo dan menyampaikan informasi ini kepada Poppy," Dumbledore akhirnya berkata, serius. "Temui kami di Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley, Nymphadora, Alastor, Arthur and Remus. Aku harap kalian bersedia menemaniku ke Leaky Cauldron. Aku tidak tahu kondisi Harry seperti apa. Aku minta yang tersisa dari kalian menyiapkan Infirmary untuk merawat seorang remaja terluka."

Profesor Minerva McGonagall bergegas meninggalkan Aula Depan diikuti semua orang yang tidak ditugasi menemani Dumbledore. Kelompok yang bertugas dalam misi penyelamatan itu mengerumuni Dumbledore, yang mengangkat sebuah piala dan menjadikannya sebuah _portkey_. Semua orang mengulurkan tangan, menyentuhnya dan setelah beberapa lama, merasakan sebuah tarikan di balik pusar mereka. Mengirimkan mereka ke tujuan.

Mereka mendarat di Leaky Cauldron seraya mengeluarkan tongkat. Alastor Moody, si pemilik Mata Gaib yang terus bergerak-gerak tanpa berkedip, berputar-putar 360 derajat, terlihat betul seperti mata tunggal—Mata Gaib-nya kemudian terpancang ke arah belakang kepala laki-laki itu, sehingga yang tampak di wajah tinggal bagian putihnya saja. Dia memindai ruangan itu. "Dia ada di sana, Albus," geram Moody. "Sendirian."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Remus, Arthur, mari," dia berkata. Kedua orang yang disebut namanya tahu kalimat itu bukan ajakan. Maka, mereka menurut saja. Bergerak cepat namun tetap tenang, Dumbledore menaiki tangga. Tidak berhenti berjalan sebelum menemukan Kamar 13. Dengan sigap, dia mengecek Mantra-Mantra Pertahanan yang dipasang di pintu. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan satupun.

Setelah membisikkan _Alohomora_, Dumbledore membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Menguak keberadaan ruang berpenerangan redup. Kain-kain gorden ditutup, memblokir masuknya sinar matahari. Bau anyir darah menguar di udara. Suara napas terengah-engah menyumpal telinga mereka. Pada saat itu juga, semua orang menyetujui nasehat Sirius Black soal membawa serta Madam Pomfrey. Laki-laki itu tidak melebih-lebihkan apa yang dia sampaikan.

"_Lumos,"_ Mr Weasley mengucapkan lamat-lamat. Cahaya dari ujung tongkat sihirnya menerangi ruangan.

Pemandangan yang mereka temukan membuat ketiga laki-laki itu tercekat. Yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, di bawah tumpukan selimut-selimut, adalah seorang anak yang sekujur tubuhnya babak belur dan tak dinyana, sedang sakit…. Dialah Harry Potter. Lupin dan Mr Weasley sontak menghampiri sisi si anak dan mau tak mau meringis, melihatnya.

Terdapat memar parah di seluruh sisi kiri wajah Harry. Anak itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah rintihan-rintihan terlepas dari bibirnya. Rambutnya basah kuyup karena keringat, tetapi dia menggigil kedinginan. Agak ragu, Mr Weasley menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi anak itu. Rautnya mengkonfirmasikan sebuah dugaan. Demam Harry tinggi sekali.

"Harry?" Mr Weasley memanggil, gugup, anak itu sambil menyentuh lengannya.

Reaksinya instan. Kedua laki-laki di sisi Harry melompat mundur ketika Harry berjengit, lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya. "A—ampun," Harry memekik, ketakutan. "J—jangan sakiti Midnight! Kumohon, Paman!"

"Arthur, Remus, tahan dia," perintah Dumbledore seraya bergabung dengan kedua laki-laki itu di tempat tidur Harry. "Jangan sampai dia mencelakai dirinya sendiri."

Lupin mengambil tangan Harry dan menekannya ke permukaan kasur sementara Mr Weasley memegangi kaki Harry. Mereka sengaja tidak menggenggam terlalu keras agar tidak menambah kesakitan anak itu. Dumbledore mendesah, lalu membidikkan tongkatnya ke si anak. _"Ennervate," _bisiknya.

Mata Harry terbuka separo, tidak fokus. Benaknya dipenuhi rasa sakit luar biasa. Harry bisa merasakan ada sesuatu menindih tangan dan kakinya, setidaknya dia tahu dia tidak sendirian. Tangan dingin menyentuh dahinya, membuatnya menggigil. Pelan-pelan, Harry memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat banyak sekali warna putih. Dia menarik napas, terkejut—seketika, dia tahu dia membuat kesalahan. Rusuknya menjerit. Harry pun demikian.

Dalam sekejap, tangan Harry dibebaskan dan selimutnya diturunkan sampai ke dada. "Harry, kau harus tetap tenang," bujuk Dumbledore. "Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku hal terakhir yang kau ingat?"

Pikiran Harry masih macet pada fakta bahwa Dumbledore ada di kamarnya. "P'fesor?" dia bertanya, bingung. "Ap—apa yang—Anda harus pergi. Kumohon, kalau Paman Vernon—"

"Tidak usah cemas mengenai pamanmu, Harry," Mr Weasley menyela. Nada bicaranya lembut, penuh kasih sayang. "Kau aman darinya saat ini, jauh dari dia."

"Apa?" Harry bertanya. Otaknya seperti berjalan lambat sekali untuk memahami apa-apa. Dia mencoba memandang sekeliling, tetapi menggerakkan kepala hanya menambah buruk sakit kepalanya. "Dimana…"

Satu lagi sengatan rasa sakit dari rusuknya memaksa Harry menjerit lagi. Air matanya meleleh. Dia tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Setiap detik terasa lama sekali. Pada saat itu juga, Harry tidak peduli lagi tentang rahasianya itu. Dia tidak peduli kalau Dumbledore dan Mr Weasley tahu tentang hukumannya. Dia hanya ingin rasa sakitnya berhenti.

Harry merasa ada yang mengangkat kemejanya dan menyentuh dadanya dengan hati-hati. "Setidaknya ada tiga rusuk patah," suara asing mengumumkan. "Bergerak sedikit saja bisa membahayakan organ lain."

Datangnya derap langkah kaki tergesa-gesa membuat orang-orang seketika waspada. Dumbledore dan Mr Weasley berjalan ke pintu, siap melindungi Harry kalau perlu. Sementara, Lupin duduk di sisi tempat tidur Harry dan menggenggam tangan anak itu. Jelas Harry ketakutan, dan dia punya alasan bagus atas ketakutannya itu. Harry sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Harry, aku tahu kau kesakitan, tapi aku minta kau jangan bergerak dan tetap tenang," Lupin berkata, lembut. "Sudah berapa lama rusukmu sakit?"

"Ng—tiga minggu, mungkin," gumam Harry. "Emm—Anda siapa?"

"Namaku Remus Lupin, Harry," jawab laki-laki itu. "Aku guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru."

Langkah-langkah kaki berhenti di depan pintu. Harry tidak punya tenaga untuk menoleh. Untuk tetap sadarpun, seperti peperangan yang tidak bisa dia menangkan. Memejamkan mata, Harry mendengarkan kasak-kusuk percakapan lirih sebelum para tamu kembali ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia bisa merasakan kesadarannya terombang-ambing, terutama dengan sakit yang dia rasakan.

Berangsur-angsur, suara-suara semakin lirih. Mengizinkan Harry untuk jatuh kembali ke kegelapan nyaman yang belum semalampun dia rasakan semenjak dia kembali ke Privet Drive. Dia tidak tahu menahu apa yang berlangsung di sekitarnya, walau seseorang membuat keributan. Dia melewatkan omelan Pak Menteri, juga beberapa pegawai Kementrian lainnya, yang menuntut kesaksian Harry mengenai pencarian Sirius Black.

Sulit sekali bagi orang-orang untuk percaya kelakuan Black jauh dari kesan gila. Buat apa seseorang rela menempuh segala rintangan demi menculik seorang anak, lebih-lebih Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, dengan tujuan sesederhana ingin menyelamatkan anak itu? Jelas-jelas Black memiliki rencana dan Harry Potter adalah bagian dari rencana itu.

* * *

_(revisi 11/11/2013)_

* * *

_Balasan untuk review:_

_(1) Kepada jejakpenabulu, saya tidak merasa sebagai_ author_, saya hanya pengalih bahasa. Namun demikian, saya senang bisa mendapat dukungan Anda. Terima kasih :)_

_Kepada para pembaca yang menyukai serial ini, mohon sempatkan diri mampir ke profile ksomm814 untuk mem-favorit-kan penulis cerita ini._

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

_Mini Marauder._


	4. Bab 4 Sebuah Perkenalan

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter Series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 4 _Sebuah _**_**Perkenalan**_

Bisik-bisik percakapan membangunkan Harry dari tidur. Membuka mata, penglihatan Harry seketika dibutakan oleh cahaya terang. Alih-alih, dia harus memejamkan lagi matanya. Dia berguling miring, terkejut mendapati absennya rasa sakit. Ada yang aneh. Harry ingat tadi dia dihukum. Dia ingat dia sempat kesakitan. Dia ingat Midnight.

Mata Harry sontak terbuka lagi, seraya terduduk cepat. Pandangannya kabur, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Midnight adalah anjing_nya_, apapun kata orang tentangnya. Dia harus menemukan Midnight dan memastikan anjingnya itu baik-baik saja.

Memang, lebih mudah bicara daripada bertindak. Harry baru akan melompat turun dari tempat tidur ketika semua yang berada di ruangan itu melihatnya terbangun. Dia masih agak disorientasi dan tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, yang mana tidak memperbaiki suasana. Tangan-tangan menangkap lengan atasnya, mencegahnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ada yang berbicara, namun Harry tidak bisa memahami apapun. Seakan-akan mereka semua berbicara bahasa asing.

Lepas dari hal tidak masuk di akal itu, Harry tetap bersikeras membebaskan diri dari tangan-tangan kuat yang menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap berbaring. Sampai gerakannya melemah, kehilangan tenaga untuk terus melawan. Mendadak dia merasa sangat lelah, tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh tertidur lagi. Dia masih harus menemukan Midnight.

"Harry?" suara familier menyusupi kabut yang mengisi kepala Harry. Butuh agak lama bagi anak yang kebingungan itu untuk ingat siapa pemilik suara itu: Profesor Dumbledore. "Harry, kau harus tetap tenang. Kau mengerti?"

Pelan-pelan, Harry mengangguk dalam usahanya memfokuskan diri pada bayangan putih, yang adalah Profesor Dumbledore. Ada banyak sekali yang ingin dia tanyakan sampai-sampai dia mungkin akan kehabisan tenaga sebelum semua pertanyaan bisa dia utarakan. Dia ingin bertanya mereka ada dimana sekarang, tapi lalu dia tidak peduli. Asalkan mereka jauh dari Privet Drive. Dia ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dia punya perasaan aneh yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak perlu tahu.

Ada satu, biar bagaimanapun, yang sangat ingin Harry tanyakan. "Midnight mana?" dia bertanya dengan suara serak.

Sebuah tangan lembut mendarat di dahi anak itu. "Midnight itu siapa, Harry?" tanya Dumbledore. Nada bicaranya tenang, namun sekaligus ada kegelisahan di dalamnya. Seakan-akan lelaki tua itu takut terhadap apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Harry.

"Anjing saya," Harry menjawab, gugup. Dia tidak suka arah pembicaran ini. Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Midnight, satu-satunya teman tempatnya berbagi cerita itu? "Kumohon… dia hanya melindungi saya dari Paman Vernon. Ap—apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Kesunyian singkat yang menyela membuat Harry semakin dicekam kecemasan. "Harry, bukan kami yang menjemputmu dari rumah paman dan bibimu," sahut Dumbledore, dengan hati-hati. "Kita akan membicarakan ini nanti, tapi pertama-tama aku harap kau bisa menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa kau perlu seekor anjing untuk menjagamu dari pamanmu?"

Harry langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu Dumbledore bahwa dia tidak sanggup menghadapi pamannya sendiri, padahal sudah berkali-kali dia menghadapi Voldemort? Bagaimana kalau Dumbledore dan semua orang setuju dengan mereka yang mendeklarasikan Harry tak lebih dari orang aneh tak berguna?

"Remus, Arthur, kalian sudah boleh melepaskannya," ucap Dumbledore lembut, seraya mengangsurkan kacamata Harry dan menunggu anak itu memakainya. "Harry, tolong pahami keberadaan kami di sini bukan untuk menghakimimu. Lepas dari apapun yang pamanmu katakan, tidak seorangpun orang dewasa berhak menyakiti anak-anak. Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah mengapa kamu tidak mengadukan hal ini kepada seseorang?"

Malu sekali, Harry berguling miring ke kiri dan memeluk erat kakinya. Dia benamkan wajahnya ke lututnya, berharap agar para laki-laki di sekelilingnya mengerti. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan tentang pamannya sekarang. Dia ingin tahu apakah Midnight baik-baik saja. Itu saja.

"Dumbledore, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bicara dengan Harry," Lupin berbisik. "Ada banyak waktu untuk menanyainya lagi kalau dia sudah agak lebih kuat."

"Tentu saja, Remus," kata Dumbledore, riang. "Kau akan memberitahuku kalau waktunya tiba?"

Lupin mengangguk, seraya duduk di samping tempat tidur Harry sementara Dumbledore beranjak pergi dengan diikuti Mr Weasley. Saat itulah kemudian Harry mengamati berkeliling dan sadar dimana dia berada: Infirmary Hogwarts. Harry setengah lega setengah khawatir akan hal ini. Dia lega tidak akan ada orang-orang yang menjenguk 'Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup', tapi mengapa harus di sini? Mengapa tidak di rumah sakit umum saja?

Ingat dia sedang tidak sendirian, Harry langsung gugup kembali. Memandang pengunjungnya dengan kehati-hatian, Harry memperhatikan pria yang dipanggil Remus ini mengenakan jubah yang amat lusuh, ditambal di beberapa bagian. Dia terlihat pucat dan lelah, tapi wajahnya ramah. Dan meskipun masih muda, rambut coklat terangnya dihiasi uban.

"Baiklah," Lupin memecah kesenyapan yang membuat Harry canggung. "Aku tidak yakin kau ingat percakapan kita beberapa hari lalu. Demammu tinggi sekali waktu itu. Namaku Remus Lupin. Aku guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru." Lupin berdeham. "Aku juga kenal kedua orangtuamu."

Harry menatap Lupin. Matanya memelas ketika dia bangkit, duduk. "Anda mengenal orangtua saya?" Binar harapan di wajahnya bahkan bisa meluluhkan hati Profesor Snape.

Lupin tertawa. "Aku kenal dekat mereka," sahutnya, kemudian berubah serius. "Aku berteman dengan ayahmu sejak tahun pertama kami di sini. Aku juga mengenalmu ketika kamu masih bayi. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak, tetapi aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi. Aku ingin berteman denganmu, Harry, kalau boleh."

Harry terpana. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mau mengenalnya sebagai Harry, bukan Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. "_Eer_—oke," dia menjawab, ragu-ragu. "Anda akan menceritakan kepadaku tentang orangtua saya, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Lupin tersenyum. "Kita bisa saling bertukar cerita. Dan kalau aku menyinggung hal yang kau tidak ingin bicarakan, katakan saja. Kita bisa tinggalkan sejenak topik itu. Kamu baru sembuh, sakitmu kemarin lumayan parah, ditambah luka-luka lain… tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Kedengarannya terlalu bagus. "Maksud Anda, saya tidak perlu bercerita tentang paman saya?" Harry bertanya, skeptis.

"Tidak perlu, kalau kamu tidak mau," jawab Lupin, bersungguh-sungguh. "Kita tidak saling menginterogasi. Aku yakin, banyak pertanyaan yang orang tanyakan tentangmu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya kalau mereka tahu siapa _kamu_ sebenarnya. Aku mulai, ya?"

Harry mengangguk, tidak yakin. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi seorang laki-laki yang jujur dan terbuka. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari ini kesempatan bagus baginya untuk lebih mengenal kedua orangtuanya.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, namaku Remus," Lupin memulai. "Aku guru Pertahanan baru di sini, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kata pengantar tentang itu, mengingat siapa saja mantan guru mata pelajaran itu yang pernah mengajar di sini." Harry tertawa kecil mendengar ini. "Betul, aku sudah tahu tentang Quirrel dan Lockhart. Kalau kamu penasaran, aku bisa membocorkan apa yang sudah kurencanakan untuk setahun ke depan. Kamu boleh mengomentari kemampuanku menjadi guru juga nanti. Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh ya, aku malu mengakui kalau aku ketagihan coklat, terutama di usiaku ini. Bicara tentang coklat, kamu mau makan sesuatu?"

Pergantian topik yang terlalu cepat membuat Harry bingung. Dia bahkan butuh beberapa waktu untuk mencerna apa yang laki-laki itu barusan katakan. Tidak yakin harus menjawab apa, Harry cuma mengangkat bahu dan menghindari tatapan Lupin. Padahal sebenarnya, dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir dia makan dengan porsi anak remaja normal.

"Harry, lapar itu tidak dilarang, kamu tahu itu," kata Lupin, berhati-hati. "Aku hanya ingat kamu belum makan apa-apa dari tadi. Kupikir kau merasa lapar. Kalau aku _sih_, sudah pasti kelaparan."

Perlahan mengangkat kepala untuk memandang Lupin, Harry melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan di wajah laki-laki itu. Perhatian, ada, tapi tidak ada kemarahan atau semacamnya; dan itu melegakan. Mungkin tidak masalah dia mengakui yang sebenarnya. "Kayaknya aku lapar," kata Harry, gugup. Lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi aku bisa makan nanti. Tidak penting kok—"

"Omong kosong," Lupin memotong sambil lalu. Dia menjentikkan jari, seraya menoleh ke Peri-Rumah yang muncul bersamaan bunyi _pop_. "Mindy, tolong bawakan kami sarapan, ya? Yang sederhana saja."

"Siap, Profesor, _Sir_," sahut Mindy, lalu menghilang dengan bunyi _pop_ yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia muncul lagi bersama satu nampan penuh berisi makanan. Mungkin Peri-Rumah itu tidak tahu apa arti kata 'sederhana' atau sengaja mengabaikan.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berkomentar barangkali bisa melukai perasaan Profesor Lupin. Jadi, dia memilih diam saja. Dia tahu dia tidak mungkin menghabiskan separo dari isi nampan yang melayang ke arahnya. Boro-boro. Dia jarang makan sebanyak itu… _well_, _tidak pernah_.

"Terima kasih, Mindy," kata Profesor Lupin, baik hati. "Rasanya semua cukup untuk sekarang." Mindy membungkuk, kemudian menghilang lagi. "Makanlah sebanyak yang kaubisa, Harry," tambah Lupin, tahu kegugupan yang mengaliri Harry. "Peri-Rumah memang suka membawakan makanan lebih dari cukup."

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Yah, Harry mencoba makan, tapi dia merasa kenyang padahal baru beberapa roti panggang saja. Menyeruput jus labunya, Harry mencari-cari topik untuk memecah keheningan, tetapi tidak menemukan satupun.

Profesor Lupin tampak tulus bersikap ramah; lebih tulus dari kebanyakan orang dewasa yang pernah Harry temui, sebenarnya. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, tetap saja ada yang salah soal ini. Kata-kata Paman Vernon terus terngiang di telinganya. Bagaimana kalau Profesor Lupin percaya Harry memang aneh? Bagaimana kalau Profesor Lupin tidak suka dengannya, yang adalah Parselmouth? Bagaimana kalau dia kecewa?

"Harry?" Lupin bertanya, lembut. "Ada apa?"

Menyentakkan diri dari lamunan, Harry memandang Lupin dengan gugup. Dia betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana bertanya pada seseorang untuk tahu bias mereka. "Ng—um—aku cuma ingin tahu—umm—menurut Anda, apakah seseorang dikatakan Hitam kalau dia punya sisi gelap di dalam dirinya?" Suaranya hampir tidak lebih dari bisikan.

Lupin menatap Harry, mengangkat satu alis. "Pertanyaanmu menarik dan sulit," dia merenung. "Kebanyakan orang _memang_ mendiskriminasi atas ketakutan semata. Aku tidak setuju. Yah, kita semua punya sisi gelap, tapi selalu ada sisi baik yang mampu mengatasi kegelapan itu. Kurasa aku yang paling tahu soal jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Harry membuang muka, gelisah. Profesor Lupin baik sekali memberinya jawaban bagus, tapi bukan berarti Harry bisa mempercayainya. "Mm, Anda bercerita tentang diri Anda, jadi kupikir saya juga harus," kata Harry, pelan, masih menghindari mata Lupin. "Hanya saja… maksud saya…"

Lupin menyingkirkan nampannya dan berpindah, dan sekarang duduk di kaki tempat tidur Harry. "Bagaimana kalau kauceritakan kepadaku dari awal, lalu kita tentukan dari sana?" dia mengusulkan. "Kalau itu nyaman buatmu."

Mengangguk, Harry menceritakan garis besarnya apa saja yang pernah ia alami. Dia memberi kilasan bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum Hogwarts (menghindari detil apapun yang mungkin bisa membuat laki-laki itu marah). Ceritanya berlanjut sampai ke tahun pertamanya (sekali lagi, menghindari sebagian besar detil). Kemudian, dia menyimpulkan ceritanya dengan tahun kedua, yang memasukkan perihal kemampuannya berbicara dengan ular.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Harry memberanikan diri melihat wajah sahabat kedua orangtuanya itu dan terpana mendapati simpati di sana, bukan penolakan. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama bertemu mata dengan Profesor Lupin dan harus mengalihkan pandangan. Dia tidak suka dikasihani.

"Harry, sedetikpun aku tidak percaya kalau kamu golongan Hitam," kata Profesor Lupin, lembut. "Aku anggap teman-teman sekelasmu beraksi buruk terhadap terungkapnya hal ini?"

Harry menggeleng. "Mereka pikir saya Pewaris Slytherin yang mengirim basilisk ke Kelahiran-Muggle dan membuat mereka membatu," akunya lirih. "Saya tidak bisa mengontrol kemampuan saya. Hanya dengan melihat ular, semuanya terdengar seperti bahasa manusia."

"Selama kamu tidak menggunakannya untuk menyakiti orang lain, tidak ada yang perlu kaucemaskan," Lupin menyimpulkan. "Sepertinya kamu melewati waktu-waktu yang berat menghadapi apa yang _kamu _rasakan. Bagaimana perasaan_mu_ bisa bicara dengan ular?"

Harry mendesah, bahunya turun. "Tidak suka," dia mengaku. "Aku benci sebagian kekuatan Voldemort ada padaku. Kenapa aku tidak bisa jadi anak normal saja? Aku tidak pernah minta jadi orang aneh."

Lupin mendekati Harry. Sekujur tubuhnya menegang, "Siapa yang mengataimu 'aneh'?" pertanyaannya bernada protektif.

Sadar dia telah berbicara terlalu banyak, Harry berubah pucat dan mendekap mulutnya. Itulah sebabnya dia enggan bercerita tentang Privet Drive. Dia tidak mau membuat marah banyak orang. Mengutuki dirinya dalam hati, Harry secepat kilat memikirkan kebohongan yang layak dipercaya sehingga subjek ini bisa dilupakan.

"Harry, aku tidak marah kepadamu," Lupin berkata, pelan. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ada orang yang tega berbuat seperti itu. Kamu _bukan_ orang aneh. Aku bersumpah sebagai penyihir dan sahabat orangtuamu."

Harry mengangkat dagu, memandang Profesor Lupin dengan mata basah. Tadi itu terdengar terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Sepanjang ingatan Harry, dia selalu ingin menjadi orang normal dan hari ini ada yang mengatakan apa yang paling ingin dia dengar selama ini.

Sekali lagi, Lupin bergerak mendekati Harry, tetapi masih dalam jarak yang menyamankan anak laki-laki di hadapan. "Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi, walaupun kau tidak ingin mengakuinya, perlakuan mereka terhadapmu sudah mengubah dirimu," katanya, lembut. "Tidak ada yang ingin memaksamu, tapi kalau memang keadaannya parah seperti dugaan kami, maka kami akan mengupayakan segala cara agar kamu tidak kembali lagi ke sana."

Harry tercengang mendengar pernyataan Profesor Lupin. Kemudian beribu pertanyaan, beribu pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri di setiap keterpurukan, menyerbu dan menjaganya tetap berkepala dingin. "Tapi, aku akan tinggal dimana?" dia bertanya. "Aku tidak punya kerabat lain dan semua orang punya kehidupan sendiri-sendiri."

"Aku yakin kita bisa memikirkan masalah itu nanti," Lupin berkata, membesarkan hatinya. "Tidak seorangpun berhak menjalani hidup semacam itu. Siapapun dia."

Harry tidak ingin meninggikan harapan, tapi dia tak punya opsi lain. Sebersit pemikiran tentang tidak perlu dia kembali ke Keluarga Dursley dan kebencian mereka adalah satu dari sekian keinginan Harry. Cuma ada satu masalah. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Midnight?" tanya Harry, agak takut-takut. "Dia pasti kelaparan dan kesepian."

Lupin tersenyum, kagum akan keakraban Harry dengan peliharaannya. "Sejak kapan kamu memelihara anjing?" dia bertanya.

"Nng—sekitar seminggu," Harry menjawab. "Aku menemukannya sedang tidur di semak-semak, di halaman belakang. Dia tidak seperti kebanyakan anjing yang aku temui. Dia baik terhadapku." Melihat ketekerjutan di wajah Profesor Lupin, Harry terpaksa mengalihkan mata. Mendadak, dia merasa malu sekali atas kebodohannya mempercayai binatang secepat itu. "Dia melindungiku," lanjutnya, lirih.

"Jadi, anjing ini tersesat," Lupin menerawang. "Bagaimana bentuk fisiknya, Harry? Apakah seperti Grim?"

Harry memandang Profesor Lupin, kentara bingung. "Grim itu apa?" dia bertanya. Di saat-saat seperti inilah Harry marah pada dirinya sendiri karena begitu cuek terhadap dunia sihir. Tapi _toh_ tidak ada yang mengajarinya istilah-istilah yang ada di dunia sihir.

Lupin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendadak terlihat tegang. Harry tidak suka wajah itu. Dia tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Midnight tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, Harry tahu itu.

"Apakah Midnight, seperti yang kaupanggil, ini anjing yang sangat besar, bermata biru?" tanya Profesor Lupin, hati-hati.

Harry mendesah, kecewa. Seharusnya dia tahu, memiliki teman seperti Midnight itu terlalu menakjubkan baginya. "Oh, apa dia milik Anda?" tanyanya, seraya menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengambil dia dari Anda. Dia adalah satu-satunya temanku yang tidak membenciku."

Lupin meringis mendengar komentar itu, menemukan detil tambahan mengenai kehidupan di rumah Harry tanpa anak itu sendiri sadari. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu?" dia bertanya, lembut. "Dia tidak pernah melukaimu dengan cara apapun?"

Harry menggeleng. "Dia cuma mendengarkan," jawabnya lirih. "Aku—aku frustrasi waktu itu. Aku tidak suka disuruh bekerja sepanjang waktu sementara Keluarga Dursley tidak melakukan apa-apa. Midnight terlihat familiar, seperti dia bagian dari masa lalu yang terlupakan atau sesuatu seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi menjelaskannya. Dia temanku."

"Yang sangat kamu butuhkan," sambung Lupin, penuh pengertian. "Aku tidak sedang menegurmu, Harry. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kebanyakan orang akan mengira anjing sebesar itu tidaklah bersahabat. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan anjing sebesar itu dari paman dan bibimu sampai tidak pernah ketahuan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak sulit," katanya, acuh. "Keluarga Dursley semuanya pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Midnight kutaruh di luar sampai mereka semua tidur, lalu aku menyelundupkan dia ke kamarku. Karena aku harus memasak sarapan setiap pagi, aku mengeluarkannya sebelum mereka bangun."

Profesor Lupin tersenyum, seraya berdiri. "Cerdas sekali," katanya. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi nanti, termasuk tentang orangtuamu. Aku akan menyampaikan soal Midnight ke Dumbledore, oke?"

Harry tersenyum. Dia harus mengakui, memiliki seseorang yang memperlakukannya dengan kasih sayang orangtua ternyata menyenangkan. Seperti Mrs Weasley, tapi dia _ibunya Ron_. Dia sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mengkhawatirkan seorang bocah yatim piatu. "Janji?" tanya Harry, penuh harapan.

Lupin mencengkeram lembut bahu Harry, meyakinkan. "Janji," sahutnya.

Mendadak mengantuk, Harry berbaring dan berguling miring sementara Profesor Lupin menyelimutinya. Diselimuti oleh seorang asing seharusnya terasa aneh, tetapi Harry tidak merasa begitu. Dia merasakan kedekatan di antara dia dan Profesor Lupin lebih daripada dengan orang dewasa lain. Ada sesuatu pada laki-laki itu yang membuat Harry merasa terhubung.

Memejamkan mata, Harry merasa Lupin perlahan melepaskan kacamata Harry dan menyapu rambut yang jatuh di matanya. Sentuhan sesederhana itu terasa familier bagi Harry, tapi dia tak bisa ingat. Dia terlalu nyaman untuk mengingatnya. Harry kemudian tertidur pulas dengan damai.

Begitu Lupin yakin Harry telah benar-benar tertidur, dia bergegas ke kantor Dumbledore. Cerita-cerita Harry cukup menggambarkan bahwa kehidupan seorang Harry Potter tidak seperti yang orang-orang kira. Dia sama sekali tidak dimanja, tidak dipuja-puja. Dia adalah bocah yang kesepian dan kebingungan, yang karenanya membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Setelah menggumamkan cepat kata kuncinya, Remus memanjat tangga dan memasuki kantor Dumbledore, dan melihat sang Kepala Sekolah tidak sendirian. Minerva McGonagall duduk mendampingi Molly Weasley yang bercucuran air mata, dan Arthur Weasley berbicara lamat-lamat dengan Dumbledore. Remus sama sekali tidak menyukai pemandangan itu.

"Kepala Sekolah, apa yang terjadi?" Lupin bertanya, ingin tahu.

Dumbledore mengalihkan pandangan ke guru muda itu. "Remus, silakan masuk," katanya, riang. "Kami baru saja membahas dimana Harry akan tinggal setelah ini. Mungkin kau bisa menyumbangkan ide. Aku yakin kau dan Harry baru saja terlibat pembicaraan menarik."

Lupin mengangguk. "Kau tidak akan menyangka," katanya seraya duduk di samping McGonagall. "Menyedihkan sekali melihat seorang anak yang berubah drastis. Harry yang kukenal semasa bayi adalah anak yang sangat dicintai dan disayangi. Harry yang ini… adalah kebalikannya. Apa kau tahu tindakan abusif Dursley melibatkan verbal dan emosional?"

"Abusif?" Profesor McGonagall terkejut, serta merta terduduk tegak. "Apa yang kaubicarakan, Remus?"

Mengamati satu per satu orang dewasa di sekitarnya, Remus mendapat kesan tak ada di antara mereka yang tahu kehidupan Harry Potter yang sebenarnya. "Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang aku terkejut," dia berkata apa adanya. "Kami bicara biasa dan Harry kelepasan beberapa kali. Tampaknya, Vernon Dursley menanamkan doktrin pada Harry bahwa dia tidak lebih dari orang aneh. Dia takut mengakui dirinya Parselmouth karena reaksi yang didapatnya dari teman sekelasnya tahun lalu. Anak itu sama sekali tidak punya kepercayaan diri. Dia yakin dia adalah beban bagi semua orang. Aku asumsikan, hal ini adalah satu dari sebagian alasan dia tidak pernah mengadukan perihal tindak kekerasan ini kepada orang lain."

Dumbledore duduk di balik mejanya, matanya redup. Arthur Weasley terduduk di samping istrinya dan menggenggam tangannya. Molly Weasley jelas menangis tapi McGonagall-lah yang mengejutkan Remus. Wanita itu memelototi Dumbledore dengan kemarahan yang laki-laki muda itu tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Hampir membuatnya menciut ketakutan.

"Apa lagi yang Harry ungkap?" tanya Dumbledore, suram.

Mengembalikan pandangan ke laki-laki tua itu, Remus bisa melihat penyesalan dan kesedihan di matanya. _Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri_. "Harry enggan berkomentar apa-apa tentang Dursley atau yang bakal membuatku marah," jawabnya jujur. "Aku yakin Dursley melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Harry, mengajarkannya bahwa semua orang dewasa akan melakukan hal serupa. Sebetulnya, Harry terlihat bahagia ketika membicarkan Midnight."

"Ah, benar, anjing misteriusnya," Dumbledore terpancing. "Sejauh yang aku tahu, Keluarga Dursley tidak akan mengizinkan Harry memelihara binatang. Menerima Hedwig saja sulit sekali."

"Dursley tidak tahu menahu tentang anjing ini," kata Remus. "Midnight adalah anjing tersesat yang Harry temukan sekitar seminggu lalu. Sepertinya, Harry benar-benar membutuhkan seorang teman 'yang tidak membencinya'. Harry hanya membutuhkan seseorang atau sesuatu yang mau mendengarkannya dan memperlakukannya secara normal. Saat ini, kalau harus mengirim Harry ke sebuah keluarga, bahkan yang seperti Keluarga Weasley—bukan maksudku tidak setuju—justru tidak akan menguntungkan dia. Lepas dari apa yang kalian lakukan, Harry bukan bagian dari keluarga dan dia tahu itu. Dia sudah menghabiskan seumur hidupnya sebagai anak tampungan, gara-gara Dursley. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyamankan diri dengan siapa dirinya, dan meyakini bahwa dia juga berhak untuk disayangi seperti anak-anak normal."

"Tapi dia disayangi," Molly Weasley memprotes. "Kami sekeluarga menyayanginya seperti dia bagian dari kami. Dia membutuhkan kami, terutama dengan Black dalam pelarian."

"Harry membutuhkan siapa saja yang peduli terhadapnya, Molly," kata Dumbledore, kalem. "Sayangnya, Harry tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia baru saja diculik. Harry tidak tahu siapa itu Sirius Black dan apa yang sudah dilakukan laki-laki itu."

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau Harry pada akhirnya harus diberi tahu?" kata Lupin, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Dia harus tahu… semuanya tentang Black. Kita tidak ingin Harry tahu dari sumber lain atau cara lain. Kita harus mendapatkan kepercayaan Harry dengan sepenuhnya berlaku jujur kepadanya."

"Tidak!" Mrs Weasley melengking. "Dia masih anak-anak! Kalau dia tahu—"

"Dia bisa marah, betul," kata Remus, berusaha keras tetap tenang. "Dia berhak marah, tapi kalau kita mendapatkan kepercayaannya dan mengajarinya bergantung kepada orang-orang di sini, dia tidak akan mencari dan menghadapi Black sendirian. Itu, kan, yang kita inginkan?"

"Aku setuju," kata Arthur Weasley. Istrinya melotot ke arahnya. "Maaf, Molly, tapi kita tidak ingin membiarkan Harry muncul di tanggal satu September tanpa tahu apa-apa, padahal seluruh teman sekelasnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tahu Malfoy tidak akan ragu mengejek Harry tentang ini. Aku tahu Ron tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya agar tetap diam."

"Pendapat yang menarik," Profesor Dumbledore merenung. "Kau ada benarnya, Arthur. Meskipun aku belum ingin Harry tahu apapun tentang Black. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang. Dia akan diberitahu, tapi pertanyaannya… oleh siapa?"

Remus tahu dari nada bicara Dumbledore siapa yang akan mendapat tugas itu. Dia juga tahu, hal ini akan menjadi tugas yang sangat berat bagi orang itu.

* * *

_(revisi 11/11/2013)_


	5. Bab 5 Kenyataan Pahit

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 5 **_**Kenyataan Pahit**_

Sensasi seseorang menyentuh lembut wajahnya, membangunkan Harry dari lelapnya tidur tanpa mimpi. Gestur itu terasa familiar, namun sekaligus asing. Tidak ingin mengentaskan diri dari kenyamanan tidur, Harry mengeluarkan bunyi memprotes seraya memalingkan muka. Dia masih lelah dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain tidur.

Mendadak dia sadar, bahwa tingkah seperti itulah yang membuatnya dihukum. Tubuhnya langsung menegang. Matanya sontak terbuka. Tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan jelas, Harry mendorong dirinya bangkit dan bergerak mundur, menjauhkan diri dari bayangan seseorang di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia tampak jauh lebih kurus dari pamannya dan lebih tinggi dari bibinya. Panik dan rasa takut mendera. Apa yang terjadi?

"Harry?" sebuah nada lembut bertanya. "Harry, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu terdengar ramah, tetapi dia terlalu panik untuk menyadari siapa yang mungkin peduli terhadap kondisinya. Dia terus beringsut mundur sampai ada yang mencengkeram tangannya, mencegahnya untuk terus mundur. Memori tentang hukuman yang didapat dari pamannya menguasai benaknya. "Ampun!" jeritnya, seketika. "Maaf, Paman! Aku tidak bermaksud kesiangan! Sumpah!"

"Harry, dengarkan suaraku. Aku bukan pamanmu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji. Kau ada di Hogwarts, kau ingat? Kau aman di sini, jauh dari dia."

Harry berhenti melawan, tetapi masih tegang. Mengapa suara itu terdengar familiar? Kapan dan dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu? "Hogwarts?" ulangnya, gugup. Salah satu tangannya dilepas. Harry menatap bayangan seseorang mengambil sesuatu, lalu menyelipkan benda itu ke wajah Harry. Pandangannya seketika berubah jelas. Dari balik kacamatanya, Harry melihat Lupin memperhatikannya. "P—Profesor?" dia bertanya, tidak yakin.

Lupin melepaskan tangan Harry yang lain tanpa melepaskan mata. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, Harry," ujarnya, tulus. "Apa kamu ingin aku memanggilkan Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, seraya memandang berkeliling. "Aku hanya lupa aku ada dimana barusan."

"Aku tahu," kata Lupin, lirih. "Kau mau membicarakannya?"

Gemetaran di luar sepengetahuannya, Harry cepat-cepat menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin dikasihani lagi. Dia sudah cukup merasa dikasihani. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Harry sudah tahu Paman Vernon tidak berhak memberinya hukuman semacam itu. Tetapi rasa sakit yang dia terima membekas di ingatan. Juga kemarahan pamannya. Kalau dia membalas kata-kata, hal itu malah akan menambah marah pamannya.

Profesor Lupin mendesah kecewa, sembari duduk di sisi tempat tidur Harry. "Aku paham," ujarnya, pelan. "Dengarkan aku, Harry, ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu dan aku khawatir kau akan bereaksi buruk, jadi, tolong dengarkan aku dulu, ya?"

Harry tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon kalimat yang diluncurkan dengan hati-hati itu. "Eh—oke," katanya, gugup.

Lupin memakan waktu lama sekali menata apa yang ingin dia katakan di dalam kepala, yang justru membuat Harry makin gugup. Apapun yang laki-laki itu akan katakan, Harry tahu itu adalah kabar buruk. Dia hanya berharap sesuatu tidak terjadi pada Hermione atau Keluarga Weasley. _Semoga mereka baik-baik saja_.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, ketika ayahmu dan aku bersekolah di Hogwarts, kami memiliki dua sahabat lain," Profesor Lupin memulai. "Kami menamai grup kami Perampok. Dulu kami adalah pembuat onar. James, ayahmu, mungkin adalah yang paling parah. Setelah itu ada Sirius Black. Aku lebih ke arah mengawasi dan meriset, sedangkan teman kami, Peter Pettigrew, cuma ikut-ikutan. James dan Sirius tidak terpisahkan. Mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga ber-Darah Murni, tapi tidak membawa tradisi ke-Darah Murni-an mereka. Setelah lulus, kami berempat bergabung dengan Dumbledore dalam sebuah perang melawan Voldemort…"

Harry menyimak cerita Lupin tentang pernikahan kedua orangtuanya, hari dia dilahirkan, Voldemort mengincar anggota-anggota Orde Phoenix pimpinan Dumbledore, dan kedua orangtuanya bersembunyi dari Voldemort. Sepanjang cerita itu, Sirius Black seperti menjadi kata kunci dari segalanya. Dia adalah pengiring pengantin pria di pesta pernikahan orangtuanya, ditunjuk menjadi ayah baptis Harry (Harry masih sulit percaya dengan pengungkapan ini), dan adalah Pemegang Rahasia dari Mantra Fidelius yang dipasang di rumah orangtuanya. Di sinilah dia merasa ada keanehan. Kalau Sirius Black adalah orang sepenting itu, mengapa selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar namanya?

"… cara satu-satunya untuk menemukan seseorang di dalam lindungan Mantra Fidelius adalah kalau si Pemegang Rahasia membocorkan lokasinya," Profesor Lupin melanjutkan. Dia berhenti sejenak, memandangi Harry dengan amat bersimpati. "Harry, Sirius mengkhianati orangtuamu dan memihak Voldemort. Dia mengkhianati kita semua."

Harry syok, menatap Lupin. Ayah baptisnya, sahabat karib ayah kandungnya, bergabung dengan Voldemort? Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak sanggup bicara. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup bernapas. Sirius Black yang menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal malam itu. Sirius Black yang menyebabkan dia terjebak dengan bibi dan pamannya yang membencinya lebih dari apapun. Sirius Black yang menyebabkan dia menjadi Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup.

Lupin menghindari tatapan syok Harry, bertekad menyelesaikan cerita. "Peter menangkap basah Sirius dan melawannya," dia melanjutkan dengan suara yang sama pelannya. "Tidak banyak orang tahu apa yang terjadi. Hanya disebutkan ada sebuah ledakan dan semuanya luluh lantak. Tiga belas Muggle tewas dan Peter, _well_, mereka hanya bisa menemukan sebuah jarinya. Sirius dijebloskan ke Azkaban dan mendekam di sana dibawah pengawasan Dementor."

Harry tiba-tiba menemukan tangannya sangat menarik. Kepalanya pusing. Terlalu banyak baginya untuk memproses semuanya, sehingga dia hanya fokus pada kalimat terakhir. "Dementor itu apa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Dementor adalah satu dari sekian makhluk paling keji yang hidup di muka bumi," Lupin berganti ke mode guru. "Mereka tinggal di tempat-tempat yang gelap, mereka menyedot harapan dan kebahagiaan dari atmosfer di sekeliling mereka. Berada terlalu dekat dengan Dementor, semua perasaan positif, semua ingatan-ingatan menyenangkan, akan disedot darimu. Dementor bisa terus memakan itu semua darimu, sampai kau kira-kira sama seperti mereka—tanpa jiwa dan keji. Kau tidak akan memiliki apa-apa lagi selain pengalaman paling menakutkan dari seumur hidupmu."

Harry merinding. "A—aku tidak tahu ada makhluk seperti itu," dia mengaku. "Bagaimana orang bisa selamat dari penyiksaan seperti itu?"

"Kebanyakan tidak, Harry," kata Profesor Lupin, jujur. "Banyak narapidana Azkaban jadi gila dalam waktu singkat, tetapi Kementrian yakin memang begitulah cara mengontrol mereka yang telah melakukan tindakan kriminal yang mengerikan. Masalahnya, tidak selamanya itu berhasil. Sepertinya, Sirius Black sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dia meloloskan diri."

Harry mengangkat kepala, syok menatap Lupin. Dia tidak percaya apa yang barusan didengarnya. Dia baru saja mengira hidupnya tidak akan lebih rumit lagi. Sekarang, dia harus mencemaskan seorang pelayan Voldemort yang kebetulan adalah ayah baptisnya? "Dia meloloskan diri?" tanya Harry, jelas ketakutan. "Tapi dia tidak akan mencariku, kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya."

Lupin gelisah di tempat duduknya. "Dia akan dan sedang mencarimu, Harry," katanya, muram. "Dia diperkirakan menemukan pamanmu memukulmu dan mengambil alih keadaan. Dia menyerang pamanmu dan menculikmu. Kau sempat menghilang selama dua hari, Harry. Kami cemas sekali sampai suatu ketika Dumbledore mendapat surat dari Black, memberitahu kami dimana kami bisa menemukanmu. Dia meninggalkanmu di Leaky Cauldron. Kami tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan ini. Ini hanya salah satu dari sekian pertanyaan tiada akhir yang muncul sebelum kami menangkapnya."

Harry gemetaran hebat. Sirius Black menculiknya? Profesor Lupin tahu segalanya tentang pamannya? Apa itu artinya Profesor Dumbledore juga tahu? "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" tanya Harry, kentara kecewa. Dia benci orang-orang lebih tahu banyak hal tentang dia daripada dirinya sendiri. Dia benci tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orangtuanya.

"Hal ini dilakukan bukan untuk membuatmu kecewa, Harry," Profesor Lupin menjawab, masih dengan nada lembut. "Kejadian ini masih menyakitkan bagi beberapa orang sampai kini. Bagaimana caramu memberitahu seorang anak bahwa orangtuanya dikhianati oleh sahabat karib mereka? Hal ini tidak semestinya dialami oleh seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun."

Harry hanya bisa merespon dengan anggukan. Sekarang setelah dia tahu semuanya, giliran dia berharap dia tidak pernah tahu semua itu. Rasanya lebih mudah baginya untuk menyalahkan Voldemort atas segala sesuatu yang terjadi. "Apa semua orang tahu ini?" dia bertanya, lirih. "Itukah alasannya Anda memberitahuku semua ini sekarang?"

"Sayangnya, aksi penculikan terhadapmu terbit di Daily Prophet," Lupin membenarkan. "Kami pikir, sebaiknya kamu tahu apa-apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu. Sejauh ini, dunia sihir hanya tahu kau diculik oleh Black dan diselamatkan oleh beberapa Auror. Tidak ada yang menyebutkan perihal perlakuan pamanmu terhadapmu. Dumbledore berpendapat lebih baik hal itu dirahasiakan selama itu mungkin."

Harry mengembuskan napas lega. Dia bisa mengatasi kondisi itu. Dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan di rumahnya. Masalahnya sekarang, Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor Lupin sudah tahu atau, mungkin, sedikit tahu. "Mm—apa yang Anda tahu dari pamanku?" tanyanya, tapi dia tidak yakin dia ingin mendengar jawabannya.

Profesor Lupin mendesah. "Pamanmu mengakui apa yang terjadi ketika Black menculikmu," katanya, lembut. "Kami tahu luka-lukamu adalah hasil perbuatan pamanmu, bukan Black. Yang kami tidak tahu adalah sudah berapa lama hal ini terjadi. Kau bilang pada kami kalau rusukmu patah sejak tiga minggu sebelumnya saat kami menemukanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa diam saja dalam tiga minggu dengan tiga patah rusuk dan satu patah kaki?"

Harry cuma bisa mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Dia berharap bisa menikmati tahun-tahun mendatang di Hogwarts tanpa ada yang tahu tentang perlakuan jahanam dari kerabatnya. Tentu saja, Ron dan Hermione tahu Keluarga Dursley membencinya dan tidak merawatnya dengan baik. Tapi mereka hanya tahu sejauh itu. Tidak ada siapapun yang menunjukkan ketertarikan membahas masalah itu.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, Harry, tapi tindakan kriminalitas seperti ini tidak seharusnya dirahasiakan oleh seorang anak," kata Lupin, sabar. "Kamu tahu, kan, kamu bisa mati kalau saja pamanmu bertindak lebih jauh? Aku tidak peduli apa katanya tentang kesalahanmu. Tidak ada alasan untuk apa yang telah dia perbuat terhadapmu."

"Tapi ini memang salahku," kata Harry, akhirnya. Suaranya hampir tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. "Kalau aku tidak meminta Ron menelponku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Harry harus mengakui ada kelegaan seiring meluncurnya kata-kata itu. Rasanya seperti ada beban berat terangkat dari bahunya. "Dia tidak pernah sampai mematahkan tulang, sebelum ini. Biasanya dia cuma mengurungku di lemariku sampai sebelum Hogwarts—"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _lemari_?" Lupin menyela.

"Eeeh—_well_—sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts, kamarku adalah lemari di bawah tangga," kata Harry, salah tingkah. Dia memusatkan matanya pada tangannya, takut mendapati apa yang ada di wajah Profesor Lupin sekarang. "Setelah suratku yang pertama dikirimkan, mereka memberiku kamar Dudley yang kedua. Mungkin mereka tahu ada yang tahu dimana aku tidur."

Lupin kebingungan. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'suratmu yang pertama'?" dia bertanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mereka tidak ingin aku masuk Hogwarts," jawabannya diantarkan dengan lirih sampai orang harus menajamkan pendengaran. "Mereka—emm—menghancurkan semua surat yang sampai sebelum aku bisa membaca. Jadi, Profesor Dumbledore mengutus Hagrid untuk menjelaskan padaku…_well_… semuanya. Itu di hari ulang tahunku yang kesebelas."

Sebelum kepala Harry bisa memproses, dia menemukan dirinya di dalam sebuah pelukan. Wajahnya terbenam di permukaan lembut jubah. "Maafkan aku, Harry," Lupin berbisik di telinganya, suaranya goyah. "Aku seharusnya ada di sana untukmu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan sekejam itu."

Tercenung, Harry tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi, dia duduk saja di sana. Terdengarnya aneh sekali bagi Profesor Lupin untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang tidak dia lakukan. _Yah, aku juga begitu di hampir seumur hidupku_. Tubuh Harry kaku pada mulanya. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada orang dewasa memeluknya atas kemauan mereka sendiri seperti ini. Berangsur-angsur, tubuhnya rileks di pelukan guru muda itu; bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah begini rasanya memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya.

* * *

Berjam-jam kemudian, Remus Lupin mendapati dirinya kesulitan untuk tetap terjaga. Dia tetap tinggal di samping tempat tidur Harry, takut meninggalkan bocah rapuh itu setelah apa yang dia ungkapkan tadi. Remus tahu, ada banyak orang yang menunggu kembalinya dia ke kantor Dumbledore, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk membantu Harry walau bagaimanapun caranya. Dia berhutang pada James, Lily dan Harry.

Harry tertidur pulas sekali lagi. Remus memandangi anak yang tampak lebih muda dari tiga belas tahun. Luar biasa sekali rasanya menyadari baru dua hari berlalu dari sejak mereka menemukannya. Pemandangan waktu itu selamanya membekas di ingatan Remus. Harry tampak menderita sekali, dia sudah melalui banyak hal, dan siapa yang menyelamatkannya dari itu semua? Sirius Black.

Oh, ironi. Semakin Remus berpikir dalam-dalam, semakin dia menyetujui tindakan buronan Azkaban itu. Pernahkan ada yang mencoba melindungi Harry Potter, seorang anak yang telah banyak memberi namun juga kehilangan?

Suara pintu dibuka membangunkan Remus dari lamunan. Melihat melalui bahunya, Remus menghela napas melihat kedatangan Dumbledore, McGonagall dan Snape, diikuti Arthur dan Molly Weasley. Sepertinya mereka mulai tidak sabar menunggu kabar seberapa parahnya reaksi Harry terhadap berita perihal Sirius Black.

"Kami mulai cemas, Remus," kata Dumbledore, lamat-lamat, begitu dia sampai di sisi tempat tidur Harry. "Kau sudah memberitahunya?"

Remus mengangguk, seraya mengembalikan perhatiannya ke remaja yang sedang tertidur. "Dia marah pada kita karena menyembunyikan semua ini," dia menjawab. "Aku belum sampai ke detilnya. Sulit sekali membicarakan tentang malam itu dan Peter." Dia mengusap matanya yang lelah dan memandang Dumbledore lurus-lurus. "Apa kau tahu kamarnya selama sepuluh tahun adalah lemari di bawah tangga? Apa kau tahu alasan Vernon Dursley menghajar Harry, sampai mematahkan rusuk dan kakinya, hanya karena sebuah panggilan telepon?"

Mrs Weasley tercengang. "Astaga," katanya, pelan. "Itu Ron. Seharusnya aku curiga waktu Hedwig datang ke rumah kami dengan surat dari Harry yang mengatakan agar Hedwig tinggal bersama kami selama musim panas. Anak malang itu sudah menempuh banyak hal dan tidak punya cara untuk menghubungi kita."

"Memangnya apa yang dia pikirkan dengan mengirim burung hantu itu pergi?" Snape mencibir.

"Mungkin supaya burung hantunya selamat," McGonagall menyahuti, getir. "Yang benar saja, Severus, kau tahu anak-anak akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan piaraan mereka. Mr Potter tidak berbeda. Kita semua tahu dia sangat menyayangi burung hantu itu."

Pintu terbuka, diikuti oleh masuknya omelan-omelan yang membuat mereka semua meringis. "Ada apa ini?" tuntut Madam Pomfrey dengan suara sepelan bisikan. "Kalian semua tahu Mr Potter butuh istirahat sebanyak mungkin. Dia masih lemah. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian masih harus menunggu."

Suara-suara di kejauhan membangunkan Harry. Dia bisa sedikit mendengar Madam Pomfrey, Profesor Dumbledore dan Mrs Weasley saling berbisik tentang sesuatu. Kantuk memenangkan rasa ingin tahunya. Harry membenamkan wajah lebih dalam ke bantal. Dia sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun sekarang, terutama Mrs Weasley. Dia tidak mau lebih banyak orang mengasihaninya.

Merasa gerah, Harry mendorong selimutnya, tapi tangan-tangan melingkari pergelangan tangannya sebelum selimutnya sempat tersingkap. Harry mengerang protes. Dia benci merasa gerah. Terlalu mengingatkannya pada memori bekerja untuk Keluarga Dursley di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Terlalu mengingatkannya akan kemarahan Paman Vernon.

Suara pintu menjeblak terbuka mengagetkan Harry, membuatnya lupa dengan kekeraskepalaannya barusan. Dia terduduk cepat, memandang berkeliling ruangan kabur itu dan bergegas mendorong dirinya mundur sampai menabrak kepala tempat tidur. Mendekap kedua lututnya di depan dada, Harry tidak bisa mencegah dirinya gemetaran mendengar suara langkah tergesa-gesa di ruang yang sekarang senyap itu.

"Cornelius," sapa Profesor Dumbledore, riang. "Kami tidak menduga kedatanganmu. Aku yakin aku sudah memberitahumu, aku akan memanggilmu kalau Harry sudah siap membuat pernyataan."

Harry tidak memperhatikan. Benaknya terjebak di kenangan masa lalu. Paman Vernon selalu masuk dengan cara itu. Biasanya itu adalah sinyal pertama kedatangan rasa sakit. Itu adalah sinyal bagi Harry telah membuat marah pria berbadan besar itu.

"Kau tahu seperti apa tekanan terhadapku, Dumbledore," Fudge berkata, tidak sabar. "Kita harus segera menangkap Black. Publik masih gempar."

Profesor Lupin adalah yang paling pertama membalik badan dan menyadari keadaan Harry. "Harry, ada apa?" tanya Lupin, pelan. Tidak adanya jawaban membuat laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan Harry. "Harry, kumohon katakan sesuatu."

Perlahan, Harry menoleh ke arah suara Profesor Lupin dan menemukan bayangan familiar. "Profesor," dia bertanya. Suaranya bergetar. "Dia tidak di sini?"

Lupin mendesah dan menarik Harry ke dalam dekapannya, melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk menenangkan anak itu. "Tidak, Harry," jawabnya, lembut. "Pamanmu tidak di sini. Kau aman. Aku janji."

Semua orang akhirnya menyadari Harry memang sudah bangun dan gemetaran dalam pelukan Lupin. Mrs Weasley bergerak cepat ke sisi anak itu, tapi dari genggaman mutlak anak itu di jubah Lupin, jelas anak itu tidak berniat bergerak dalam waktu dekat. Mr Weasley bergegas ke sisi istrinya dan merangkulnya, mencegah wanita itu dari merebut anak itu. Kelihatannya, yang paling dibutuhkan Harry saat ini hanyalah Remus Lupin.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, Cornelius, Harry masih dalam masa pemulihan," sahut Profesor Dumbledore, tegas. "Kalau dia sudah siap menyampaikan—"

"Beri dia Ramuan Penenang kalau begitu," Fudge menyela. "Apa Potter sadar dia sedang dalam keadaan sulit? Testimoni darinya bisa membantu kita menangkap orang sinting itu! Apa kau ingin seluruh komunitas sihir dalam bahaya karena Potter ingin dimanja?"

Mrs Weasley marah sekali. Dalam waktu singkat, dia mendekati laki-laki itu, memposisikan diri di antara Pak Menteri dan tempat tidur Harry. "Dasar kau laki-laki tidak tahu diri!" dia menjerit. "Harry baru saja melewatkan hari-hari neraka sementara kau mengkhawatirkan reaksi publik terhadapmu!"

Pak Menteri melotot ke arah Mr Weasley. "Arthur, tolong kontrol istrimu," dia membentak.

Mr Weasley melipat tangan di depan dada. "Sayang sekali, _Pak Menteri_, kebetulan aku sependapat dengan istriku," dia berkata apa adanya. "Harry sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri, seperti salah satu dari anak kami. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang terbaik baginya."

Orang-orang dewasa yang bertengkar tidak menyadari Madam Pomfrey menyorongkan botol kecil berisi Ramuan Penenang kepada Lupin untuk Harry. Yang mengejutkan, Profesor Snape mendatangi sisi Lupin, membantunya memposisikan Harry agar mudah menelan ramuan. Mata Harry terbuka, tetapi dia seperti menatap kejauhan. Ramuannya terminum tanpa ada masalah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tremor yang mengaliri tubuh Harry berhenti. Penglihatannya makin jelas, ketika dia memandang lurus Profesor Snape. "Pfesor?" dia bertanya, sambil mengantuk. Semuanya tidak masuk akal. Dia bersumpah tadi dia mendengar suara pamannya, tetapi ruangan tempatnya berada terlalu terang untuk kamarnya. Perlahan, pikirannya mulai jernih, menyadarkannya akan seseorang yang sedang protektif memeluknya. Mengalihkan mata, ternyata Profesor Lupin yang sedang memeluknya. "Tadi itu tidak nyata?" dia bertanya pada Lupin.

Lupin mengembuskan napas lega. "Tidak, Harry," jawabnya, lembut. "Aku berjanji kau _aman_ di sini, jauh dari dia." Dia kemudian berhenti sejenak, seakan-akan takut untuk berkata lebih banyak. "Dengarkan aku, Harry, ada Pak Menteri di sini ingin menanyaimu tentang kejadian penculikan," katanya, pelan. "Apa kau berani menceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Harry sontak menegang selagi dia menatap Lupin, ketakutan. Apa dia siap menceritakan semuanya kepada Menteri Sihir? Apa yang akan laki-laki itu katakan kalau mengetahui 'penyelamat' mereka tidak bisa mempertahankan diri dari seorang Muggle? Apa yang akan suami-istri Weasley katakan?

"Mungkin pertanyaan cukup dibatasi tentang Black dan hanya Black, karena si idot itu tidak bisa menjaga mulut besarnya," Snape mengusulkan kepada Lupin dengan nada kesal. "Apa kata Merlin kalau tahu reputasi Potter ternodai."

"Cukup, Severus," Lupin mengingatkan, lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Harry. "Kami akan tetap di sini, oke? Sampaikan saja kalau tidak ingin bicara lagi."

Harry mau tidak mau mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat pernyataan, tetapi dia tahu hidupnya tidak akan tenang kalau dia belum membuat pernyataan. Memejamkan mata, Harry berusaha keras menyingkirkan ketakutannya dan rasa malunya sewaktu Profesor Lupin membantunya duduk. Dia menahan diri agar tidak meringis ketika rasa sakit menyengat kakinya yang baru mengalami patah tulang. _Setidaknya tidak lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya_.

"Pak Menteri, Harry bersedia menjawab pertanyaanmu untuk membantu pencarian dan hanya pencarian semata," kata Lupin, protektif, sembari mengangsurkan Harry kacamatanya. Jelas bagaimana guru muda itu berusaha keras menenangkan diri.

Cornelius Fudge berjalan mengitari Mrs Weasley sehingga sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan Harry. Dia mengeluarkan lipatan surat kabar Daily Prophet dan menyerahkannya pada Harry. "Mr Potter, apa yang kauingat ketika kau diculik?" Fudge bertanya, gamblang. "Dan jangan meninggalkan detil apapun."

Harry menunduk dan melihat di surat kabar, seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sangat kurus, berambut panjang, kusut. Laki-laki itu mengedip perlahan. Rasanya aneh kalau laki-laki seperti ini adalah sahabat baik ayahnya. Laki-laki itu kelihatannya sekarat. "Seperti inikah orangnya?" dia bertanya lamat-lamat, tidak bisa merenggut lepas perhatiannya dari surat kabar itu. "Ini dia?"

"Mr Potter, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu tampang Sirius Black seperti apa?" Pak Menteri bertanya, jengkel.

Harry akhirnya mengangkat pandangan ke arah Fudge, lalu mengalihkannya. Fudge tidak akan menyukai jawabannya. "Eeeh—aku tidak pernah melihatnya," Harry mengaku. "Aku tidak tahu dia menculikku sampai Profesor Lupin memberitahuku."

Fudge terperanjat sampai melangkah mundur. "Ap—bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu?" dia bertanya. "Dia menculikmu selama dua hari! Dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu—"

"—aku tidak sadarkan diri," Harry menyela, terdengar jauh lebih percaya diri daripada yang dia rasakan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut. _Tapi kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan percaya padaku_. "Hal terakhir yang kuingat, aku dilempar ke dinding oleh pamanku," dia menambahkan, lirih.

Mrs Weasley dan Profesor McGonagall menarik napas, syok. Profesor Lupin meremas lemah bahu Harry, mengingatkan remaja itu bahwa dia masih di sana. Sedangkan Mr Weasley, Profesor Snape dan Profesor Dumbledore tampaknya terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Fudge, biar bagaimanapun, kelihatannya masih skeptis. "Mengapa pamanmu melemparmu ke dinding?" Pak Menteri bertanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu, menunduk. "Karena aku ada di sana," dia bergumam. "Karena aku ketiduran dan makan malam tidak siap tepat pada waktunya."

Fudge memandang Profesor Dumbledore, gugup, seakan-akan dia meminta bantuan. "Aku mengerti," katanya, tidak nyaman dengan pengungkapan ini. "_Well_, kau beruntung sekali Black tidak melukaimu lebih jauh, Mr Potter." Mendadak Fudge sangat ingin meninggalkan Infirmary. "Kau menemukan rumah baru bagi anak ini, kan, Albus?"

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong soal itu," katanya, riang. "Harry akan menghabiskan sisa liburannya di sini, di Hogwarts. Staf dan aku setuju, melatihnya cara melindungi diri adalah yang terbaik baginya, terutama dengan Black dalam buron. Kau akan menyampaikan kepadaku semua perkembangan-perkembangan baru, kan?"

"Y—ya, tentu saja," Fudge tergagap, lalu mempertemukan mata dengan Harry. "Sebagai informasi, Mr Potter, pamanmu dituntut oleh pengadilan Muggle. Dia sudah diminta untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan setuju. Tidak akan ada sidang, jadi kita tidak perlu mencemaskan media massa. Selamat siang."

Harry terduduk diam, sementara Menteri Sihir pergi. "Ap—apa?" dia menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya. Perlahan, Harry memandangi orang-orang dewasa. Masing-masing dari mereka (kecuali Profesor Snape yang masih jengkel) tampak gugup. "Apa maksud Mr Fudge tadi?"

Profesor Dumbledore mendekati remaja yang dibelit kecemasan itu dan meletakkan tangan di lengan remaja itu. "Pamanmu mengakui perbuatannya terhadapmu kepada Auror yang menginvestigasi waktu itu, Harry," katanya, lembut. "Dia yang memberi kesaksian bahwa Sirius Black telah menculikmu dengan menggunakan tongkat sihirmu."

Bernapas menjadi hal yang sulit baginya. Orang yang mengkhianati orangtuanya pernah menggunakan tongkat sihirnya? "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!" Harry menjerit. "Aku menyembunyikan tongkatku begitu pulang! Aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun dimana aku menyimpannya!"

Kecuali Midnight.

Realisasi menghantam Harry sekeras Bludger. Midnight selalu tampak cerdas… terlalu cerdas. Ada alasan mengapa Midnight selalu memahami kata-kata Harry. Anjing itu _memang tahu_ apa yang Harry katakan karena anjing itu tidak benar-benar seekor anjing. Midnight sebenarnya tidak pernah ada. Midnight adalah Sirius Black. Hanya itu penjelasannya.

Dia sudah menyembunyikan seorang pembunuh dan pengkhianat di kamarnya tanpa dia sendiri tahu.

* * *

_Balasan untuk review:_

_(1) ainun anissa 9, terima kasih. Salam kenal :)_

_(2) rhie, pertanyaannya terjawab di bab ini, ya._

_(3) rest, okeee, lanjut!_

_(4) Kipkolm Entrasmi, wah saya tidak menyangka komentar seperti ini akan datang. Saya hanya bisa menjelaskan bahwa cerita ini _Alternative Universe (AU)_ dan sudah saya cantumkan di bagian sinopsis *tunjuk atas*. Artinya, kejadian-kejadian di dalam cerita ini, adalah kreasi _author_ sepenuhnya dengan meminjam karakter dan dunia buatan JK Rowling. Dan di sanalah kenikmatan sebuah fanfiksi. Kalau Anda lebih suka melihat Vernon yang _in character_, silakan membaca novelnya saja. Tidak usah membaca fanfiksi. Saya tidak akan mengirimkan _bash_ satupun kepada _author_, karena saya menyukai fanfiksi yang memiliki cerita seperti ini. Lagipula, situs ini adalah media untuk saling mengapresiasi dan membangun, bukan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Terima kasih, sebelumnya, atas kesediaannya mampir dan meninggalkan_ review _unik Anda_._ Dan Anda tidak perlu repot-repot datang lagi,_ _saya tidak mengharap review kedua Anda terhadap karya hebat ini.__  
_

_Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan._

_Mini Marauder._


	6. Bab 6 Dementor

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali kek Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 6 **_**Dementor**_

Ada bermacam-macam emosi yang muncul begitu kau sadar kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. Pertama, syok yang dengan cepat diikuti oleh penyangkalan. Harry sudah terombang-ambing emosi-emosi itu sejak lama sekali terasanya. Kalau Midnight benar adalah Black, lalu mengapa anjing itu melindunginya dari Paman Vernon? Mengapa anjing itu terlihat begitu perhatian dan bersimpati sementara orang-orang lain berpendapat laki-laki itu menginginkannya mati?

Begitu syoknya hilang, Harry kemudian termakan rasa bersalah. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Midnight. Buktinya sudah tampak sejak di awal. Midnight jelas lebih berkelakuan seperti manusia daripada anjing. Mengapa _sih _dia tidak membuka mata dan mengakui kenyataan? Bagaimana dia bisa begitu bodoh? Dia telah mengumbar semuanya kepada Sirius Black!

Kemarahan muncul setelah rasa bersalah. Marah kepada diri sendiri, Black dan bahkan Profesor Dumbledore telah menyembunyikan ini semua dari dirinya. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Profesor Lupin, Harry kira laki-laki itu tahu kebenaran tentang Midnight, yang seketika menghancurkan rasa kepercayaan Harry terhadap guru muda itu. Mengapa semua orang harus tahu lebih banyak tentang hidupnya daripada dia? Mengapa tidak seorangpun mau memberitahunya? Apa permintaannya itu terlalu muluk-muluk?

Sepertinya _sih _begitu.

Kemarahan dan rasa bersalah berakhir saling bersaing bagi Harry. Profesor Dumbledore tidak berbohong kepada Fudge tentang latihan Harry. Syok saja belum cukup menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan orang-orang ketika menemukan tongkat sihir Harry di dalam kopernya. Mengapa Black mau mengembalikan tongkat sihirnya kalau dia sendiri tidak punya? Terlalu banyak kejadian selama penculikan yang tidak masuk akal.

Begitu Harry diperbolehkan meninggalkan Infirmary, dia langsung terjun ke banyaknya pelajaran yang terdiri dari ilmu pertahanan diri baik secara sihir maupun Muggle. Profesor Lupin mengajari Harry bagaimana bertarung secara fisik, sedangkan Profesor Dumbledore, Flitwick dan McGonagall, bahkan Snape, mengajarinya berbagai aspek di dalam sihir. Profesor Flitwick, tentu saja, di bidang Mantra. Profesor McGonagall membimbingnya Transfigurasi sederhana yang bisa berguna dalam situasi hidup-mati (mengubah benda menjadi senjata, dan semacamnya). Profesor Snape memberitahunya tanaman-tanaman dan herba mana yang bisa berguna sebagai pertolongan pertama terhadap luka-luka. Profesor Dumbledore menyatukan semua aspek itu.

Harry mengalami kemajuan pesat, berkeyakinan tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi. Dia tidak mau terlalu cepat percaya terhadap apapun atas keegoisannya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin terlalu dikuasai oleh emosinya lagi. Dia tidak ingin menjadi korban lagi.

Selama dua minggu, Harry tidak melakukan apapun selain berlatih dan belajar. Para guru dan Keluarga Weasley ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, yang sudah dilewatkan selagi Harry memulihkan diri, namun Harry menolak. Dia tidak ingin terganggu. Dia tidak menoleransi gangguan dalam bentuk apapun.

Obsesinya tidak luput dari perhatian para guru. Harry sementara ini diizinkan tinggal di kamar tamu milik Profesor Lupin, tetapi dia jarang menghabiskan waktu di sana. Lupin mencari-cari Harry di jam-jam makan untuk mengingatkan anak itu agar makan dan bahkan hampir harus menyuruhnya tidur juga. Harry telah mengungkapkan kepada Profesor Lupin tentang kekerasan fisik yang diterimanya dari Paman Vernon dan detil-detil lain tentang keadaan hidupnya di rumah Keluarga Dursley hanya diterimanya setelah panggilan telepon. Tampaknya banyak yang menunggu Harry membicarakan hal itu.

Harry belum berbicara apa-apa tentang Midnight dan Sirius Black, yang sebetulnya adalah perwujudan satu orang, kepada siapapun; dan selain Profesor Lupin, semua orang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah cerita menarik. Meski barangkali bukan langkah cerdas, Harry memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkapkan hal ini kepada Lupin. Kalau laki-laki itu ingin Harry mempercayainya, dia harus menunjukkan dulu kalau dia bisa dipercaya Harry.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang memaksa Harry untuk bertambah dewasa dalam waktu semalam, dan Harry tidak berencana untuk mengubahnya. Harry tidak butuh orang-orang mengkonfirmasi apa yang dipandangnya benar: dia adalah bocah idiot.

Di suatu pagi buta di pertengahan bulan Agustus, Harry terbangun paling pertama, seperti biasa. Sebagian latihan Muggle bersama Profesor Lupin mengharuskannya lari setiap pagi dan sore. Pertamanya, sulit sekali bagi Harry yang saat itu masih lemah. Tetapi segera setelah itu, Harry berlari dua kilometer dua kali sehari tanpa berkeringat. Harry biasa melakukan latihan menyegarkan itu sendirian, sambil memikirkan apapun yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Menghabiskan sisa liburan di Hogwarts sepertinya menjadi berkah sekaligus kutukan bagi Harry. Di satu sisi, dia tidak perlu menghadapi bisik-bisik dan tatapan dari teman sekelasnya atau dipanggil 'orang aneh' oleh kerabatnya. Belajarnya juga lebih fokus karena berhadapan langsung dengan gurunya. Di sisi lain, Harry merasa kesepian dan konstan diawasi setiap waktu sepanjang hari. Seolah-seolah guru-gurunya selalu mengawasinya dan mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi ketika latihan berlangsung. Profesor Snape bahkan mulai perang ejekan yang mengingatkan Harry betapa arogan dan lancangnya dia.

Namun Harry tidak membalas. Dia sudah menyerah soal meyakinkan banyak orang terhadap bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya. Kalau mereka ingin percaya dengan kebohongan, silakan saja. Profesor Snape sudah menentukan pilihannya di momen pertama kali Harry menapakkan kaki di Aula Besar dua tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. _Sama saja seperti orang-orang lain di dunia sihir_.

Sepelan mungkin, Harry meninggalkan kamar tamu Profesor Lupin untuk lari pagi. Meski tidak ada yang memberitahunya, dia tahu Profesor Lupin sedang tidak enak badan. Dia tampak lebih pucat dan lemah beberapa hari belakangan, jadi Harry merasa lebih baik membiarkan laki-laki itu tidur, mempertimbangkan apa saja Lupin selama ini telah lakukan terhadapnya; menjadi wali sementaranya dan macam-macam lagi.

Udara dingin pagi hari menyegarkan dan seketika melenyapkan kantuk. Matahari baru merangkak dari permukaan danau, sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah bosan Harry tonton. Setelah pemanasan, Harry memulai lari paginya mengikuti arah yang dibuat Profesor Lupin. Sampai di danau, Harry menyusuri tepiannya menuju gerbang depan. Kalau dia bisa berlari dengan kecepatan seperti ini sampai akhir, dia kira dia bisa membaca-baca bab tentang Mantra sebelum sarapan pagi.

Kemudian sesuatu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba, suhu udara menurun drastis. Napasnya sendiri seolah berhenti di dada. Dinginnya menyesakkan, sampai dia terjatuh, lututnya membentur tanah. Dia tidak bisa bergerak; tidak bisa berpikir. Segalanya gelap gulita tepat bersamaan dengan munculnya jeritan seseorang yang menulikan pendengarannya. Jeritan seorang wanita yang memicu hatinya ikut menjerit pilu. Dia harus menolongnya.

_Siapapun, tolong!_

"Harry! Harry, bangunlah!"

Seseorang mendekapnya erat, tetapi Harry tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk bergerak dan mencari tahu siapa itu. Seakan-akan sesuatu menyedot semua kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk sadar bahwa dia sendiri gemetaran. Dia mual sekali. Jangan tanya apa dia bisa bergerak atau tidak.

Suara-suara percakapan menyadarkan Harry akan sesuatu yang sedang berlangsung di sekitarnya. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sini, Lupin! Dia harus segera mendapat pertolongan!"

"Aku tahu, Severus," Lupin menjawab, panik, lalu memposisikan Harry di dalam pelukannya sehingga aman, sebelum menggendongnya. Sambil mendekap erat Harry di dada, Lupin bergegas kembali ke kastil di belakang Snape, yang memimpin rute. Segalanya tidak jelas. Lupin bisa merasakan Harry kesulitan bernapas dan hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka belum terlambat.

Memasuki Infirmary, Lupin membaringkan Harry dengan hati-hati di tempat tidur terdekat dan memanggil secangkir coklat panas dengan sihir, sementara Snape mencari Madam Pomfrey. Menyangga tubuh atas anak itu, Lupin menuangkan cairan masih berasap itu ke kerongkongan Harry. "Ayolah, Harry," gumam Lupin. "Semoga tidak ada apa-apa. Semoga kau masih di sana."

Harry mengerang, lemah. Dia merasa panas mengaliri tubuhnya, hampir mengusir rasa dinginnya. Sesuatu yang hangat dituangkan di kerongkongannya. Dengan susah payah, Harry membuka mata dan mendapati bayangan-bayangan memfokuskan diri, membentuk sosok Profesor Lupin. Laki-laki itu kelihatannya cemas sekali, mengapa?

Cairan hangat masih dituangkan ke kerongkongan Harry dan kali ini, Harry sadar sepenuhnya dan mulai refleks memuntahkannya, yang sontak membangunkan Lupin dari kekalutannya. Lupin cepat-cepat meletakkan cangkir coklat panas di meja dan membaringkan sekali lagi anak itu. Tanpa kata, Lupin menyelimuti Harry, seraya menghela napas lega. "Kau tahu aku siapa, Harry?" Lupin bertanya lirih, hampir dikuasai ketakutan.

Harry mengangguk lemah. Pelupuknya semakin berat, memaksa Harry agar tidur. Dia hanya bisa berharap, wanita yang tadi di dengarnya telah selamat.

* * *

"DEMI MERLIN, APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DI LUAR SANA SENDIRIAN?!" raung Mrs Weasley. "DIA SEHARUSNYA AMAN DI SINI!"

Bukan panggilan bangun tidur yang terbaik. Dia masih lelah sekali, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Mrs Weasley. Membuka mata seraya meraba-raba, mencari kacamatanya, Harry duduk pelan-pelan sekali dan memaksa otaknya agar bangun. Dia menemukan kacamatanya di meja samping tempat tidur dan memakainya. Dia melihat orang-orang berkumpul di pintu. Sepertinya, semua guru dan Mr Weasley berusaha menenangkan Mrs Weasley atas terjadinya sesuatu. Mengapa beliau marah sekali?

"Harry selalu lari setiap pagi, Molly," kata Dumbledore tenang, tapi tidak disertai nada riangnya yang biasa. "Ini adalah bagian dari latihan yang aku diskusikan bersama kalian. Menteri datang tanpa memberitahuku lebih dahulu. Kalau kami tahu dia akan membawa Dementor, kami tidak akan mengizinkan Harry keluar kastil. Aku meyakinkanmu, Harry aman di sini."

Harry langsung memucat. Tadi itu Dementor? Bagaimana Sirius Black mengatasi mereka selama dua belas tahun? Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa? Hanya memikirkan bagaimana berhadapan dengan mereka dalam waktu lama, membuat Harry bergidik. Walau sebentar, Harry sempat iba terhadap para narapidana Azkaban. Di dunia Muggle tidak ada yang sekejam Dementor.

"Harry baik-baik saja, Molly," kata Mr Weasley, lembut. "Ingat, Harry tidak suka mendengar teriakan-teriakan. Tolong tenangkan dirimu."

Mrs Weasley mengeluarkan desah panjang. "Aku khawatir sekali padanya," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Anak malang itu sudah menempuh lebih banyak hal daripada siapapun, musim panas ini."

Saat itulah ada yang melihatnya. "Mr Potter," kata Madam Pomfrey lega, seraya bergerak ke sisi tempat tidurnya. "Berbaringlah lagi." Harry menurut dan membiarkan Madam Pomfrey mengeceknya. Tangan sejuk mendarat di dahinya. Harry mengangkat pandangan dan menemukan Mrs Weasley menunduk dan tersenyum padanya. Mrs Weasley seperti habis menangis.

Perlahan, Harry mengamati kerumunan di sekelilingnya dan mengerang, seraya memejamkan mata. "Aku dihukum, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Beberapa orang tertawa kecil. "Kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, Harry," kata Dumbledore, riang. "Namun, melihat reaksimu terhadap Dementor, aku harus memintamu mengubah lokasi latihanmu. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Cornelius yakin sekali kalau ingin melindungi Hogwarts dan para muridnya dari Sirius Black, kastil haruslah dijaga Dementor."

"Kami tidak setuju, Harry, tetapi Pak Menteri keras kepala sekali," timpal Lupin. "Dia ngotot ini semua demi keselamatanmu, karena Black pernah menculikmu. Apa kau ingat apa yang aku ajarkan padamu tentang Dementor?"

Harry mengangguk perlahan, lalu mengalihkan mata dari pandangan gelisah yang menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Dia benci pandangan macam itu yang malah lebih sering dia lihat. "Bagaimana sesuatu akan menolongku kalau justru membuatku tidak berdaya?" Harry bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Profesor Dumbledore duduk di tempat tidur Harry dan mengamati Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku bisa mengerti kamu frustrasi, Harry," katanya. "Aku menyesal aku harus menambahkan ini. Murid-murid kelas tiga ke atas diizinkan berwisata ke Desa Hogsmeade di beberapa akhir minggu tertentu sepanjang tahun, selama mereka memiliki formulir yang ditandatangani oleh orangtua atau wali. Namun melihat situasimu, aku memintamu untuk tidak berpartisipasi."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya pelan dan memandang Profesor Dumbledore lurus-lurus, lalu mengalihkan mata setelah beberapa saat. Sekali lagi, dia harus diperlakukan berbeda karena dia Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Mengapa dia tidak bisa diperlakukan normal sekali saja? "Apa itu karena ada pembunuh massal yang mencoba membunuhku, atau karena aku sudah tidak punya wali lagi?" Harry bertanya, suaranya pecah.

Tidak ada yang langsung menjawab. Ruangan hening cukup lama. Harry bisa merasakan matanya panas karena air mata, tetapi bersikeras menahannya seperti yang selama bertahun-tahun dia berhasil lakukan. Mengapa dia harus selalu kehilangan segalanya? Dia mengerti Profesor Dumbledore mencoba melindunginya, tetapi tetap saja ini tidak adil.

"Aku tidak suka mengakui ini, Harry, Hogsmeade belum cukup aman untukmu," kata Dumbledore, lembut. "Desa itu sudah disisir, tetapi ada banyak tempat-tempat rahasia yang mungkin terlewat. Dementor akan berpatroli bersama beberapa Auror untuk memastikan keselamatan murid-murid lain, karena hanya kamulah fokus Black. Kemungkinan besar dia akan mencoba menculikmu lagi, setelah kau sekarang lebih sehat."

Diskusi ini ditutup, semua orang tahu itu. Harry mengakui, dia lega Profesor Dumbledore bersedia jujur. Dia akan menuruti semua permintaan Dumbledore… untuk saat ini.

* * *

_Balasan untuk review:_

_(1) plumez, betul kan? :)_

_(2) ainun anissa 9, siap~_

_(3) rest, terima kasih kembali :)_

_Sekadar menjelaskan, untuk hari Senin - Jumat, jadwal update saya tidak tentu ya. Saya usahakan tiap hari ada update, tapi kalau tidak bisa, terpaksanya seperti sekarang ini: dua hari sekali. Untuk Sabtu dan Minggu, saya upayakan update 2 bab sehari. Tapi kalau tidak bisa, ya satu bab saja._

_Omong-omong, ini kali pertamanya saya mencoba menerjemahkan satu cerita utuh... dan panjang. Saya selalu membaca ulang karya saya. Tetapi kalau masih ada diksi yang kurang pas di hati, mohon maaf ya :)_

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

_Mini Marauder._


	7. Bab 7 Reuni dengan Sahabat

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

_Maaf menunggu, bab yang ini panjangnya 12 halaman…. T_T_

_Sebelum memulai, ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. Di bab sebelumnya, saya menerjemahkan "perampok" untuk kata "marauder". Lalu saya mendapat review menarik dari seorang reviewer yang meminta untuk tetap menggunakan bahasa aslinya saja, karena terdengarnya aneh kalau diterjemahkan. Tadinya, saya memilih mengikuti istilah yang dipakai di buku Harry Potter—Perampok (Peta Perampok). Tapi, karena rating karya ini K+, ada baiknya saya memakai bahasa aslinya saja: Marauder._

_Cheers for the kind readers and reviewers! Selamat membaca :)_

* * *

**Bab 7 **_**Reuni dengan Sahabat**_

Sejak hari itu, banyak yang tampak berubah di Hogwarts. Para instruktur Harry mengerahkan usaha terbaik mereka untuk membuat pelajaran mereka menyenangkan. Niat mereka bagus, tetapi Harry merasa itu karena mereka semua ingin menebus ganjaran atas perbuatan Profesor Dumbledore terhadapnya. Ya, benar—Harry memang muram selama beberapa hari, tetapi obsesinya tentang Sirius Black mengurangi kekecewaanya.

Setelah diperbolehkan meninggalkan Infirmary, Harry tinggal di kamar tamu Profesor Dumbledore untuk beberapa hari. Tampaknya, Profesor Lupin sedang sakit. Namun ketika Harry ingin tahu keadaannya, semua orang berkata padanya bahwa penyakit Profesor Lupin tidak parah. Sepanjang waktu selama Harry tinggal bersamanya, Profesor Dumbledore mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat Harry terbuka tentang semua masalah yang dihadapinya, tetapi Harry cuma menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja dan harus kembali belajar.

Setelah menemukan fakta bahwa tidak ada sosok wanita yang baru diserang Dementor, Harry mulai penasaran mengapa dia mendengar jeritan seorang wanita. Menurut Profesor Lupin, Dementor memaksa orang-orang untuk mengingat kembali kenangan terburuk mereka. Sedangkan, Harry tidak ingat pernah mendengar seorang wanita berteriak sepilu itu. Takut dia mulai gila, Harry meninggalkan topik itu, sambil berharap pengalaman semacam itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

Harry berada dalam tahanan rumah—_er_—kastil di sepanjang sisa liburannya. Persediaannya untuk kebutuhan sekolah setahun mendatang dikirimkan melalui pos burung hantu, Madam Malkin datang sendiri ke Hogwarts untuk mengukurnya secara langsung dan membuatkan jubah baru untuknya, dan trek larinya yang tadinya menyenangkan sekarang berubah jadi _maze_ koridor kastil yang mengerikan. Adalah hal yang luar biasa dari sebuah larangan melangkah ke area _outdoor_ bisa mengubah mental seseorang. Ada banyak waktu dimana para guru menemukan Harry duduk di ambang jendela, memandang keluar dan larut dalam lamunan. Beberapa orang (kecuali Snape) merasa sedih, melihat Harry begitu menutup diri. Mereka hanya bisa berharap segalanya akan kembali normal setelah para murid kembali bersekolah.

Karena Harry mengikuti kelas pilihan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib yang dilaksanakan di luar kastil, perhitungan dan perencanaan diselenggarakan untuk mencegah pelajaran tersebut dilaksanakan di dekat Hutan Terlarang. Dipilihlah sebuah halaman di tengah kastil. Hagrid, yang baru saja dipromosikan menjadi guru mata pelajaran tersebut, tidak suka dengan rencana ini karena dia ingin mengenalkan bermacam-macam satwa sihir yang merasa tidak nyaman berjauh-jauh dari Hutan. Berpikir telah merusak kelas Hagrid, membuat Harry merasa sangat bersalah dan hal ini sama sekali tidak memperbaiki _mood_-nya. Dia mulai merasa menjadi beban bagi banyak orang, walau apapun yang mereka katakan.

Begitu 1 September tiba, Harry sudah sangat ingin merasakan udara segar, bahkan menaiki Hogwarts Express ke Hogwarts saja terdengar seperti libur panjang. Demi mempertahankan kesan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja dengan Keluarga Dursley, Harry harus berangkat ke Hogwarts dengan cara yang sama seperti murid-murid lainnya. Namun demikian, Profesor Dumbledore bersikeras agar setidaknya ada dua penyihir dewasa ikut naik kereta demi alasan keamanan. Profesor Lupin berada di kompartemen sama dengan Harry, sedangkan Profesor Flitwick di gerbong guru.

Mereka tiba di stasiun satu jam sebelum kereta berangkat, dengan cara menempuh perjalanan yang aneh, namanya Portkey. Harry tidak suka bepergian dengan cara itu, tapi hanya dengan Portkey mereka bisa menempuh perjalanan dalam waktu yang paling singkat dan rahasia. Dia meninggalkan barang-barangnya di Menara Asrama Gryffindor, kecuali buku Mantra Pertahanan yang sedang dia baca. Dengan banyaknya waktu menunggu, Harry mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia bertemu Ron dan Hermione. Dia selalu menghubungi mereka; tetapi di dalam surat-suratnya, dia tidak pernah membeberkan detil-detil jelas. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu mereka tentang kejadian persisnya ketika dia diculik, dengan alasan 'akan kuberitahu kalau kita ketemu nanti'. Harry juga merahasiakan apa saja yang selama ini dia lakukan, meski dia tahu dia harus membayar sikap kerahasiaannya itu nanti.

Dia makan dengan porsi cukup, namun fisiknya hampir-hampir tidak tumbuh. Hasil latihannya tampak dari otot-ototnya yang mulai terbentuk, kalau ada yang mau melihatnya tanpa pakaian tapi tentu saja Harry tidak akan mengizinkan. Sudah berada dalam jubahnya, bentuk fisik baru Harry tersembunyi dengan sempurna. Yang terlihat hanya agak bertambahnya berat badan Harry.

Perubahan lain terletak pada kacamata Harry. Profesor McGonagall menghabiskan seminggu mengajari Harry bagaimana mentransfigurasi benda-benda menjadi kacamata, jaga-jaga kalau kacamatanya hilang atau rusak parah. Sebagian dari pelajaran itu adalah mengubah bentuk kacamatanya (di sanalah bagian menariknya, menurut guru Transfigurasi itu). Harry sekarang memakai kacamata dengan rangka kawat dan lebih menyesuaikan bentuk wajahnya; setidaknya itu yang Profesor McGonagall katakan padanya.

Memandang ke arah platform sepi di balik jendela, Harry mulai berpikir apakah ini ide bagus. Yah, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan teman-temannya tapi apa dia siap untuk benar-benar bersikap jujur dengan mereka? _Tidak, tidak sama sekali_. Bukan soal latihannya. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu kepada mereka, karena mereka mungkin akan cemburu. _Itu, dan karena Profesor Dumbledore menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakannya_.

Harry tidak berniat menceritakan kepada dunia apa yang terjadi di Privet Drive musim panas ini, namun bisakah dia merahasiakannya dari Ron dan Hermione? Bagaimana kalau mereka menyadari kedekatan antara Harry dengan sebagian besar staf pengajar Hogwarts? Selain Profesor Snape, seluruh staf pengajar Hogwarts memanggilnya Harry. Harry juga memanggil mereka dengan nama depan mereka. Mereka juga _luar biasa _overprotektif kalau menyangkut Harry. Rasanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu, Harry si yatim piatu telah membentuk sebuah ikatan keluarga aneh bersama mereka. Profesor Lupin bertindak sebagai pengganti ayah, Madam Hooch dan Profesor Sprout sebagai bibi, Profesor Flitwick sebagai paman, Hagrid tentu saja sebagai kakak yang melindungi, Profesor McGonagall sebagai nenek yang tegas, dan Profesor Dumbledore sebagai kakek yang sabar dan pengertian. Mrs Weasley sudah seperti seorang ibu yang _bawel_.

Cukup baginya untuk membuat semua orang pusing tujuh keliling.

"Harry?" tanya Profesor Lupin, penasaran. "Ada apa?"

Memaksa dirinya bangun dari lamunan, Harry dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Profesor Lupin dan menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin bicara sekarang. _Toh_ dia harus menjawab apa? _Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya takut terhadap bagaimana teman-temanku akan berpendapat begitu mereka tahu pamanku melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadapku dan seseorang yang mengkhianati orangtuaku menculikku dari rumah. Semua baik-baik saja seperti biasa_.

"Aku yakin teman-temanmu khawatir tentangmu, Harry," kata Lupin, lembut. "Kamu tidak perlu bercerita apa-apa kepada mereka kalau kamu tidak siap. Kalau mereka teman sejatimu, mereka akan menghormati apapun keputusanmu."

Harry menjatuhkan pandangan. "Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tahu tentang Keluarga Dursley?" dia bertanya lirih. "Aku tahu aku tidak siap bercerita kepada mereka, tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Ron dan Hermione. Kalau mereka tahu aku menyembunyikan sesuatu, mereka tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum menemukan jawabannya. Bagaimana kalau aku mengalami _flashback_ lagi?"

Lupin mengerutkan dahi. Tampaknya Harry tidak mengalami kemajuan sepesat yang dia duga. "Kamu belum mendapat _flashback_ sama sekali dalam dua minggu ini, Harry," kata Lupin. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini. Kamu tahu kalau ada sesuatu terjadi atau kalau kamu butuh seseorang untuk bicara, kantorku selalu terbuka untukmu. Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonagall juga sudah memberitahumu ini. Hanya karena sekolah sudah dimulai, tidak berarti kami akan melupakanmu."

Bahu Harry turun. Dia tahu dia terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. "Aku tahu," katanya, pelan. "Maafkan aku—"

"—Tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan," Profesor Lupin menyela. "Kau baru saja melewati musim panas yang berat, sendirian. Mungkin butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kastil yang berisik dan penuh sesak." Menyadari Harry mulai kelihatan gugup, Lupin memutuskan untuk mengganti topik. "Maukah kau mendengar cerita bagaimana ayahmu melamar ibumu?"

Harry memandang Profesor Lupin dan mengangguk, kecemasannya terlupakan dengan cepat. Lupin sudah bercerita tentang hari-hari para Marauder di sekolah. Cerita-cerita itu selalu memberi efek menenangkan jauh lebih dahsyat daripada ramuan. Akhirnya rileks, Harry menyimak cerita Lupin. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan semua kejadian di dalam benaknya. Harry menyukai cerita-cerita tentang orangtuanya. Rasanya, orang tuanya memang pernah hidup.

Sebelum Harry sadar keadaan sekeliling, orang-orang mulai memenuhi platform tapi dia terlalu asyik mendengarkan cerita Profesor Lupin untuk memperhatikan. Faktanya, baru ketika pintu kompartemennya menggeser terbuka, Harry sadar berapa lama waktu berlalu. Baik Harry maupun Lupin, keduanya menoleh dan menemukan seorang bocah laki-laki tinggi, memiliki bintik-bintik di wajah, rambutnya merah. Dan seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat berantakan yang membawa kucing oranye. Mereka berdiri di ambang pintu. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata sementara kedua remaja itu menatap Harry dengan syok.

Akhirnya, yang perempuan bergerak: menurunkan kucingnya dulu, lalu secepat kilat menyambar Harry dan memeluknya erat sekali. "Kami cemas sekali!" serunya. "Aku tahu kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa, tapi kami tidak percaya begitu saja. Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja setelah diculik orang macam Sirius Black? Ron dan aku, kami berdua mencoba membujuk Dumbledore agar kami diizinkan menjengukmu, tapi beliau tidak bersedia. Beliau tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa kecuali kalau kau aman."

Harry memandang sekilas Lupin, yang berusaha keras tidak tertawa. "_Er_—Hermione?" Harry bertanya, canggung. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Tapi aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mengizinkan aku bernapas."

Hermione buru-buru melepaskan Harry dan duduk di sebelahnya. Baru saat itulah dia menyadari ada sosok lain di kompartemen. Dia meneliti wajah asing itu. "Oh, maafkan aku," katanya, sopan. "Apa Anda temannya Harry? Namaku Hermione Granger dan ini—" dia menunjuk Ron, "—Ronald Weasley."

Lupin sedikit menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian," katanya, baik hati. "Namaku Remus Lupin, guru baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Harry dan aku baru saja mendiskusikan betapa menariknya pendidikan kalian dua tahun belakangan ini. Satu orang meninggal, satunya lagi kehilangan ingatan. Bukan rekor yang patut dibanggakan."

Ron memasuki kompartemen dan duduk di hadapan Hermione. "Em—_well_, orang bilang posisi itu dikutuk," timpalnya, agak gugup. "Tidak ada Kau-Tahu-Siapa di belakang kepalamu atau tidak mencuri keberhasilan orang lain, kan?"

"Ron!" teriak Hermione. "Jangan kasar! Dia guru lho!"

Pintu menggeser terbuka lagi dan muncullah anak perempuan berambut merah, yang matanya melebar melihat Harry. Ginny Weasley, adik Ron, dan bungsu dari Weasley bersaudara, dengan cepat wajahnya memerah dan menghindari mata Harry. "Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Harry," katanya, malu-malu. "Kami semua khawatir terhadapmu."

Dua lagi rambut merah dengan wajah identik menyembulkan kepala. Harry bisa mendengar Hermione dan Ron mengerang jengkel. Fred dan George Weasley, si pembuat onar terkenal telah tiba. "Hei, Harry!" sapa Fred, ceria. "Apa kabar?"

"Kami merindukanmu musim panas ini," tambah George.

"Iya, kami butuh satu orang lagi untuk percobaan," kata Fred, cengirannya menyeramkan. "Menyiksa _Ronniekins _kecil lama-lama tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa saat dan Ginny jelas-jelas di luar pilihan."

"Betul sekali, Forge tersayang," kata George. "Ples, kita bisa bergantung pada Harry untuk menjadikan hidup lebih menarik."

"Setuju, Gred," kata Fred.

Hermione memutar mata dan menghela napas frustrasi, wajah Ron merah padam karena malu, Ginny dan Profesor Lupin susah payah menahan tawa, sedangkan Harry mencoba memahami kata-kata mereka. Serahkan pada si Kembar Weasley untuk bertindak seolah segalanya normal. "Ini pembicaraan privat atau siapa saja boleh bergabung?" tanya Harry, tersenyum.

Fred dan George berlagak terperanjat. "Harry, kau telah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami," Fred memulai. "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau sekarang—"

"—tidak ada yang namanya privasi," George menambahkan. "Jadi, _adik_-ku, kami dengar kau dipindahkan ke lokasi yang lebih aman sejak insiden itu. Tolong, oh _tolong_, katakan kepada kami kalau kau setidaknya punya sisi kenakalan."

"Apa ini pembicaraan yang boleh aku hadiri?" Profesor Lupin bertanya penasaran, meskipun demikian dia terlihat menikmati si kembar saling menyambung kalimat. "Merlin melaknat kalau aku mendengar rencana berbuat onar dari si Kembar Weasley yang legendaris."

Fred dan George nyengir bangga. "Tadi kau dengar itu?" tanya Fred. "_Legendaris_! Sedangkan Mum bilang kita tidak akan sukses. HA!"

"Sebenarnya, saudaraku tersayang, Percy si Kepala Besar yang bilang begitu," George mengoreksi, menggeleng pelan. "Aib yang kita dapat dari kakak laki-laki kita, yang menjadi Ketua Murid, ini tidak pantas."

"Aku setuju," tambah Fred. Dia seperti berpikir serius selama beberapa waktu, sebelum menoleh ke George dengan wajah bersemangat. "Mungkin kita harus mulai mengempiskan kepala besarnya."

"Ide yang bagus sekali!" seru George. "_Well_ sampai jumpa, saudara-saudara tersayang, yang kami anggap saudara dan profesor yang _mulia_. Kami punya banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Mungkin perlu berbulan-bulan untuk menanamkan kerusakan yang cukup agar Percy kembali ke sebuah tempat yang kita, para manusia, sebut bumi."

"Betul, betul," kata Fred, seraya mengikuti saudaranya keluar dari kompartemen.

Setelah pintu kompartemen bergeser menutup, Harry memandangi Hermione yang mengelus-elus kucing oranye yang dia peluk tadi. Terdesak keinginan memulai pembicaraan yang tidak terfokus padanya, Harry mengira dia bisa mulai dari apa yang ada. "Jadi Hermione, kamu punya peliharaan baru?" tanya Harry.

Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Hadiah ulang tahun dari orangtuaku," katanya, senang. "Tadinya aku minta dibelikan burung hantu, tapi sewaktu aku melihat Crookshanks, aku tidak bisa menolak. Dia tampan sekali, kan?"

Harry melirik Ron dengan satu alis terangkat. Menurutnya, kucing itu sama sekali tidak tampan. Bulunya tebal dan lembut sekali dan wajahnya aneh; seperti agak pemarah dan moncongnya melesak. Harry penasaran apa kucing itu pernah menabrakkan wajahnya ke dinding bata. Meski begitu, binatang itu tampak nyaman. Dia mendengkur selagi Hermione mengelusnya.

"Kalau aku bilang, binatang itu monster," kata Ron, jengkel. "Yang penting jauhkan—jauhkan—_makhluk_ itu dari Scabbers!"

Sebuah tiupan peluit keras sekali mengagetkan semua orang. Harry melihat keluar jendela ketika kereta mulai melaju. Dia melirik sebentar Profesor Lupin, lalu mengembalikan lagi perhatiannya keluar jendela. Dia malas kembali ke larangan-larangan yang Profesor Dumbledore tetapkan untuknya. Dia sama sekali tidak menunggu kembali pada Dementor yang menjaga kastil.

"Jadi, Profesor," Hermione memecah keheningan. "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, kenapa Anda ada di kereta ini? Maksud saya, saya tidak pernah mendengar ada guru di kereta bersama para murid sebelum ini, saya hanya penasaran…" Dia akhirnya menyadari semua mata tertuju padanya. "Aku akan diam sekarang."

Profesor Lupin memandang Harry, yang hanya mengangkat bahu, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Hermione. "Dikarenakan peristiwa yang baru-baru ini terjadi, Profesor Dumbledore meminta beberapa guru naik kereta untuk berjaga-jaga," katanya, santai. "Aku yakin kalian tahu Sirius Black belum tertangkap. Meski rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan naik kereta juga, kami memilih selamat daripada menyesal."

Harry mendengus. "Dengan kata lain, Profesor Lupin adalah pengawalku sampai kita tiba di Hogwarts," dia merangkum; kejengkelannya tidak dapat tertutupi. "Aku tidak diizinkan mengikuti kegiatan apapun tahun ini, termasuk wisata ke Hogsmeade."

Ron dan Hermione syok menatap Harry. "T—tapi Black tidak mungkin menyerang orang-orang sedesa di siang bolong!" seru Hermione. "Tidak ada orang sebodoh itu!" Dia menoleh ke arah Ron untuk minta bantuan, tetapi yang belakangan disebut hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ya ampun! Ini tidak adil! Formulir perizinanmu ditandatangani, kan?"

Harry meringis. "_Er_—tidak," katanya, gugup. Bagaimana dia meloloskan diri dari topik ini?

"Hermione, tolong tenangkan dirimu," kata Profesor Lupin. Nada bicaranya sabar. "Kalau kamu ingat, formulir perizinan yang dilampirkan bersama surat dari sekolah dikirimkan setelah masalah Black. Juga, Profesor Dumbledore berhak menentukan secara final siapa yang boleh dan _tidak _boleh pergi ke Hogsmeade. Beliau punya alasan dan kita hanya bisa menerimanya."

Hermione mengalihkan mata, malu dengan sikapnya tadi. "Maafkan saya," katanya, pelan. "Saya tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja, harusnya ini bisa jadi agenda menyenangkan bagi kami… tapi sekarang kami tidak bisa pergi."

Harry memikirkan apa yang anak perempuan itu barusan katakan, yakin dia salah mendengar. "Kami?" dia bertanya. "Kan cuma aku yang tidak bisa pergi. Kalian berdua tidak perlu ikut-ikutan karena aku."

"Tapi kamu bakal terjebak di kastil sendirian," Ron menolak. "Kami tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi padamu."

"Dia tidak akan sendirian," kata Profesor Lupin, tersenyum. "Profesor Dumbledore merasa akan bijaksana bagi Harry mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran tambahan dalam Pertahanan, mengingat sejarah hidupnya."

Mata Hermione melebar, syok. "P—pelajaran tambahan?" dia tergagap, menoleh ke Harry. "Kamu dapat pelajaran _tambahan_? Oh! Apa kami boleh ikut? Kami butuh latihan-latihan, terutama setelah dua tahun belakangan ini. Kumohon, oh kumohon! Kesempatan belajar Pertahanan _dengan benar_ tidak boleh disia-siakan!"

Harry dan Ron mengerang. Mereka berdua tahu Hermione tidak akan berhenti membujuk sampai diizinkan mengikuti _kelas _ini. "Seharusnya kau tidak menyebut-nyebut soal itu, Profesor," kata Harry lirih. "Tempat favorit Hermione adalah perpustakaan. Dia pasti mengikuti semua kelas pilihan."

Profesor Lupin meringis. "Sori," ucapnya, bersungguh-sungguh.

* * *

Hermione seperti di surga mendengarkan rencana Profesor Lupin untuk setahun ke depan. Tahu sebaiknya tidak menyela Hermione yang berada dalam elemennya, Harry dan Ron melorot ke lantai dan memilih main catur, dengan Ginny menonton. Kalau mengingat kembali, Profesor Lupin bisa dianggap sedang membantu Harry. Hermione terlalu asyik membicarakan perihal sekolah sekarang, untuk menanyai Harry tentang musim panas lalu. Ron jelas tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, sedangkan Ginny terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

Hujan mulai turun menjelang sore. Hermione akhirnya berhenti bertanya-tanya dan membaca salah satu dari sekian bukunya. Ron dan Ginny bercerita tentang liburan mereka di Mesir. Dan Profesor Lupin mempelajari catatan-catatan untuk di kelasnya. Harry tertawa mendengar usaha Fred dan George menyesatkan Percy ke dalam Pyramid. Dia tidak punya dendam terhadap Ketua Murid baru itu _sih_. Percy memang _terlalu_ tegas. Tentu saja, dengan Fred dan George menjadi saudara, Harry menduga seseorang harus menjadi kebalikan dari mereka berdua.

Pintu kompartemen menggeser terbuka, membuat Hermione dan Ginny terlonjak. Tiga anak laki-laki berdiri di ambang pintu. Yang berdiri di tengah sekaligus ketuanya adalah Draco Malfoy. Dia diapit oleh dua kroninya, Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle yang kelihatannya selalu berbagi otak. Bagaimana mereka bisa naik kelas, masih merupakan sebuah misteri. Ketiga anak itu berasrama Slytherin, yang mana secara natural bermusuhan dengan anak-anak berasrama Gryffindor di kompartemen itu.

"_Well, well_," Malfoy melambat-lambatkan bicaranya. Nadanya malas seperti biasa. "Ternyata ada Potty, dua Weasel, dan satu Darah Lumpur. Ada apa, Potter? Apa kau sebegitu takutnya sampai kau punya _babysitter_ sekarang?"

Harry memutar mata dan menahan diri agar tidak mengutuk rivalnya itu. "Takut sama kamu, Malfoy?" tanyanya, jengkel. "Kayaknya tidak tuh."

"Malfoy?" Lupin bertanya, penasaran, sebelum raut wajahnya berkata dia memahami semuanya. "Ah ya, Draco Malfoy anak dari Lucius Malfoy. Kulihat ayahmu mewariskan _idealisme_-nya padamu. Meskipun begitu, kusarankan kau menahan diri dari menggunakan bahasa semacam itu dan lebihlah menghargai privasi orang lain dengan cara kembali ke kompartemenmu."

Malfoy mencibir laki-laki itu. "Dan siapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruh_ku_?" dia bertanya.

Ron tersenyum. "Profesor Lupin," katanya, bangga. "Dia guru baru Pertahanan. Selamat, Malfoy. Kau baru saja memunculkan kesan jelek bahkan sebelum Pesta Pembukaan. Fred dan George saja belum pernah mencapai prestasi semacam itu."

Pipi Malfoy berubah _pink_ karena malu. Gagal menemukan kata-kata balasan, dia pergi dengan diikuti Crabbe dan Goyle. Begitu pintu kompartemen menutup, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny meledak tertawa. Harry tidak ikut tertawa. Dia kembali memandangi luar jendela. Dia memutuskan, dia tidak akan menceritakan soal apapun tentang musim panasnya kepada siapapun. Dia tidak mau Malfoy mendengarnya lalu mengejeknya. Sudah cukup dia mendengar ejekan-ejekan dari Profesor Snape.

Perjalanan ke utara berlanjut, tapi sekarang lebih sunyi. Hujan turun lebih deras dan awan hitam membuat suasana sedikit bertambah horor. Angin yang semakin kencang menciptakan suara-suara mirip lolongan, yang membuat semua orang tegang. Hanya satu yang jelas ada di pikiran mereka: semakin cepat sampai ke Hogwarts, semakin bagus.

Sayangnya, kereta justru melambatkan kecepatan dan berangsur-angsur berhenti. Semua anak menoleh ke Profesor Lupin, yang pelan-pelan berdiri sambil menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya. "Kalian berempat jangan kemana-mana," katanya, lalu memandang Harry lurus-lurus. "Jangan biarkan siapapun atau apapun masuk ke sini."

Harry baru akan mengangguk ketika hawa dingin yang amat sangat merasuk ke tubuhnya. Napasnya tercekat, dia mencengkeram dadanya. _Jangan, kumohon jangan!_ _Mereka tidak mungkin ada di sini!_ Badannya mulai gemetaran ketika Profesor Lupin buru-buru menghapirinya. Ron, Hermione dan Ginny menonton, syok. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Harry bereaksi seperti itu.

Berpikir secepat kilat, Lupin mengeluarkan sebatang coklat, memotong sekeping, lalu menyelipkan ke mulut Harry. "Biarkan meleleh, Harry," katanya, tenang. "Jangan fokus pada dinginnya." Ingat kalau mereka tidak sendiri, Profesor Lupin cepat-cepat mengoper coklat itu ke tiga Gryffindor yang lain. "Makanlah, kalian akan membutuhkannya."

Pintu kompartemen perlahan sekali terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi berjubah hitam. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik tudung. Profesor Lupin langsung berdiri, mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke makhluk itu. Semua kehangatan yang coklat berikan di tubuh Harry menghilang total. Dadanya kembali sesak. Suara familiar seorang wanita kembali memenuhi pendengarannya, namun sekarang wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Jangan Harry, kumohon jangan, biar kugantikan, bunuh saja aku—"_

Tangan hangat menyentuh dahinya, bersamaan dengan diselipkannya sepotong lagi coklat ke dalam mulutnya, mengentaskan Harry dari dingin yang menyelimutinya. Membuka mata, Harry melihat Profesor Lupin, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny balik memandangnya dengan khawatir. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanannya. Dia memalingkan muka. Dia tahu suara siapa yang barusan didengarnya. "Mum," katanya, lirih.

Lupin memegang bahu kiri Harry. "Kaubilang apa?" dia bertanya.

Harry memandang sahabat orangtuanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku dengar Mum," dia berkata dengan nada bergetar. "Dia memohon kepada Voldemort agar membunuh dia saja, bukannya aku."

Peluit dibunyikan dan kereta melanjutkan perjalanan. Ron, Hermione dan Ginny duduk di seberang Harry. Profesor Lupin duduk di sebelahnya, melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Harry. Harry menegang seperti biasa sebelum rileks. Kenangan terburuknya. Sekarang dia tahu, kenangan terburuknya adalah Haloween malam itu ketika Voldemort membunuh orangtuanya.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka lagi, kali ini Profesor Flitwick menyembulkan kepala. "Semuanya baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya, lalu melihat Harry dan menghela napas. "Seberapa dekat mereka sekarang?"

Ron, Hermione dan Ginny memandang Harry dengan mata lebar, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Harry bahkan tidak menyadari mereka. Dia masih gemetaran, tapi tidak separah tadi. Dia bisa merasakan badannya mulai menghangat, tetapi suara ibunya masih terngiang di telinganya. Sekarang… ibunya mempunyai suara.

"Persis di tempatmu berdiri," jawab Profesor Lupin. "Kau sudah bicara dengan konduktor?"

Flitwick mengangguk. "Aku juga sedang mengecek kompartemen-kompartemen," katanya. "Beberapa murid agak terguncang, tetapi selebihnya baik-baik saja," dia mendekati Harry dan meletakkan tangannya di lengan Harry. "Jangan fokus terhadap kenangan itu, Harry. Coba pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, sesuatu yang ada saat ini."

"Kita hampir sampai," Profesor Lupin berkata pada tiga penonton. "Sebaiknya kalian berganti dengan jubah."

Hermione yang pertama berdiri, tetapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia jelas menyimpan banyak pertanyaan namun takut mengutarakannya. "Profesor, tadi itu apa?" dia bertanya, gugup.

"Tadi itu Dementor," kata Profesor Flitwick. "Mereka penjaga Azkaban dan sedang mencari Sirius Black."

Harry akhirnya berhenti gemetar, tetapi masih merasa lemah. Profesor Lupin menawarkannya coklat lagi, yang dengan senang hati dia terima. Efeknya instan begitu Harry mengunyahnya. Dia hampir merasa normal kembali. _Well_, senormal mungkin setelah kau mendengar ibumu memohon-mohon demi menyelamatkan nyawamu.

Ron, Hermione dan Ginny meninggalkan kompartemen untuk berganti pakaian, dibuntuti oleh Profesor Flitwick yang masih harus mengecek kompartemen lain. Harry dan Profesor Lupin terduduk dalam diam sepanjang sisa perjalanan. Masing-masing tidak ada yang tahu kalau ada yang bisa dikatakan kepada yang lain. Bagaimana kau menghibur seseorang dalam kondisi macam ini? Kau tidak bisa. Kau hanya bisa tetap menemani mereka, kalau-kalau mereka membutuhkanmu.

Setibanya mereka di stasiun, Harry memperhatikan adanya para penyihir ditempatkan di beberapa titik. Harry sudah diberitahu soal ini, bahwa hal ini hanya tindakan pengamanan tetapi tetap saja membuat tegang siapapun yang melihat. Profesor Lupin tetap di sisi Harry, juga ketika mereka turun dari kereta bersama Ron, Hermione dan Ginny. Bisik-bisik dimulai begitu para murid akhirnya melihat Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Harry merasa tidak nyaman, padahal dia berusaha sekeras mungkin mengabaikan.

Profesor Flitwick bergabung dengan mereka ketika mereka sampai ke ratusan kereta kuda—minus kudanya—yang telah menunggu. Sekarang, dengan semua mata memandang ke arah mereka, Harry membiarkan Profesor Lupin mengantarnya ke kereta kuda paling depan. Dia memanjat naik, kemudian diikuti Profesor Lupin dan Flitwick. Ron, Hermione dan Ginny masuk ke kereta berikutnya, membiarkan Harry bersama dua guru mereka.

Bau jamur dan jerami samar-samar menyengat hidung Harry, tetapi Harry tidak begitu memperhatikannya karena kereta kuda telah melaju menuju sekolah. Ketika mereka sampai di gerbang, Harry sekali lagi diserang hawa dingin dan pelan-pelan beringsut mendekati Profesor Lupin. Dia menutup mata dan mencengkeram dadanya, sama sekali tidak sadar Profesor Lupin mengurut punggungnya dalam usaha menenangkannya. Mereka bergerak menuju kastil, kereta kuda mereka menambah kecepatan sampai berhenti mendadak.

Profesor Flitwick turun pertama kali. Profesor Lupin hendak menyusul, tetapi berhenti dan melihat Harry masih dalam posisi sama. Anak itu hampir-hampir terlihat membatu. "Harry, sudah tidak apa-apa," Lupin berkata lembut. "Kau aman, sudah sampai di Hogwarts lagi."

Pelan-pelan, Harry memandang Lupin dan mengangguk, mengerti. Dia mulai membenci efek yang diberikan Dementor kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ibunya memohon-mohon kepada Voldemort. Ketakutan yang mewarnai suara wanita itu membuatnya ngeri. Mengikuti Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Flitwick, Harry memaksa fokus pada saat ini seperti yang dikatakan kepadanya, tetapi sulit sekali. Dengan gontai, dia menaiki tangga-tangga dan melewati pintu oak raksasa menuju Aula Depan.

"Potter! Grangger!" suara familiar berseru dari antara kebisingan anak-anak yang melompat keluar dari kereta kuda. Harry mengangkat kepala dan melihat Profesor McGonagall mendekat. Dia memandang sekilas Profesor Lupin, lalu memperhatikan Harry dengan simpati. "Madam Pomfrey sudah menunggumu, Potter," dia berbisik kepada Harry, lalu menghadapi Hermione. "Miss Granger, tolong ikuti aku."

Harry baru akan memprotes dan bersikeras menjawab kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi Profesor Lupin mendiamkannya dengan tatapan matanya. Frustrasi, Harry mendengus dan terpaksa mengikuti Profesor Lupin ke Infirmary. Madam Pomfrey sudah siap menyambutnya. Dia memeriksanya dengan cepat, tuli dari semua protes Harry. Dia meminta Harry meminum beberapa ramuan, dan sebelum Harry tahu apa yang terjadi, kegelapan menelannya.

* * *

_Balasan Review:  
_  
_(1) ainun anissa 9, selamat datang kembali. Follow terus cerita ini ya :)_

_(2) Nyanmaru desu, sama-sama. Waah, senang sekali saya mendapat review ini. Iya, cerita ini memang mengistimewakan sisi rapuh Harry, yang kurang ditampakkan di novel. Juga, sisi yang seharusnya bisa Vernon Dursley munculkan. Memang kesannya aneh kalau Vernon memberikan lemari di bawah tangga untuk kamar Harry, dan Petunia melemparkan wajah bersabun ke Harry, tetapi tidak benar-benar ada sesuatu seperti abuse itu... kurang sempurna. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya, Harry Potter series itu ditujukan untuk anak-anak ya. Tetapi fanfiksi ini membuka pintu imajinasi saya dan kehausan saya tentang "what if" ini._

_Tentang kemiripan dengan Tom Riddle, saya rasa memang Harry sengaja didisain begitu. Baik oleh JK Rowling, dan ksomm814 di fanfiksi ini. Terlahir yatim piatu, dibesarkan di dunia Muggle, tongkat bersaudara, pemilik Hallow. Apa lagi ya?_

_Kalau reaksi para karakter dengan Sirius, saran saya, tetap ikuti cerita ini saja ;) Kalau saya terangkan sekarang, saya malah jadi membocorkan plot nih... hahaha._

_Hmmm kalau masalah judul, saya merasa tertarik saja bagaimana "Midnight Guardian" kalau diterjemahkan. Kalau bisa diterjemahkan, mengapa tidak? Saya yakin ksomm814 juga punya ketertarikan yang sama. Author mana sih yang nggak pingin lihat judul ceritanya diterjemahkan ke berbagai bahasa? Hahaha. Awalnya memang canggung bacanya. Saya juga sempat bingung bagaimana menerjemahkannya. Dinikmati saja, nanti lama-lama terbiasa. Untuk "marauder", sudah saya sisipkan di awal cerita ya ;) Bermanfaat sekali review ini._

_Saya kurang tahu berapa banyak yang menerjemahkan fanfiksi author lain. Saya baru melihat satu yang masih update. Kalau fanfiksi ini sudah diterjemahkan ke beberapa bahasa juga. Saya meminta izin kepada author-nya untuk menerjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia. Mungkin karena cuma terjemahan, jadi nggak banyak ditanggepin? Hahaha. Saya sih santai saja. Sudah senang saya melihat review teman-teman di sini._

_(3) rhie, oh ya? Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu :D Yep, semangat!_

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan._

_Mini Marauder_


	8. Bab 8 Kelas-kelas Pilihan

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 8 **_**Kelas-kelas Pilihan**_

Sinar matahari menimpa wajah Harry, sekejap membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyak. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia tertidur, tapi tidak menjadikan masalah mengingat dia ketiduran berkali-kali tanpa sadar sejak beberapa bulan terakhir di Hogwarts. Meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidur, Harry menemukan kacamata, memakainya dan susah payah menahan teriakan frustrasi.

Dia di Infirmary. Dia menginap semalaman di Infirmary.

_Malfoy bakal bahagia sekali_.

Marah terhadap dirinya sendiri dan Madam Pomfrey, Harry buru-buru memakai pakaian yang dipakainya kemarin dan meninggalkan Infirmary sebelum ada yang bisa menghentikannya, memastikan dia juga membawa buku bacaannya kemarin dan tongkat sihirnya. Koridor-koridor masih sepi, menandakan hari masih sangat pagi. Berkat dia menjadi tahanan rumah—_er_—kastil, Harry jadi tahu jalan-jalan memotong ke berbagai tujuan. Salah satunya ke Menara Gryffindor.

Dia sudah diberitahu kata kunci baru memasuki asramanya beberapa hari lalu, memuluskan aksinya tanpa menarik perhatian. Ruang Rekreasi tidak berpenghuni, membuatnya tampak seram. Meredam rasa takut, Harry bergegas menuju kamarnya. Dia masuk sepelan mungkin, berindap-indap ke kopernya. Dengkuran Neville Longbottom dan suara napas dalam dan tenang dari Ron, Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan meyakinkannya bahwa mereka semua masih tertidur. Harry melirik jam alarm Neville dan membaca pukul lima tiga puluh. _Pantas, belum ada yang bangun_.

Setelah dia berganti pakaian, Harry menyambar bukunya dan pergi sebelum ada yang tahu dia pernah di sana. Dia pikir dia bisa membaca-baca sebelum kelas pertamanya, sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan kepada Ron dan Hermione supaya mereka tidak memandanginya seolah-olah dia bisa pecah kapan saja. Sudah cukup dia menerima pandangan seperti itu dari mayoritas staf pengajar.

Memasuki Aula Besar, Harry tidak melihat satupun murid. Dia menghampiri meja Gryffindor dan duduk. Piring dan peralatan makan sudah disiapkan, tetapi belum ada makanan disajikan. Mengabaikan perutnya yang keroncongan, Harry membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca. Ternyata ada banyak sekali variasi perisai pertahanan dan entah bagaimana orang bisa mengingat semuanya. Gerakan tongkat sihirnya berbeda-beda tergantung mantra yang diucapkan, yang menspesifikasikan perisai mana yang diinginkan.

Harry terlalu fokus membaca sampai tidak sadar kapan makanan muncul. Tetapi, aromanya tidak mungkin terabaikan. Dia bisa mencium wangi telur, sosis, daging dan kue _muffin_ dalam sekali hirup. Perutnya bekeriuk kelaparan, lagi. Harry mengerang kesal, seraya mengisi piringnya dengan makanan. Menyandarkan bukunya pada sebuah mangkuk besar, Harry meneruskan membaca sambil makan.

Setelah selesai makan, Harry menyingkirkan piringnya dan mengingat kembali apa yang tadi dia baca. Memejamkan mata, Harry mempraktekkan gerakan tongkat sihir yang dideskripsikan. Ada beberapa yang luput, tapi dia ingat sebagian besar. Dia nyengir. Dia banyak belajar dengan cara ini.

Membuka mata, Harry terlonjak di kursinya, hampir terjungkal, mendapati dia tak lagi sendirian. Setelah mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya, Harry menutup bukunya dan mendongak, memandang wajah khawatir Profesor Dumbledore. "_Er_—selamat pagi, _Sir_," kata Harry, memecah keheningan. "Saya tidak mendengar Anda datang."

Profesor Dumbledore tersenyum seraya mencondongkan badan maju, mendekati Harry. "Itu biasa terjadi kalau kamu berpikir terlalu serius," katanya, riang. "Kamu bangun pagi-pagi sekali, Harry. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Harry menggeleng. "Tidak, _Sir_," katanya, jujur. Kalimat-kalimat ini sering memulai perbincangan rutin mereka selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Masalahnya, Harry tidak tahu apa Profesor Dumbledore berkata begitu karena memang serius atau untuk kesopanan saja. Aspek serius biasanya berarti 'aku tahu ada yang mengganggumu, ceritakanlah padaku' sedangkan aspek kesopanan berarti 'kalau kau butuh teman bicara, aku ada di sini'.

Dumbledore terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menegakkan punggung. "Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya, mengangguk. "Aku tahu kemarin hari yang berat untukmu, Harry. Profesor Lupin menyampaikan padaku kalau kau mendengar suara ibumu di kereta. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, pintu kantorku selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Terima kasih, _Sir_," kata Harry, sopan. Membicarakan hal ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan, tapi dia tidak mau terdengar tidak tahu terima kasih atas tawaran Profesor Dumbledore. Bagaimana caramu membicarakan hal macam itu? Harry mengakui, sikap keterbukaan tentang perasaan itu masih aneh baginya. Keluarga Dursley tidak pernah peduli, lalu mengapa yang lain harus peduli?

Harry menunggu sampai Profesor Dumbledore beranjak menuju meja guru, sebelum kembali ke bukunya. Aula Besar mulai terisi, terutama dengan hadirnya Profesor Dumbledore. Harry tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan Kepala Sekolah. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan peran 'kakek penyabar' yang Profesor Dumbledore pegang. Harry tidak yakin. Yang dia tahu, dia harus membuat 'keluarga'-nya bangga.

Berikutnya, Profesor McGonagall masuk. Meski Harry nekat memancangkan matanya pada buku, mau tidak mau dia melihat 'nenek galak'-nya mengubah jalur berjalan. Dia berjalan lewat samping meja Gryffindor, lanjut ke meja guru. Berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menepuk bahu Harry. Harry melihat guru Transfigurasi itu melalui bahunya dan melemparkan senyum lembut. Dia membalas senyumnya, lalu bergabung dengan Dumbledore.

Berikutnya, ada Profesor Snape yang sekadar memelototi Harry sebelum mengambil tempatnya yang biasa di samping Profesor McGonagall. Beberapa menit kemudian, murid-murid mulai membanjiri Aula Besar. Kebanyakan tidak memperhatikan Harry, tapi yang memperhatikan tidak mau repot-repot menutupi respon mereka. Setelah beberapa waktu, Harry mulai penasaran apa saja yang mereka bicarakan. Memangnya mereka tahu seberapa parahnya reaksi Harry terhadap Dementor, atau mereka hanya membicarakan kisah penculikannya dengan Sirius Black?

Kadang, Harry ingin sekali menjadi anak normal.

Fred dan George datang bersama sekumpulan anak-anak Gryffindor dan segera duduk di samping Harry, menyodok pelan Harry dalam prosesnya. Mereka terlihat agak lelah dan jelas jauh dari kesan riang. Harry tidak bisa mengingat kapan dia pernah melihat si Kembar Weasley berwajah serius.

"_Er_—ada sesuatu terjadi?" Harry bertanya, tapi tidak yakin ingin dengar jawabannya.

Kedua kembar bersaudara itu pelan-pelan menoleh ke Harry, simpati tertulis di wajah mereka. Harry benci ekspresi itu. "Tadi malam, Dumbledore mengumumkan penempatan Dementor sebagai 'penjaga' sekolah," kata George. "Dia juga bilang apa efek yang diberikan Dementor pada orang-orang: melihat kenangan terburuk dan lain-lain."

"Ron—_er_—bisa dikatakan membocorkan kalau kau mendengar ibumu ketika dia terbunuh," Fred menambahkan.

Harry memejamkan mata, menunduk. Bukan begini caranya memulai hari pertamanya sekolah. Sekarang, semua orang bakal menatapnya dan berbisik-bisik. Dia tidak menginginkan perhatian, dia tidak membutuhkannya. Mengapa semua orang tidak bisa memperlakukannya sama seperti anak lain? Apa permintaannya itu terlalu sulit? "Berapa orang yang tahu?" tanya Harry, lirih.

"_Er_—_well_—kau kenal Ron," kata George. "Dia tidak pernah mikir sebelum ngomong, dan kelepasan soal itu waktu makan malam kemarin. Jadi, tentu saja semua yang duduk di sebelah mereka mendengarnya—"

"—lalu mereka memberitahu sebelah-sebelah mereka," tambah Fred. "Dan seterusnya—"

"—dan seterusnya," kata George. "Jadi, aku kira semua orang tahu," wajahnya berubah dari simpati ke seringai jahat, "tapi jangan khawatir, Harry. Kami sudah menunjukkan bahwa yang dia lakukan tadi malam itu salah."

Harry langsung memandang si kembar dengan satu alis terangkat. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai ekspresi mereka. Mereka pasti baru saja melakukan sesuatu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" dia bertanya, hati-hati. Tapi seharusnya dia memang tahu. "Atau, apa aku perlu tahu?"

Fred dan George mengedip kepada Harry lalu kembali ke sarapan mereka. _Oh bagus, berarti memang sesuatu yang buruk_. Menggeleng, Harry kembali ke sarapannya yang terlupakan dan mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkan. Dari tampang yang si kembar tunjukkan, dia akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan sesegera mungkin. Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka tidak mengubah Scabbers menjadi laba-laba raksasa atau semacamnya.

Guru-guru yang lain berdatangan (semuanya memberi Harry pandangan bersimpati), lalu para Kepala Asrama membagi-bagikan jadwal pelajaran. Ketika Harry menerima jadwalnya, ada yang meremas lembut bahunya dan dia mendongak. Wajah Profesor McGonagall masih berhias kesan tegas, tetapi Harry bisa melihat matanya berbinar kasih sayang. Dia membungkuk, mendekati Harry dan berbisik sehingga tidak ada anak lain yang mendengarnya, "Potter, temui aku di Aula Depan dalam sepuluh menit."

Setengah bingung, setengah takut; Harry hanya bisa memberikan anggukan sebagai respon. Setahu dia, dia belum melakukan kesalahan… jadi, dia tidak akan ditegur, kan?

Hermione menerabas Aula Besar, membangunkan Harry dari lamunan. Dia kelihatan marah sekali begitu sampai ke sisi Fred dan George. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!" dia bertanya keras sekali, menarik perhatian semua orang. "Ron jadi tidak mau keluar kamar! Tega sekali kalian mengubah rambutnya jadi _pink_ di hari pertama masuk sekolah?! Taukah kalian betapa pentingnya hari ini?!"

Fred dan George saling pandang, lalu menoleh ke Hermione. "Kamu ngomong apa _sih_?" mereka bertanya, bersikap inosen.

Harry mengambil kesempatan menyelinap pergi. Latihannya dengan Profesor Lupin mengajarkannya cara bergerak perlahan-lahan dan membaur di keramaian. Dia jelas membutuhkan dua pelajaran itu hari ini. Tetap merapat dengan dinding, Harry sampai ke Aula Depan tanpa menarik perhatian semua orang. Profesor McGonagall belum datang. Harry pikir begini lebih baik. Kalau Hermione melihatnya pergi, dia pasti minta ikut dan bertekad mencari tahu ada masalah apa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Profesor McGonagall datang. Dia pasti menyadari kegugupan Harry, karena berikutnya dia melembutkan ekspresinya ketika berjalan mendekat. "Tidak usah khawatir, Harry," katanya. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu tentang kelas pertamamu hari ini. Aku lihat kau memilih Ramalan dan kupikir lebih baik aku memperingatkanmu kalau Profesor Trelawney punya kebiasaan memprediksi kematian murid-murid malang setiap tahunnya selama dia di sini. _Belum ada satupun _yang mati. Mengingat riwayatmu akhir-akhir ini, nasehatku hanyalah jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang dia katakan."

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Profesor," katanya, lalu memahami apa yang barusan Profesor McGonagall katakan. "Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat Profesor Trelawney musim panas ini."

Profesor McGonagall mendengus tertawa. "Wanita itu jarang meninggalkan menaranya bersama bola kristal dan daun teh," katanya, lalu meletakkan jemari di bawah dagu Harry, mengangkatnya sedikit sehingga keduanya dapat bertemu mata. "Kalau dia memberimu masalah sekecil apapun, datang dan temuilah aku. Sybill biasanya terlalu fokus Melihat masa depan untuk menyadari masa kini dan masa lampau."

Harry mengangguk lagi. "Baik," katanya, lalu memeluk Profesor McGonagall. "Terima kasih," katanya, tulus. Rasanya masih aneh memiliki banyak orang yang perhatian terhadapnya, tapi Harry menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Dia senang Profesor McGonagall memperingatkannya lebih dulu, karena dia mungkin akan menanggapi serius pelajaran dari Sybill Trelawney.

Setelah beberapa saat, Profesor McGonagall mengembalikan pelukan Harry. "Sama-sama, Harry," katanya, lembut. "Nah, sekarang aku yakin kau bisa membantu Mr Weasley. Meskipun dia salah sudah mengumumkan apa yang terjadi, dia tidak berhak mengikuti kelas hari pertama dengan rambut berwarna _pink_."

Harry sependapat dan mengucap sampai jumpa pada Kepala Asramanya, sebelum berlari ke Menara Gryffindor. Bergegas ke kamar, Harry acuh tak acuh terhadap tatapan dan bisik-bisik yang dilancarkan teman-teman seasramanya. Membuka pintu, mata Harry melebar melihat Ron duduk di tempat tidur dengan mata basah. Rambutnya bukan cuma _pink_, tetapi _pink_ neon menyala. Tidak heran Ron menolak keluar kamar. Harry sendiri ragu ada yang suka dengan penampilan Ron itu.

"Ron?" tanya Harry, pelan. Dia tidak yakin harus bilang apa. "_Er—_kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Ron mendongak melihat Harry, lalu mengalihkan mata. "Aku tidak percaya kakak-kakakku melakukan ini kepadaku," katanya dengan nada bergetar. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk, aku hanya kelepasan. Aku sangat menyesal, Harry. Hermione dan aku kebingungan. Kami tidak mengerti mengapa kamu mendengar suara ibumu. Waktu Dumbledore mengatakan itu ulah Dementor… kurasa… maksudku…."

"Aku paham, Ron," kata Harry, seraya memasuki kamar. "Aku tahu kau tidak memaksudkannya begitu, tapi kau harus melihat masalah ini dari sudut pandangku. Aku tidak mau orang-orang memperlakukanku seperti apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapku sekarang. Aku tidak suka jadi bahan gosip. Aku dengar bagaimana Daily Prophet mendramatisasi kejadian penculikan dan apa yang mereka tulis. Aku tidak butuh dan ingin orang-orang tahu kehidupan privasiku. Bisakah kau membayangkan apa yang akan Malfoy lakukan kalau dia tahu? Aku hanya tidak ingin bebas, seperti yang lain."

Bahu Ron melorot. Dia memandang tangannya, malu. "Pada dasarnya, itu yang Hermione katakan padaku tadi malam," gumamnya. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku bukan teman yang baik. Berapa kali aku harus bilang aku menyesal?"

Harry berjalan melewati barang-barang di sekitar tempat tidurnya, dan mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Berputar, Harry membidikkan tongkatnya ke Ron, yang terperanjat. "Jangan bergerak," kata Harry, tenang. Dengan sekali menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya yang diikuti sebuah ayunan, dia menggumamkan mantra. Lalu, dia menonton rambut Ron memudarkan warna _pink_ ke warna merah naturalnya. Puas, Harry mengantongi tongkat sihirnya lalu bergerak mengumpulkan buku-buku pelajarannya yang dia butuhkan untuk kelas pagi. "Sana, lihat hasilnya," katanya.

Takut Harry menambah kerusakan pada rambutnya, Ron bergegas meninggalkan ruangan untuk kemudian kembali lagi semenit kemudian dan menarik Harry ke sebuah pelukan dahsyat yang berpotensi meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih!" seru Ron, lalu menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dan segera mundur. "Hermione saja tidak bisa menormalkan kembali rambutku! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa bulan belakangan ini aku bosan, jadi aku banyak membaca," katanya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia _memang_ sudah membaca banyak buku. Masalahnya, dia tidak percaya mulut Ron bisa menjaga rahasia. Jadi, daripada begitu, lebih baik mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Yuk, ada Ramalan di jam pertama dan kelasnya ada di puncak Menara Utara."

Ron segera mengumpulkan barang-barangnya, lalu mengikuti Harry ke Menara Utara, dimana mereka bertemu Hermione. Ekspresi ketekerjutan di wajah Hermione membuat Ron terbahak-bahak. Mereka memasuki ruangan berdisain aneh, yang lebih mirip kedai teh daripada tempat untuk belajar. Mengabaikannya, Harry bergerak ke meja bundar kosong dan duduk bersama Ron dan Hermione.

Mereka baru saja mengeluarkan buku-buku mereka, ketika sebuah suara sangat halus muncul dari bayang-bayang. "Selamat datang di Ramalan," katanya. "Aku Profesor Trelawney."

Dalam sekali lihat wanita itu, Harry paham mengapa Profesor McGonagall memperingatkannya. Wanita itu tidak kelihatan seperti benar-benar ada di masa kini dan entah bagaimana mengingatkan Harry kepada seekor serangga besar. Mungkin karena kacamata besar yang membuat matanya terlihat lebih besar dari mata manusia biasa. Harry tidak yakin. Yang dia tahu, dia harus mengingat nasehat Profesor McGonagall dengan tidak menganggap serius semua yang disampaikan Profesor Trelawney.

"Ramalan adalah satu dari cabang sihir yang paling sulit dipelajari," lanjut Trelawney. "Pelajaran ini tidak bisa dipelajari dari buku. Hanya yang memiliki Penglihatan yang bisa maju terus, sedangkan yang lain cukup memahami kelembutan cabang ini."

Hermione mendengus, sedangkan Harry dan Ron menahan tawa. Kelas ini pastilah kelas yang membuat Hermione paling berusaha keras.

Profesor Trelawney meneruskan ceramahnya tentang Mata Batin dan ilmu Penglihatan. Dia juga tampak menakut-nakuti beberapa murid dengan melempar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak jelas tentang 'orang-orang terkasih'. Masalahnya, semuanya terpancing, larut, lalu tenggelam dalam situasi yang dia ciptakan. Dia melanjutkan ke apa yang akan mereka lakukan di kelas sebelum mengajarkan kepada semuanya cara membaca daun teh.

Harry dan Ron bertukar cangkir dan setelah beberapa menit mencoba mengartikan makna daun teh, Harry hanya bisa menyimpulkan Ron akan mengalami kesedihan dan penderitaan ekstrim sekaligus bahagia; yang tidak masuk akal tapi sudahlah. Ron malah lebih kesulitan mengartikan daun teh Harry, memaksa Profesor Trelawney untuk mengambil alih cangkirnya. Setelah beberapa saat, semua terlonjak ketika Trelawney menjerit lalu terhuyung ke kursi berlengannya.

Keheningan panjang mengisi ruangan. Akhirnya, Profesor Trelawney menguasai diri. "Maafkan aku, Nak," katanya dramatis, seraya melihat Harry dengan penuh simpati. "Kau—kau punya Grim di cangkirmu."

Harry memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Dia ingat Profesor Lupin pernah menanyai bagaimana bentuk Midnight. Dengan banyaknya hal yang terjadi, dia sampai lupa mencari tahu soal Grim. "Maaf?" tanyanya, kebingungan.

Profesor Trelawney tampak syok. "Grim, anjing hitam raksasa yang menandakan… menandakan kematian yang menyakitkan!" dia berteriak.

_Ah, datang juga_, pikirnya sarkas. Bukannya menunjukkan rasa takut, Harry justru memasang tersenyum. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, mengantisipasi kalau ada kesalahan. "Itu pasti Midnight, anjing yang kutemui saat musim panas. Ada yang memberitahuku, dia mirip Grim. Mungkin maksudnya dia akan kembali!"

Semua menonton konversasi itu dengan syok. Harry berlagak berpikir keras, tapi sebenarnya jauh dari itu. _Profesor McGonagall, kau berhutang padaku_. "Lalu bagaimana Anda tahu?" dia bertanya inosen. "Kalau mereka semua yang melihat Grim itu mati, bagaimana Anda tahu kalau mereka benar-benar melihatnya? Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak semuanya langsung mati," Profesor Trelawney mengklarifikasi. "Kau bilang kau benar-benar melihat Grim?"

Harry menggeleng. "Bukan, Midnight itu anjing liar, anjing liar yang baik," katanya sederhana, seraya mengambil lagi cangkirnya dan memperhatikan daun the di dalamnya. "Ini memang agak mirip dia. Apa artinya kalau kita melihat binatang peliharaan, Hermione?" Memandang temannya yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan kekaguman, Harry mengedip cepat untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia menikmati adegan ini.

Hermione mengulum senyum, lalu menunduk ke bukunya. "Jika daun teh menyerupai bentuk binatang peliharaan yang hilang, binatang peliharaan itu baru saja mati atau akan ditemukan lagi," dia membaca. Dia lalu mengangkat pandangan ke Harry dan mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik."

Trelawney ternganga keheranan. "Aku—aku rasa kita cukupkan saja pelajaran kita hari ini," katanya cepat. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Semua mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan. Semuanya tampak tercenung bahkan dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Transfigurasi, kecuali Harry dan Hermione yang susah payah menahan tawa. Memasuki kelas, Harry memandang langsung Profesor McGonagall dan mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan wanita itu menghela napas, lalu dia mengedip. Wajah kebingungan Profesor McGonagall menjadi sinyal baginya untuk menceritakan apa saja yang tejadi nanti, yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu.

Begitu kelas dimulai, Profesor McGonagall memulai pelajaran tentang Amimagi (para penyihir yang dapat berubah menjadi binatang), lalu membuktikan ajarannya dengan berubah menjadi seekor kucing _tabby_. Dia mendapat _applause_ karena itu. Berubah kembali, Profesor McGonagall menyapukan mata ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan melihat sebagian besar mata tertuju pada Harry. Memutar mata dengan jengkel, McGonagall memberi PR dan membubarkan kelas.

Mengemasi barangnya pelan-pelan, Harry meyakinkan akan menyusul Ron dan Hermione nanti saat jam makan siang. Dia menunggu sampai semua murid meninggalkan kelas, lalu mendekati meja guru. "Terima kasih lagi atas peringatannya, Profesor," katanya dengan senyum. "Anda benar. Profesor Trelawney memang eksentrik."

Profesor McGonagall berusaha menahan senyum, tapi gagal. "Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Harry?" dia bertanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia bilang dia melihat Grim di cangkir tehku," katanya apa adanya. "Aku mencoba menggunakan logika dan—_er _—_well_, dia tidak sependapat. Aku bilang yang dia lihat itu Midnight."

McGonagall tertawa, mengagetkan Harry. "Oh, Mr Potter," dia berkata, senang. "Aku harus bilang bahwa tadi itu adalah hal terburuk yang bisa kauberikan padanya. Dia menganggap 'prediksi-prediksi' dan 'tanda-tanda' dengan sangat serius. Lima poin untuk Gryffindor, atas pemikiran cepatmu. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau bergegas untuk makan siang."

Harry tidak butuh diperintah dua kali. Dia buru-buru ke Aula Besar. Begitu dia sampai, dia melihat Ron dan Hermione saling melotot. Dia menggeleng, seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ron. Beberapa hal ada yang tidak berubah, ternyata. Yang berubah adalah topik pertengkaran mereka. Harry heran bagaimana Ron dan Hermione bisa menemukan topik pertengkaran sebanyak itu.

Setelah makan siang yang sangat sunyi, Harry melangkah menuju kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib bersama Ron dan Hermione. Dengan regulasi baru dari Dumbledore, mereka cukup pergi ke halaman. Tapi setidaknya, mereka ada di luar kastil. Satu-satunya tanda kemarin hujan adalah rumput-rumput basah yang licin, yang harus mereka pijak. Datang sangat awal, Harry, Ron dan Hermione duduk di bangku dan menunggu. Ron duduk di kiri Harry, sedang Hermione di kanan. Kedua sahabatnya itu jelas tidak berniat menyelesaikan masalah apapun di antara mereka dalam waktu dekat.

"Apa salah satu di antara kalian ada yang mau memberitahuku, mengapa kalian tidak saling bicara?" tanya Harry, jengkel.

Tidak ada yang langsung menjawab. Dua-duanya malah memalingkan muka, yang membuat Harry mengerang sebal. Akhirnya, Hermione yang memecah kebisuan, "Ron percaya Grim ini yang menyebabkan lelucon tentang kematianmu," katanya, cepat. "Ramalan sepertinya tidak berisi apapun selain main tebak-tebakan. Semuanya hanya interpretasi. Kau tadinya mengira melihat domba di cangkir Harry, Ron. Astaga."

"Kau pikir ini cuma kebetulan?" balas Ron, cepat. "Sirius Black ada di luar sana! Aku tidak bilang kalau aku percaya…" dia seperti kehilangan kata-kata, lalu melihat Harry dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak mau kamu mati, Harry. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kami ketika kau dinyatakan hilang. Kami mengira kami tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Harry menjatuhkan pandangan. Dia tahu hal ini perlu mereka bicarakan pada akhirnya, tetapi mengapa harus sekarang? Mengucek mata di bawah kacamatanya, Harry hanya bisa mendesah. Apa yang bisa dia katakan kepada mereka agar mereka percaya tidak akan ada sesuatu terjadi kalau dia sendiri tidak percaya sugesti itu? "Ron, aku ragu Sirius Black akan mengejarku sampai ke sini," katanya. "Aku diawasi setiap waktu. Aku bahkan tidak diizinkan keluar kastil kecuali untuk kegiatan kelas dan Quidditch. Juga ada Dementor berpatroli di luar sana."

Suara kedatangan orang-orang menandakan percakapan ini harus dilanjutkan nanti. Tampaknya ada gencatan sementara di antara Ron dan Hermione. Seakan-akan mereka setuju untuk tidak setuju terhadap satu sama lain, sampai nanti ditemukan sesuatu yang mengubah pandangan masing-masing.

Hagrid kemudian datang bersama binatang-binatang aneh. Separo belakang binatang itu bertubuh kuda, sedangkan separo depan (termasuk sayapnya) bertubuh elang. Binatang-binatang itu memiliki mata oranye dan paruh berwarna baja. Hanya ada dua, tetapi kesannya mengintimidasi. Hagrid mengenalkan binatang-binatang itu dengan sebutan Hippogriff dan mengajarkan kepribadian dan ciri khas mereka. Dia mengizinkan murid membelai Hippogriff-Hippogriff itu dengan syarat mereka bersikap menghormati mereka, sebab Hippogriff adalah binatang yang sangat angkuh.

Hanya beberapa murid (Harry, Ron dan Hermione termasuk di dalamnya) yang berani membelai binatang-binatang itu. Malfoy juga mencoba, tapi kemudian malah mencecar binatang itu dengan ejekan-ejekan yang membuat Hagrid mengambil lima poin dari Slytherin dan memberi detensi bersama Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid sudah menerangkan kepada kelas bahwa mengejek Hippogriff adalah hal terakhir yang ingin mereka lakukan kalau tidak ingin membuat binatang-binatang itu marah.

Setelah kelas selesai, Harry, Ron dan Hermione tinggal sebentar dan memberi selamat kepada Hagrid atas kelas pertamanya. Mereka ingin membantu Hagrid mengembalikan Hippogriff-Hippogriff itu ke habitat, tetapi dengan peran 'kakak' yang dia pegang, Hagrid meminta mereka kembali ke kastil secepat mungkin. Memahami alasan yang diberikan, Harry, Ron dan Hermione menurut.

* * *

Malam itu setelah makan malam, Harry akhirnya berhasil memisahkan diri dari Ron dan Hermione (yang belakangan ini jarang membiarkannya sendiri). Sudah mulai jam malam, tapi Harry tidak peduli. Dia butuh berbicara dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya mengatasi kekacauan di dalam kepalanya. Satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan dengan apa yang dia alami.

Sepelan mungkin, Harry mengetuk pintu kantor Profesor Lupin tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengetuk lebih keras, tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Mengasumsi gurunya sedang sibuk, Harry memutuskan untuk pergi, ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka. Kaget, dia melangkah mundur dengan waspada dan memandang wajah khawatir Lupin.

"Harry?" tanya Profesor Lupin, seraya membuka pintu dan membuat jalan. "Masuklah. Maaf lama, tadi aku sedang menyiapkan kelasmu Kamis depan."

Harry ragu-ragu. Ada keheningan canggung di antara mereka berdua. Harry tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi sekarang setelah hari-hari sekolah dimulai, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan wali sementaranya itu. "_Well_, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu," katanya, gugup. "Lagipula tidak begitu penting."

Profesor Lupin melangkah keluar dari kantornya dan meletakkan tangan di bahu Harry. "Omong kosong," katanya dengan senyuman. "Aku butuh gangguan. Masuklah dan katakan padaku apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu." Dia lalu mengajak Harry masuk dan meminta Harry duduk dengan lambaian tangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana harus menjawab. Kalau Ron atau Hermione yang bertanya, dia pasti sudah mengeluh soal semua orang yang menatapnya, tetapi dia tidak mau membebani Profesor Lupin dengan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dia kontrol. Masalahnya, Lupin adalah orang yang tulus. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menanyakan kabarnya. "Ada kelas Ramalan hari ini," kata Harry, seolah-olah itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Profesor Lupin mengulum senyum, tapi tidak langsung mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menggeleng pelan, seakan dia sedang mencari sebuah kenangan lucu. "Ah ya, Sybill Trelawney," katanya, kemudian. "Aku tidak pernah mendapat—um—kehormatan duduk di kelasnya, tapi dari yang ayahmu ceritakan, dia terbilang _unik_." Melihat Harry melebarkan mata, terkejut, Lupin menjelaskan. "Ya, ayahmu mengikuti kelas Ramalan. Dia yakin Ramalan adalah kelas pilihan termudah yang memberinya banyak waktu untuk merancang kenakalan-kenakalan."

Harry tersenyum terpaksa, namun senyum itu memudar dengan cepat. Pandangannya jatuh ke lantai. Meski dia senang mendengar cerita-cerita tentang orangtuanya, sekarang cerita-cerita itu terdengar seperti distraksi lemah. "Aku rasa kau tahu Ron kelepasan soal aku mendengar suara ibuku waktu Dementor memeriksa kereta," katanya, pelan.

Lupin langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Harry. "Ya, aku tahu," jawabnya, jujur. "Kau mau membicarakannya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, lalu pasrah. "Hanya saja—_well_—dia punya suara, sekarang, tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku ingat dari dia," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Dia terdengar sangat ketakutan. Aku bisa mendengarnya di kepalaku, dia memohon agar Voldemort membunuhnya demi keselamatanku. Aku berharap dia membiarkanku mati saja."

Profesor Lupin merengkuh Harry ke dalam dekapannya, erat. "Jangan bilang begitu, Harry," katanya, lirih. "Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa ibumu mencintaimu, lebih daripada kehidupan itu sendiri. Ingatlah ibumu sebagai seorang wanita pemberani dan penuh kasih sayang, yang tidak gentar di hadapan Voldemort. Berapa banyak penyihir di dunia ini yang berani berbuat seperti itu?"

Dengan wajahnya terbenam di jubah Lupin, Harry hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Ingat tujuan awal dia datang, dia menarik diri dari pelukan dan mendongak ke Profesor Lupin. Harry bisa merasakan matanya panas, tapi dia menolak menangis. "Aku harus tahu bagaimana melawan mereka," dia terdengar lebih berani dari yang dia duga. "Ada caranya, kan?"

"Ada beberapa ilmu pertahanan yang bisa kaupelajari," kata Profesor Lupin, hati-hati. "Sulit, tapi bukan tidak mungkin."

Harry merasa harapannya tinggi. Harry tidak mau pingsan setiap kali ada Dementor datang mendekat. Dia tidak mau menjadi bocah tidak tahu apa-apa dengan Sirius Black masih bebas. "Bisakah kau mengajariku?" tanya Harry, cepat. Dia mendapati ekspresi ragu-ragu Profesor Lupin. "Aku janji tidak akan menggunakannya untuk menyelinap ke Hogsmeade," dia menambahkan. "Aku tidak akan melanggar peraturan-peraturan dari Profesor Dumbledore. Aku hanya harus bisa melakukannya." Bahunya melorot, pandangannya turun. "Aku tidak mau jadi korban lagi," katanya, lirih.

Lupin menghela napas dan memegang bahu Harry, meremasnya lembut. "Aku mengerti, Harry," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, tapi aku akan melakukan yang aku bisa. Mantra ini sangat sulit, bahkan untuk orang dewasa sekalipun." Dia berdiri, berjalan mengitari mejanya. Mengambil selembar perkamen dan pena bulunya, Lupin menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat lalu menyerahkannya kepada Harry. "Ini judul buku Mantra tingkat sulit di Perpustakaan. Cari dan bacalah tentang Mantra Patronus. Setelah selesai, datang dan temuilah aku."

Harry mendongak dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Profesor," katanya, tulus.

Profesor Lupin mengembalikan senyumnya. "Jangan berterima kasih dulu," katanya, serius, lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Mantra ini akan membutuhkan banyak latihan dan kesabaran, Harry. Nah, sudah hampir jam malam, kusarankan kau bergegas. Oh, kupikir akan bijaksana kalau kau tidak memberitahu temanmu, Hermione, tentang ini. Aku bersedia mengajarimu karena kamu _membutuhkan_ ini."

Harry mengangguk, berterima kasih lagi kepada sang Profesor lalu buru-buru kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Dia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum membayangkan dia bisa membentengi diri dari Dementor. Dia tidak peduli kalau harus banyak latihan dulu. Lagipula dari musim panas kemarin, dia sudah terbiasa bekerja keras.

* * *

_Keterangan:_

_Di novel asli, Profesor Trelawney dipekerjakan di Hogwarts setelah Prediksi pertamanya, tentang Harry. Tapi ksomm814 membuat Trelawney sudah ada di Hogwarts sejak sebelum itu, bahkan sempat mengajar James Potter_.

_Waktunya membalas review!_

_(1) ainun anissa 9, semangat! Kapan, ya? Masa saya disuruh membocorkan cerita nih? Hahaha. Pantau terus, ya._

_(2) Nyamaru desu, *menghitung* Lima, dari tahun ke-3 sampai ke-7. Saya rasa, lebih tepat mengatakan hurt/comfort daripada angst. Karena menurut pandangan saya, angst itu tidak berakhir bahagia. Sedangkan Harry masih mendapat dukungan dari banyak orang…._

_Hmm, ksomm814 kelihatannya agak mengubah Harry. Kalau Harry tetap seperti novel, pastilah sisi serampangannya bakal sama. Tapi di sini, Harry baru melewatkan musim panas traumatis. Mungkin ksomm814 ingin menjadikan musim panas itu "a turning point" bagi Harry. Tapi Harry masih Gryffindor sejati kok ;) Gryffindor sejati nggak akan kabur dari Dementor._

_Oh iya, betul, darah campuran. Meskipun saya agak nggak paham sama sistem darah di Harry Potter. Tom kelahiran Muggle-Penyihir Darah Murni, sedangkan Harry kelahiran Penyihir Darah Murni-Penyihir Kelahiran Muggle. Penyihir dan penyihir, tapi tetap dibilang darah campuran : Bingung._

_Scene Dementor di kereta masih ada kok. Cuma nggak sempat digambarkan wujudnya, karena Harry sibuk dimakan hawa dingin. Iya, pasti nggak bakal terlupakan itu. Sekolah penuh Dementor. Hiii…._

_Wah jangaaan hahaha. Kalau Scabbers dimakan, gimana nanti Sirius bisa bebas dari status terpidana? Hahaha._

_Oohhh, hahaha. Oke, ganbarimasu!_

_Terima kasih atas hari kalian menyenangkan!_

_Mini Marauder._


	9. Bab 9 Riddikulus

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 9 **_**Riddikulus**_

Setelah hari pertamanya yang mengerikan, Harry lega semua agaknya kembali normal. Orang-orang masih berbisik-bisik tentangnya setiap waktu, tetapi tidak seburuk kemarin. Harry meminjam buku yang disarankan Profesor Lupin dari Perpustakaan dan telah membaca bab Mantra Patronus kapanpun dia sempat. Seperti yang dia janjikan, Harry tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang pelajaran Pertahanan barunya. Tidak ada yang melihat buku Mantra Tingkat Lanjut karena Harry membacanya di dalam perlindungan tempat tidurnya yang bertiang dan berkelambu.

Duduk bersama Ron dan Hermione tidak mudah. Mereka ingin tahu apa saja dan tidak terima kalau Harry mengelak. Dia memberitahu mereka kalau dia tidak sadarkan diri selama kejadian penculikannya, dan selain itu, dia sedikit sekali mengungkapkan informasi. Akhirnya, Harry memutuskan menggunakan kartu terakhir yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia pakai: kartu kepercayaan. Dia memberitahu teman-temannya kalau Profesor Dumbledore ingin semua detil, tentang apa yang terjadi, dirahasiakan.

Ron dan Hermione jauh dari kecewa, tetapi ini yang terbaik. Mungkin Harry akan memberitahu mereka suatu saat nanti. Sekarang ini, meskipun begitu, dia percaya: semakin sedikit yang tahu, semakin kecil kemungkinan rahasia ini terbongkar.

Pertemuan Harry dengan Malfoy belum terjadi sampai Kamis pagi di kelas Ramuan. Malfoy masih _bad mood_ setelah dimarahi di kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dan sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kebenciannya terhadap guru baru itu. Tekad Harry menyelesaikan Ramuan Penyusut dengan baik dan benar adalah satu-satunya hal yang mencegahnya mengutuk Malfoy. Beberapa Gryffindor malah tampak ingin membunuh Malfoy.

Mendapati ejekan-ejekan Malfoy tidak direspon, Malfoy mencoba teknik pendekatan baru. "Apa masalahnya, Potter?" dia melambat-lambatkan bicara. "Terlalu sibuk mendengarkan ibumu?"

Lengah, Harry menjatuhkan pisaunya dan mencengkeram meja, bernapas cepat. Selama ini dia berusaha keras tidak memikirkan suara wanita itu, yang sekarang kembali menghantam gendang telinganya kuat-kuat. _"Jangan Harry, kumohon jangan, aku saja, bunuh aku saja—"_ Memejamkan mata, Harry menggelengkan, menjernihkan kepalanya. _Jangan sekarang. Maafkan aku, Mum, tapi jangan sekarang_.

Harry bukan satu-satunya yang mendengar Malfoy. Ron baru akan menyerang Malfoy ketika Profesor Snape menyambar murid, yang baru melancarkan serangannya itu, di bagian kerah bajunya. "Lima poin dari Gryffindor, Mr Weasley," desis Profesor Snape. "Mr Malfoy, ke kantorku, sekarang!"

Wajah Malfoy kehilangan warna. Kelas hening total ketika Malfoy mengikuti gurunya ke kantor. Begitu pintu kantor tertutup, Ron dan Hermione mencapai sisi Harry. Hermione membantu Harry duduk, lalu berlutut agar dia bisa melihat wajah Harry. Menguasai diri, Harry bisa melihat hampir seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, seraya berdiri. "Malfoy hanya mengagetkanku, itu saja. Terima kasih, ya."

Pintu kantor Snape terbuka dan semua orang kembali bekerja. Tidak ada yang melihat Malfoy menjejak-jejakkan kakinya ke kualinya, marah-marah. Herannya, Profesor Snape tidak menyiksa siapapun lebih parah dari yang biasanya. Semua memandangnya sebagai berkah dan buru-buru keluar kelas begitu pelajaran berakhir.

Waktu makan siang diisi keheningan di kelompok kelas tiga, meja Gryffindor, sampai Seamus Finnigan berlari-lari masuk. Daily Prophet di tangan. "Ada yang melihatnya!" dia berteriak. "Ada yang melihat Sirius Black!"

Celotehan-celotehan di Aula Besar berhenti. Seamus berlari ke arah Harry dan menyerahkan surat kabar itu padanya. Membaca sekilas artikel itu, Harry menghela napas. Bahunya turun. Menurut artikel itu, Black tidak jauh dari Hogwarts. Apa dia datang untuk menyelesaikan apa yang Voldemort gagal lakukan bertahun-tahun lalu?

"Apa yang tertulis di sana, Harry?" tanya Ron, penasaran.

Harry memandang Ron, wajahnya kosong. "Ada Muggle melihatnya tidak jauh dari sini," katanya, tenang, lalu menyerahkan surat kabar itu kepadanya. "Tentu saja begitu Kementrian menerima laporannya, dia sudah lama pergi. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa mengkonfirmasi kalau itu benar-benar dia."

Ron dan Hermione membaca sekilas artikel itu, lalu memandang Harry, cemas. Harry tahu mereka berdua mengharapkan ledakan emosi atau entah apa, tetapi Harry tidak akan melakukan itu terutama di Aula Besar. "_Er—_setidaknya dia tidak di sini," kata Hermione, memecah keheningan. "Jangan khawatir, Harry. Dengan adanya Dementor di halaman terluar Hogwarts, aku yakin kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

* * *

Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam adalah pelajaran pertama mereka di siang hari. Harry sudah menunggu-nunggu kelas itu; setengah bersemangat, setengah cemas. Setelah sebulan belajar di bawah bimbingan langsung Profesor Lupin, dia tidak yakin bagaimana harus bersikap di depan gurunya. Ya, dia juga belajar langsung dengan guru-guru lain, tetapi mereka semua menjaga kesan guru dan murid. Belajar dengan Profesor Lupin agak lebih personal karena yang satu seperti tahu apa yang dialami oleh yang lain.

Masalah lainnya, peran Profesor Lupin sebagai wali sementaranya. Tidak ada guru lain bermasalah dengan Profesor Lupin mengajar, tetapi Harry tahu beberapa murid (terutama Slytherin) bakal memandang Profesor Lupin memfavoritkan seorang murid padahal dia bersikap adil terhadap siapa saja. Pikiran semacam itu membuat Harry gugup. Profesor Lupin sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, tetapi Harry cuma bisa menambah masalah.

Dia tahu reaksinya mungkin berlebihan, tetapi baginya, semua seakan-akan di luar kendali. Tidak ada yang sesulit ini sebelum sekolah dimulai. Dia tidak pernah sekhawatir ini memikirkan apa yang orang lain pikirkan atau tahu, karena para guru sudah lebih dulu tahu. Sekarang dia terjebak di jaring-jaring kebohongan yang dibuatnya sendiri untuk melindungi diri.

Murid-murid memasuki ruang kelas kosong dan baru akan duduk ketika Profesor Lupin masuk. Dia meletakkan tas tuanya di meja, lalu menoleh dan menebarkan pandangan ke kelas. "Hari ini adalah pelajaran praktek. Kalian akan membutuhkan tongkat sihir kalian," katanya. "Nah, kalau kalian sudah siap."

Bisik-bisik dimulai ketika Profesor Lupin memimpin arak-arakan murid keluar kelas, dan terus ke sebuah koridor kosong. Mereka berbelok di sudut koridor, lalu ke koridor lain, dan baru berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang guru. Profesor Lupin membuka pintu, dan mempersilakan murid-murid masuk. Harry mengikuti Ron dan Hermione, melewati Profesor Lupin dan merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya. Mendongak memandang gurunya, Harry melihat ekspresi familiar. Yaitu ekspresi 'aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu'.

Setelah murid terakhir masuk, Profesor Lupin mengajak Harry menjauhi murid-murid lain. "Dengarkan aku, Harry. Hari ini kita akan berlatih dengan Boggart," katanya, lamat-lamat. "Boggart bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang kita takuti dan dengan—_er_—sejarah hidupmu, aku pikir akan lebih bijaksana kalau kau tidak berpartisipasi. Begitu, tidak apa-apa?"

Harry mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, _Sir_," katanya. "Saya akan tetap di belakang."

Profesor Lupin tersenyum menenangkan, lalu memasuki ruang bersama Harry. Setelah masuk, Harry melihat Profesor Snape sedang mengemasi barang-barang. "Lebih baik aku tidak menonton _petualangan_ entah apa yang kaurencanakan, Lupin," katanya. "Dengan Longbottom dan Potter di satu ruang yang sama, kemungkinan besar ruang akan hancur dalam waktu singkat."

Neville merah padam, bahu Harry merosot, mata menatap lantai. Dia tahu Snape sedang menjadi Snape tetapi dia yakin kemampuannya sebagai penyihir tidak seburuk _itu_. Dalam beberapa saat, pikiran Harry mengelana ke kenangan tentang Paman Vernon yang berteriak tentang betapa dia tidak berguna. Dua orang itu membencinya dengan intensitas sama, dan itu menakutkan.

Profesor Lupin seperti melihat reaksi dua muridnya, lalu tersenyum inosen kepada guru Ramuan itu yang membuat Perofesor Snape memandang rekan kerjanya itu dengan skeptis. "Nah, nah, Severus," katanya. "Kita berdua tahu kalau kemampuan seorang murid adalah cerminan dari gurunya. Aku percaya semua muridku bisa memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam mengerjakan tugas ini."

Terbakar amarah, Profesor Snape menerabas keluar ruangan, pintu berdebam menutup di belakangnya.

Bebas dari gangguan, Profesor Lupin memulai pelajarannya tentang Boggart, pengubah bentuk yang menyukai ruang gelap dan sempit. Dia mengajak murid-murid mendekati sebuah lemari pakaian yang tiba-tiba bergetar, menggedor-gedor dinding di belakangnya. Banyak murid yang tampak takut, tapi Lupin tidak memperhatikan. Dia menjelaskan bahwa tawa dapat mengalahkan Boggart dan Mantra-nya adalah '_Riddikulus_'.

Profesor Lupin memanggil beberapa murid untuk mendemonstrasikan dan Neville adalah yang pertama. Neville gemetaran luar biasa, menyaingi lemari, ketika dia melangkah maju. Seluruh warna di wajah ketakutan anak itu terkuras habis. Dia kelihatan siap pingsan kapan saja.

Profesor Lupin melihat ketidaknyamanan Neville, dan segera ke sisinya. "Neville, tidak perlu takut," katanya, lembut. "Menyerah pada ketakutanmu berarti kemenangan untuk Boggart. Sekarang, apa yang paling kamu takuti? Boggart-mu akan mengambil bentuk apa?"

Neville memandang gugup Profesor Lupin dan bergumam, "Profesor Snape."

Profesor Lupin tersenyum, sementara yang lain tertawa. "Profesor Snape… mari berpikir… apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuat dia tidak begitu menakutkan?" dia bertanya serius, sambil mengetuk dagunya. Setelah momen keheningan, Profesor Lupin berputar menghadapi Neville dan membisikinya pelan sekali, supaya hanya Neville yang dengar.

Neville masih tampak gugup, tapi semua orang bisa melihat senyuman kecil menghias wajahnya. Apapun yang Profesor Lupin katakan, sepertinya berhasil menghapus ketakutan anak itu. Masih berdiri di barisan paling belakang, Harry penasaran apa yang menakutkan baginya. Paman Vernon? Tidak, Paman Vernon sudah dipenjara. Voldemort? Mungkin, tetapi dia berani melawan Voldemort.

Lalu dia mengerti. Jubah hitam melayang, meluncur… hawa dingin tiada akhir yang membangkitkan teror berisikan suara ibunya sebelum dia meninggal… ketidakberdayaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya mendengarkan… Dementor.

Suara Profesor Lupin membangunkan Harry dari lamunan. "Baiklah, kau siap, Neville?" tanyanya, seraya mendekati lemari yang masih bergetar. Setelah Neville mengangguk, meski terpaksa, Lupin melanjutkan. "Ketika Boggart keluar, dia akan langsung berubah menjadi Profesor Snape. Angkat tongkat sihirmu, Neville, lalu bunyikan Mantra-nya, yaitu?"

"_Riddikulus," _jawab Neville.

"Bagus sekali," kata Profesor Lupin, membesarkan hati. "Lalu konsentrasilah pada apa yang tadi kita diskusikan, Neville. Itu penting sekali. Aku yakin teman-teman sekelasmu akan senang melihatnya. _Setelah_ Neville berhasil, Boggart-nya kemungkinan akan berjalan mendekati yang lain. Silakan menggunakan waktu yang singkat ini untuk memikirkan bagaimana mengubah sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi kalian, menjadi sesuatu yang lucu."

Harry tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Bagaimana kau mengubah Dementor jadi lucu? Dementor, kan, memakan kebahagiaan!

"Baiklah," kata Profesor Lupin. "Neville, pada hitungan ketiga." Lupin menunjuk pegangan pintu lemari dengan tongkat sihirnya dan menghitung, sebelum serpihan cahaya menyemburat dari tongkatnya, menjurus ke pegangan pintu. Pintu lemari menjeblak terbuka.

Neville mundur selangkah ketika Profesor Snape keluar, terlihat mengintimidasi seperti biasa. Secepat kilat, Neville mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan membidikkannya ke Snape. _"R—riddikulus!"_ dia tergagap.

Suara seperti lecutan cambuk membelah udara ketika Snape tersandung dan berhenti. Sekarang dia memakai gaun panjang berenda dan sebuah topi dengan burung bangkai duduk di atasnya. Semua orang meledak tertawa ketika Boggart mengubah jalur berjalan. Dia mendekati Parvati Patil, lalu Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, dan Ron sebelum berubah jalur lagi menuju Profesor Lupin.

Bukannya makhluk menakutkan, yang berdiam, menggantung diri di atas Profesor Lupin adalah bola putih keperakan. Profesor Lupin tidak terganggu dengan objek itu dan mengucapkan Mantra dengan malas. Si Boggart bergerak mendekati Neville lagi, yang mengubah jubah hitam Profesor Snape menjadi gaun lagi tanpa ragu. Ada satu _ctar_ lagi, lalu Boggart-nya meledak menjadi asap. Dia telah dikalahkan.

Profesor Lupin menghadiahkan beberapa poin kepada mereka yang turut menghadapi Boggart, menugaskan PR, lalu membubarkan kelas. Sekali lagi, Harry tinggal di kelas, bersikeras menyusul teman-temannya nanti. Sudah pernah melihat interaksi di antara Harry dan Profesor Lupin di kereta, Ron dan Hermione tidak membantah dan melangkah pergi.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Harry?" tanya Profesor Lupin, seraya mendekat.

Harry memandang Profesor Lupin dan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan cara membuat Dementor jadi tidak menakutkan." Namun, senyumnya lenyap ketika dia mencuri pandang ke arah lemari yang sekarang tidak bergeming. "Profesor Snape tidak akan menyukai ini. Dia mungkin akan mengira ini salahku."

"Memangnya mengapa begitu, Harry?" tanya Profesor Lupin, penasaran. "Seluruh kelas melihat aku yang memainkan semua ini."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia menyalahkanku atas semuanya," katanya sambil lalu, lalu mengembalikan pandangan ke Profesor Lupin. "Apa kau tahu mengapa dia sangat membenciku?" Dalam sekejap, Harry marah pada dirinya sendiri karena terdengar kekanak-kanakan. "Aku bukannya mengeluh," tambahnya, buru-buru. "Hanya saja, dia seperti membenciku di kali pertama dia melihatku."

Profesor Lupin tampak gelisah. "_Er—well_, ingat apa yang kuceritakan tentang Marauder?" tanyanya. Harry mengangguk. "_Well_, mayoritas kenakalan yang ayahmu lakukan ditujukan kepada Severus dan Asrama Slytherin. Beberapa dari kenakalan itu agak kelewatan, tetapi sisanya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Masalahnya, Severus tidak punya _sense _humor dan kupikir dia cemburu terhadap ayahmu."

Harry menatap Profesor Lupin, menahan amarah yang bangkit di dalam dirinya. "Jadi karena ayahku seorang _bully_, Snape merasa berhak melampiaskan semua itu kepadaku?" dia bertanya. "Aku bukan ayahku! Aku tidak ingat apapun tentang ayahku, bagaimana aku bisa mirip ayahku!"

Profesor Lupin menghela napas, lalu menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu itu," katanya, tulus. "Severus tidak seharusnya melampiaskan kekesalannya kepadamu, kamu benar. Ayahmu tidak sempurna, tidak ada yang sempurna. Hubungan dia dengan Severus mirip seperti hubunganmu dengan Draco Malfoy. Seperti kamu, ayahmu juga populer dan pemain Quidditch yang sangat tangkas. Aku tahu kamu bukan James, Harry. Cepat atau lambat, Severus juga akan menyadarinya."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Harry meragukan itu.

* * *

_Balasan review:_

_(1) ainun anissa 9, kamu cepat sekali, ya. Hampir selalu paling pertama dalam melayangkan review! Hahaha, saya usahakan update kalau sempat ya. Kebetulan ini lagi liburan, jadi bisa cepet menerjemahkannya._

_(2) Nyanmaru desu, iya, dia mencantumkan Angst. Tapi setelah saya baca, sebetulnya tergolong hurt/comfort. Mungkin perbedaan pendapat tentang konsep genre, ya._

_Oh, baguslah kalau begitu, hohoho._

_Hm, tapi biarpun Muggle-born, kan masih penyihir :/ Ah sudahlah. Hahaha._

_Well, yaaa, yang namanya Ramalan sih…._

_Ah, bocorin nggak ya? Hahaha. Masih rahasia dong._

_Sama-sama, mumpung libur ini, jadi lumayan ada waktu luang._

_Terima kasih atas dukungannya!_

_(3) YMFS, halo, selamat datang. Ah, saya membalas setiap review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kok ;) Terima kasih, atas antusiasmenya. Senang sekali akhirnya nambah reviewer :D Saya santai saja mau berapapun review yang saya dapat hahaha. Salam kenal! Ikuti terus ceritanya, ya._

_Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan._

_Mini Marauder_


	10. Bab 10 Mantra Patronus

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 10 **_**Mantra Patronus**_

Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam langsung menjadi kelas favorit bagi mayoritas murid-murid. Profesor Lupin menyajikan pelajaran yang menyenangkan dan selalu mengajak para murid berpartisipasi. Jam pelajaran sering habis untuk para murid bertanya atau menyampaikan pendapat, yang mengundang acara debat di antara mereka dari berbagai sudut pandang. Profesor Lupin sering menjadi penengah, sesekali menyampaikan apa-apa yang perlu kalau perdebatan di luar kendali.

Profesor Snape, di lain sisi, menjadi lebih pemarah dari biasanya. Cerita tentang bentuk Boggart Neville menyebar luas. Meski tiga Asrama menganggapnya kocak, Snape dan Slytherin tidak sependapat. Seperti apa yang Profesor Lupin katakan, Profesor Snape sama sekali tidak punya selera humor dan melampiaskan rasa malunya, tentang Snape Boggart bergaun, kepada Gryffindor kapanpun dia bisa.

_Well_, kepada semua Gryffindor, kecuali Harry.

Semua orang dibuat kaget melihat Profesor Snape, yang biasanya melontarkan komentar-komentar menghina di sana-sini, mengabaikan Harry seutuhnya. Harry tidak protes, namun kesulitan setengah mati ketika harus menjelaskan kejadian ini ke teman-teman se-Asrama-nya. Dia hanya bisa menduga Profesor Snape mengasihaninya atas kehidupannya di rumah Keluarga Dursley, tapi itu berarti Profesor Snape punya hati.

Draco Malfoy terang-terangan mengeluh kepada siapapun, yang melihatnya diseret ke Kantor Profesor Snape, bahwa dia menerima peringatan. Padahal sebenarnya, Profesor Snape tidak menegurnya sama sekali. Yang bersangkutan hanya menasehati muridnya itu agar tidak berkomentar semacam itu di kelasnya.

Kelas Ramalan mungkin adalah kelas paling menyebalkan bagi Harry. Profesor Trelawney mengerahkan segala cara untuk membuktikan bahwa kematian akan datang kepada Harry Potter. Awalnya, Harry bisa mengabaikannya. Tapi sekarang, dia jengkel sekali. Dia benci menjadi perhatian kelas, apalagi menyangkut masalah hidup dan mati. Ron dan Hermione juga ikut-ikutan sebal sampai sulit sekali mereka agar tidak mengutuk wanita itu sampai hilang sadar. Siapa _sih _orang bodoh yang akan memberitahu seorang remaja kalau dia akan mati, ketika ada pembunuh massal di luar sana mengincar nyawanya?

Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib adalah pelajaran menarik dan aman. Hagrid telah memberithunya kalau sebenarnya dia ingin murid-muridnya menaiki Hippogriff di hari pertama kelas dimulai, tetapi Profesor Dumbledore melarangnya. Harry heran mendengar semua kelas Hagrid harus mendapat persetujuan dari Dumbledore. Tidak seorangpun murid boleh meninggalkan halaman kastil selama kelas berlangsung, kecuali ditemani guru sementara kelas tidak boleh ditinggalkan tanpa pengawasan. Harry merasa agak bersalah karena sebagian besar larangan-larangan itu dibuat untuk melindunginya, tetapi percuma saja kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu.

Harry menamatkan bacaannya tentang Mantra Patronus dan telah menemui Profesor Lupin, yang memutuskan memulai pelajaran ini di akhir Oktober, saat mayoritas murid ada di Hogsmeade. Harry tidak suka harus menunggu lama, tapi tidak bilang apa-apa. Profesor Lupin benar. Pelajaran ini seharusnya memang dirahasiakan.

Sebagai tambahan, Quidditch dimulai di bulan Oktober dan, tentu saja, Oliver Wood, Kapten dan murid Kelas Tujuh, terobsesi memenangkan Piala Quidditch seperti biasa. Mereka berlatih lama dan keras di bawah pengawasan Madam Hooch. Anggota tim sangat menginginkan Piala Quidditch karena mereka seharusnya bisa memenangkannya dua tahu lalu, tetapi situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan.

Kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor larut malam, Harry tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain langsung ke tempat tidur. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal-pegal, otaknya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir lagi, tetapi baru saja akan masuk kamar, Harry menemukan situasi yang, dia tahu, tidak bakal membuatnya tidur dalam waktu singkat. Ron dan Hermione melotot ke satu sama lain, sementara anak-anak lain menonton dengan mata lebar.

Harry mengerang, seraya mencopot jubah Quidditch-nya. "Kalian bertengkar soal apa lagi sekarang?" dia bertanya.

Ron dan Hermione tidak bergeming. Mereka terlihat sedang kontes saling tatap, yang mana tidak Ron maupun Hermione bisa melakukannya dengan baik. "Monster sialan itu mencoba membunuh Scabbers LAGI!" Ron berteriak, frustrasi. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menyingkirkan… _makhluk _itu jauh-jauh!"

Hermione memutar mata. "Crookshanks tidak mengerti kalau Scabbers itu binatang peliharaan!" katanya. "Kucing memang alaminya mengejar tikus!"

Dari yang terlihat, pertengkaran ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama dan mungkin akan terus sampai ketika semua orang sudah tidur, kalau tidak ada yang menghentikannya. "Sekarang, mana Scabbers?" tanya Harry. Ron menunjuk sakunya. Ada benjolan gemetaran hebat di dalamnya. Harry mendekati temannya dan mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Ron menyerahkan binatang ketakutan itu kepadanya tanpa kata. Setelah Ron menurut, Harry berputar menghadapi Hermione. "Kau benar, Hermione," kata Harry, tenang. "Naluri kucing memang mengejar tikus, seperti naluri anjing mengejar kucing. Tapi anjing bisa dilatih untuk tidak mengejar kucing, lalu kenapa kucingmu tidak bisa dilatih juga?" Dia kembali menghadapi Ron. "Kamu tahu Crookshanks mengincar Scabbers. Jadi, mulai sekarang, sampai Crookshanks bisa dilatih mengatur instingnya, Scabbers harus tinggal di kamar kita. Pintu harus ditutup sepanjang waktu."

Sebelum ada yang bisa membantah, Harry berjalan menuju tangga. "Aku akan meletakkan Scabbers di tempat tidurmu, Ron," katanya, lelah. "Tolong selesaikan masalah di antara kalian berdua." Dengan Scabber di satu tangan dan jubah Quidditch di tangan yang lain, Harry menaiki tangga lalu ke kamar asrama. Dia memasuki ruang kosong, melemparkan jubahnya ke tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur Ron. Dia memutar Scabbers sehingga mereka saling pandang.

Memperhatikan tikus itu, Harry mendapat firasat ada sesuatu yang familiar tentang tikus itu, tetapi cepat-cepat mengabaikannya. Dia sudah mengenal Scabbers selama bertahun-tahun. "Ron sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu," kata Harry. "Aku harap kau mau menghargainya." Dia meletakkan tikus itu di kasur Ron dan baru akan mundur ketika dia menyadari kejanggalan di tangan kiri Scabbers. Ibu jarinya tidak ada. _Aneh_, pikir Harry. _Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya_.

* * *

Ron dan Hermione bersikeras masalah di antara mereka sudah selesai, tapi semua orang masih bisa merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka berdua. Tidak begitu ingin menjadi penengah lagi, Harry hanya membiarkan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dua temannya itu sering sekali berteriak terhadap satu sama lain tahun ini. Seakan-akan pertengkaran mereka itu seperti pertarungan sungguhan.

Dengan mendekatnya akhir bulan, semua orang bersemangat menyambut kesempatan bertandang ke Hogsmeade yang bertepatan dengan Haloween. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione beristirahat dari pertengkaran mereka, berganti pembicaraan tentang toko-toko mana yang akan mereka kunjungi. Tidak ingin dikasihani siapapun, Harry diam saja. Satu-satunya sisi baik yang ada yaitu pelajarannya bersama Profesor Lupin. Tidak terdengar mengasyikkan, tetapi hanya itu agendanya hari itu.

Ketika Haloween pagi akhirnya tiba, Harry sarapan bersama Ron dan Hermione lalu melepas kepergian mereka setelah berpesan agar dia dibawakan katalog-katalog toko kalau menyediakan. Ron dan Hermione memandang Harry keheranan, namun tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Harry tidak berencana memberitahu mereka bahwa inilah cara yang dia pakai untuk membeli hadiah Natal.

Duduk sendirian di meja Gryffindor, Harry hanya bisa membayangkan Hogsmeade itu seperti apa. Dari yang dia dengar, Toko Mainan Zonko dan Honeydukes adalah dua toko paling digemari. Memejamkan mata, Harry mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkan. Keputusan Profesor Dumbledore sudah bulat dan tidak mungkin diganggu-gugat. Lagipula, para guru sudah memberikan banyak hal demi Harry, dia tidak ingin melanggar kepercayaan mereka dengan menyelinap keluar kastil, langsung ke tangan Dementor.

Masih banyaknya waktu sebelum bertemu Profesor Lupin, Harry menyelesaikan PR-PR yang belum sempat dia sentuh. Dia kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, menyambar PR-PR-nya lalu memilih kursi kosong di sudut Ruang Rekreasi. Ramuan adalah yang pertama. Dia mengabaikan kebisingan yang dibuat oleh anak-anak Kelas Satu dan Dua. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, sesuatu yang memang Harry harapkan. Setelah Ramuan, ada Transfigurasi, lalu Herbologi.

Butuh istirahat, Harry meninggalkan Ruang Rekreasi dan berjalan-jalan di koridor. Sebelum dia sendiri tahu, dia sudah berdiri di depan ruang kelas Pertahanan. Berharap Profesor Lupin tidak akan keberatan, Harry masuk dan pelan-pelan menuju bilik guru. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, ketika dia mengetuk pintu. Apa Profesor Lupin akan mengusirnya karena dia mengganggu? Apakah dia mengganggu?

Terlalu takut untuk tahu, Harry baru akan pergi ketika pintu perlahan terbuka. Dia terlonjak mundur, kaget, lalu menegang ketika Profesor Lupin keluar. Profesor Lupin juga tampak sama-sama kaget, tetapi berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Harry," katanya dengan senyuman. "Ini sebuah kejutan. Mengapa kau tidak masuk saja? Aku yakin kastil agak membosankan hari ini."

"Sedikit," Harry mengaku. "_Er—_kalau Anda sibuk, saya bisa kembali lagi nanti."

"Omong kosong," kata Lupin, seraya mengajak Harry mengikutinya. "Katakan kepadaku apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

Memasuki ruangan, Harry mengangkat bahu seraya memandang sekitaran. Harry memperhatikan ada sebuah kuali berasap, benda aneh yang bisa kautemukan di kantor Pertahanan. Memandang Profesor Lupin, Harry akhirnya menyadari betapa pucatnya laki-laki itu. Rasa cemas dan takut memenangkan apapun yang tadi ada di pikirannya. "Profesor, apa ada masalah?" Harry bertanya, gugup.

Profesor Lupin juga menyadari kuali itu, lalu menghela napas. "Aku merasa tidak enak badan belakangan ini, Harry," katanya, seraya berjalan mengitari meja, "tapi ini bukan sesuatu yang harus kaucemaskan. Aku janji."

Harry masih tidak yakin. "Mungkin kau harus menemui Madam Pomfrey, untuk lebih pastinya," katanya cepat. "Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati."

Lupin mengangkat alis atas kekeraskepalaan Harry. Jarang sekali Harry bereaksi begitu. "Ada apa, Harry?" tanyanya, sabar. "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Memalingkan pandangan, Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hanya… aku tidak mau ada sesuatu terjadi padamu," katanya, lirih. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita batalkan pelajaran hari ini, sehingga kau bisa istirahat. Aku tidak keberatan, yakin."

Profesor Lupin duduk di balik meja, tanpa melepas mata dari remaja gugup di hadapan. "Harry, aku meyakinkanmu, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana," katanya, percaya diri. "Aku berjanji padamu musim panas ini kalau aku akan ada bersamamu kapan saja kamu membutuhkanku dan aku berencana menepati janji itu. Aku juga berencana akan membuatmu jengkel dan malu kapanpun aku sempat dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Itulah yang ayahmu inginkan."

Harry menyembunyikan senyum. Dia membenci Keluarga Dursley ketika mereka mempermalukannya, tetapi ini berbeda. Profesor Lupin tidak memandang Harry sebagai orang aneh dan mengumumkan keanehan Harry kepada dunia. Bagi Profesor Lupin, Harry adalah Harry, yang mana selalu menjadi harapan Harry.

"Aku senang kau memperhatikanku, Harry," kata Profesor Lupin, tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar senang, tetapi ini memang bukan hal yang patut dikhawatirkan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Melihat keragu-raguan Harry belum lenyap, dia mengganti topik. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pelajaran kita? Nah, setelah kau membaca, Mantra Patronus berfungsi sebagai pelindung, atau perisai. Mantra ini memberi energi positif yang memaksa energi negatif dari Dementor tidak bisa mempengaruhimu. Mantra ini adalah proyeksi semua emosi positif yang menjadi makanan Dementor, tetapi karena asalnya bukan dari manusia itu sendiri, Dementor tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepadanya."

Harry mengangguk. "Bentuknya berbeda-beda tergantung siapa yang mengeluarkannya," dia mengulang kembali apa yang dia baca, "dan hanya berhasil kalau orang yang mengeluarkannya memikirkan kenangan bahagia."

Profesor Lupin tersenyum. "Bagus sekali, Harry," katanya, seraya mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Harry menirunya. "Ingat, kau harus fokus terhadap kenangan bahagiamu, sambil mengucapkan mantranya: _Expecto patronum_. Pejamkan matamu, Harry, dan cari kenangan bahagia itu."

Harry menurut. Berpikir keras, dia harus memikirkan sebuah memori, memori apapun yang bahagia. Dia langsung mengabaikan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Keluarga Dursley dan menyeleksi kenangan-kenangan tentang hari-harinya di Hogwarts. Dia tidak harus berpikir lama. Dia tahu apa yang bisa dia gunakan. Dia ingat bagaimana senangnya, bebasnya dan aliran adrenalin yang mengisi tubuhnya dari sejak dia melesat ke angkasa.

Lupin memperhatikan ekspresi damai di wajah Harry dan tersenyum. "Seperti itu, Harry," katanya, lirih. "Sekarang, pertahankan memori itu, angkat tongkatmu dan baca Mantra-nya."

Mengangkat tongkatnya, Harry membayangkan pelajaran Terbang pertama. _"Expecto patronum,"_ katanya, tegas. Dia terlalu larut dalam memori sehingga tidak memperbaiki keadaan sekitar. _"Expecto patronum,"_ Harry mengulang. Dia ingat Malfoy mengejeknya dan bagaimana wajah Malfoy ketika dia berhasil menangkap Remembrall. _"Expecto patronum!"_

Entah darimana, Harry merasakan sesuatu menghantamnya dan melemparkannya ke belakang sampai menabrak dinding. Dia mendengar Lupin memanggil namanya ketika dia ambruk ke lantai dalam keadaan linglung. Memaksa matanya terbuka, Harry mendapati kabut perak aneh memenuhi ruangan seperti kabut tebal. Dia mengejap beberapa kali dan melihat di sisi kanannya, ada Profesor Lupin yang buru-buru berlutut dan memandanginya, cemas.

Lupin mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dahi Harry, lalu mencondongkan tubuh Harry ke depan agar dia bisa memeriksa punggungnya. Mengangkat kemeja Harry, guru muda itu meringis, menemukan memar sudah terbentuk. "Apa kau merasa sangat kesakitan, Harry?" tanyanya, cepat.

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Harry memproses kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Profesor Lupin. Kepalanya agak berkabut. Setelah dia mengerti apa yang kira-kira diucapkan, Harry pelan-pelan menggeleng. Dia agak tidak bisa bicara. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. "Ap—apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya, bingung.

Profesor Lupin memanggil bantal-bantal dan merapikan posisi bantal-bantal itu. "Berbaringlah tengkurap, Harry," perintahnya, sambil membantu Harry mengambil posisi itu di atas bantal-bantal sampai anak itu nyaman. "Entah bagaimana, kamu terlalu membebani Mantra. Kamu mengirim terlalu banyak kekuatan ke tongkatmu. Tetaplah berbaring. Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk punggungmu."

Secepat mungkin, Lupin bergerak ke perapian dan melempar segenggam bubuk berkilauan dari guci ke api. "Dumbledore!" kata Lupin, urgensi terkandung pekat di nada bicaranya. "Aku membutuhkanmu!" Setelah sebuah bentuk besar sekali muncul di lidah api, Profesor Lupin bergegas ke mejanya, membuka laci sebelah kiri dan mengambil sebuah guci berisi krim. Dia berputar kembali menghadapi perapian dan melihat Dumbledore keluar, seraya mengibaskan abu dari jubahnya.

Profesor Dumbledore meluruskan diri, memandang berkeliling dan ke Lupin dengan mata berkilauan. "Hasil kenakalan yang gagal?" dia bertanya, riang.

"Sama sekali bukan," kata Profesor Lupin, lalu bergegas ke sisi Harry. "Kami mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Aku membutuhkanmu mengecek sekilas kesehatannya selagi aku menyembuhkan memarnya."

Harry tampak setengah tertidur, tongkat sihir masih tergenggam erat di tangannya. Sementara Lupin mengangkat kemeja Harry, Profesor Dumbledore berlutut, mengulurkan tangan ke tongkat sihir Harry. Tetapi begitu jarinya menyentuh batangan kayu itu, Dumbledore langsung menarik kembali tangannya seraya memandang Profesor Lupin. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini, Remus?" dia bertanya, penasaran.

Profesor Lupin melirik Profesor Dumbledore, lalu melanjutkan mengoles salep ke punggung Harry. "Kami belajar Mantra Patronus hari ini," katanya. "_Sesuatu_ terjadi, jelas. Aku menyuruhnya mencari memori bahagia, tetapi ketika dia mulai mengucap Mantra, ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia seolah-olah berada di tempat yang sangat jauh di dalam pikirannya. Aku bilang padanya agar berhenti, tetapi dia seperti tidak mendengarku."

"Kekuatannya tumbuh," kata Dumbledore, serius. "Kita seharusnya mengharapkan hal ini terjadi dengan latihan-latihan yang kita susun untuknya." Kepala Sekolah melambaikan tongkat sihirnya menyusuri tubuh Harry, lalu mendesah. "Selain memar di punggungnya, dia hanya kelelahan. Ini mungkin hanya permulaan, Remus. Aku setuju dengan Harry belajar mempertahankan diri dari Dementor, tetapi aku minta untuk selalu hadir dalam pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. Aku juga harus menginformasikan hal ini kepada staf-staf yang lain."

Lupin terdiam. "Kau tidak berpikir ini terlalu dini?" dia bertanya hati-hati, sambil menurunkan kembali kemeja Harry. Memarnya sudah mulai memudar. "Dari yang kita tahu, hal ini bisa saja terjadi hanya sesekali."

"Mungkin," kata Profesor Dumbledore, seraya berdiri. "Dia tanggung jawabmu, Remus, jadi aku akan menyerahkan keputusan itu kepadamu. Tidak ada yang bilang kau harus melakukan semuanya sendirian. Kalau sihir Harry mulai matang, para staf harus tahu bagaimana mereka bisa membantu Harry mengontrolnya, terutama dalam pelajaran Mantra dan Transfigurasi. Aku wajib memikirkan keselamatan murid-muridku, bukan cuma Harry. Dia bisa dalam bahaya kalau dia tidak bisa mengontrol sihirnya sendiri."

Remus menunduk, dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu," katanya lirih. "Aku hanya takut memikirkan bagaimana Harry akan bereaksi soal ini. Dia sangat ingin menjadi normal, tetapi hal ini justru semakin menyisihkannya dari anak-anak lain."

Mata Dumbledore berbinar. "Siapa yang bilang _semua orang_ harus tahu soal ini?" katanya, riang, lalu pergi dengan cara yang sama dengan kedatangannya tadi.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, Harry sadar. Profesor Lupin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi… tetapi terbatas. Mereka membicarakan Mantra yang terbebani dan konsekuensinya yang membuat Harry ketakutan untuk mencoba Mantra Patronus lagi. Yah, dia memang ingin belajar mempertahankan diri dari Dementor, tapi apa untungnya kalau dia berakhir pingsan?

Harry mengaku dia terlalu larut dalam memori sampai tidak sadar terhadap apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Alasan ini sepertinya melegakan Profesor Lupin, kemudian dia bersikeras bahwa dengan waktu dan latihan yang cukup, Harry bisa menemukan memori bahagia yang tepat baginya. Harry lega mendengar penjelasan ini. Masih ada harapan.

Setelah Lupin puas dengan kesembuhan Harry, dia membiarkan Harry pergi tetapi tidak sebelum mengatur jadwal pelajaran berikutnya. Yaitu dua minggu ke depan, karena akhir minggu ini ada pertandingan Quidditch melawan Slytherin. Selain itu, Profesor Dumbledore akan bisa datang membantu. Hal terakhir yang disebut lumayan mengejutkan Harry, tetapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu kalau Dumbledore tahu soal pelajaran ini.

Sepeninggalnya dia dari kantor Profesor Lupin, Harry mau tidak mau menyadari betapa pucatnya Profesor Lupin. Rasanya jauh lebih pucat dari beberapa jam lalu. Dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan laki-laki itu, jadi, Harry cuma bisa menggigit lidah dan kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Dia hampir sampai di sana ketika dua remaja khawatir menabraknya. Ron dan Hermione hampir jatuh ke belakang, sedangkan Harry benar-benar terpental dan mendarat keras di lantai.

"Harry!" Hermione menjerit, seraya membantu Harry berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kami mencari-carimu dari tadi. Kau darimana saja? Ginny memberitahu kami, dia belum melihatmu seharian."

Harry memandang Hermione dengan satu alis terangkat."_Er_—hai," katanya, agak tertohok dengan semangat Hermione. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tadi bersama Profesor Lupin. Kapan kalian kembali?"

Ron angkat bahu. "Belum lama," katanya, lalu melangkah mendekati Harry. "Dengar, kami lumayan penasaran ada apa denganmu dan Profesor Lupin."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry, tidak suka arah pembicaraan.

Hermione sepertinya menangkap arti nada bicara Harry. "Kalian berdua kelihatan akrab, Harry," katanya. "Caranya dia bertingkah denganmu… hampir seperti yang dilakukan seorang orangtua… bukannya itu sesuatu yang buruk, tetapi aneh saja untuk guru baru yang baru saja bertemu dengan muridnya."

"Oh," kata Harry, memalingkan pandangan dengan gugup. Tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sekitar mereka, Harry mengisyaratkan Ron dan Hermione agar mendekat. "Begini, Profesor Lupin mengenalku ketika aku masih bayi."

Mata Hermione melebar. "Jadi, dia kenal orangtuamu?" dia bertanya dengan bisikan.

Harry mengangguk. "Mereka kenal dekat dari sejak mereka bersekolah di sini," katanya, tersenyum. "Dia sangat membantuku dengan masalah Sirius Black ini. Dia bahkan bercerita kepadaku tentang orangtuaku. Sekarang aku benar-benar tahu mereka seperti apa. Mereka benar-benar pernah hidup, dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya—"

"—kami mengerti," Hermione mengembalikan senyum. "Aku ikut bahagia untukmu, Harry. Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Iya, kami pikir kamu mengabaikan kami selama ini, padahal kamu baru mencari tahu tentang ibu dan ayahmu," timpal Ron, terlihat lega. "Jadi, mereka itu seperti apa?"

Senyum Harry melebar. "Kurasa, ibuku seperti kamu, Hermione, dan ayahku seperti si Kembar," katanya. "Kurasa, dia seperti pembuat onar terkenal atau apa. Sejauh ini, Profesor Lupin belum bercerita kenakalan-kenakalan seperti apa yang dibuat ayahku."

Ron dan Hermione menatap Harry, syok. _"No way!" _kata Hermione. "Mereka terlalu berkebalikan! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bersatu?"

"Ayah_mu_ seperti _mereka_?" tanya Ron, lalu nyengir. "Brilian!"

Lega Ron dan Hermione puas, Harry mengganti topik. "Jadi, bagaimana Hogsmeade?" dia bertanya, penasaran. Dia lalu menghabiskan sedikit waktu yang ada sebelum jam makan malam dengan mendengarkan Ron dan Hermione bercerita tentang perjalanan mereka ke Hogsmeade. Mereka membawakan katalog toko pesanan Harry. Meski begitu, Harry menangkap ekspresi kasihan mereka ketika memandang Harry.

Makan malam hari itu sama seperti Haloween-Haloween sebelumnya di Hogwarts. Dekorasinya luar biasa, hidangannya enak-enak. Semua orang sangat menikmati. Ron dan Hermione berdebat tentang mana toko yang lebih menarik: Zonko atau Honeydukes. Dan setiap orang seperti ditelan konversasi dengan yang lain.

Melirik ke meja guru, Harry terkejut melihat Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Dumbledore tengah mengamatinya. Dia buru-buru mengembalikan perhatiannya ke piring. Mengapa mereka mengamatinya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran mereka? Apa dia membuat kesalahan yang dia tidak tahu?

Diperhatikan banyak orang membuat Harry kehilangan nafsu makan. Pesta itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tempat terakhir yang Harry ingin datangi. Beralasan sakit kepala, Harry memberitahu Ron dan Hermione kalau dia akan ada di Ruang Rekreasi. Mereka terlihat skeptis, tetapi tetap membiarkannya pergi.

Menyusuri koridor-koridor kosong menuju Menara Gryffindor, Harry mau tidak mau penasaran mengapa dua profesornya tadi mengamatinya. Apa sesuatu terjadi tentang pencarian Sirius Black? Apa ada yang terjadi tanpa dia ketahui? Apa ada seseorang yang tahu musim panasnya sebelum kejadian penculikan?

Pemikiran terakhir membuatnya tegang. Dia sudah berusaha keras menutupi semua kejadian itu. Dia tidak ingin masalah ini kembali muncul. _Paman Vernon sudah dipenjara_, Harry mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Dia tidak bisa menyakitiku lagi_. _Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Dumbledore tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi_.

Sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, Harry mendongak untuk mengucapkan kata kunci, tepat bersamaan ketika dia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Nyonya Gemuk. Wanita itu tampak ketakutan, ngeri. Harry baru akan bertanya ada apa, ketika seseorang mencengkeram tengkuk dan mendesaknya ke dinding. Tidak terlalu keras, tetapi tetap saja aksi itu tidak diundang.

"Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, Harry," suara serak seorang laki-laki berkata lirih. "Aku harus masuk ke Menara. Dia di sini, di Hogwarts. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya melukaimu. Kau harus membiarkanku masuk."

Harry tidak mendengarkan. Dia mencoba membebaskan diri, tetapi tidak berhasil. Meski dia tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu, Harry tahu dia siapa: Sirius Black. Panik menguasai. Dia seharusnya aman di sini! Dementor ada di sini untuk alasan itu! Bagaimana Black melewati mereka? "Lepaskan aku!" dia berteriak. "Nyonya! Cari bantuan! Cepat!"

Dia mendengar Nyonya Gemuk meninggalkan lukisan, sambil terus berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Black. Mengapa dia harus meninggalkan pesta lebih awal? Mengapa dia tidak tetap tinggal saja bersama yang lain?

Sebuah suara lirih menembus pikirannya. "Harry, tenanglah," katanya. "Aku berjanji aku tidak akan melukaimu. Kau harus percaya padaku. Dia di sini, di Hogwarts." Suaranya mendadak berubah tegang. "Jangan pernah lengah, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana tanpa tongkatmu. Berhati-hatilah, Harry."

Sebelum Harry bisa melakukan atau bicara apa-apa kepadanya, sesuatu membentur bagian belakang kepalanya. Semua berubah hitam.

* * *

Profesor Dumbledore baru akan mengirim anak-anak ke tempat tidur ketika Hantu-Hantu Asrama memasuki Aula Besar dan bergegas mendekati meja guru. Semua celotehan berhenti memandangi pemandangan itu. Apapun yang akan mereka katakan, semua tahu hal itu penting sekali.

"Kepala Sekolah!" Nick si Kepala-Nyaris-Putus berkata. "Sirius Black ada di kastil! Nyonya Gemuk memberitahu kami kalau dia berhasil menangkap Harry Potter!"

Semua staf serentak berdiri. "Murid-murid, harap tetap di sini," kata Dumbledore tenang, tetapi tegas. "Kalian harus patuh pada Ketua Murid sampai kami kembali." Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, para staf pergi mengikuti Hantu-Hantu keluar Aula, mengunci pintu di belakang mereka agar para murid tetap di dalam Aula Besar.

Selurut staf mengejar para Hantu. Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Lupin memimpin. Mereka mengikuti entitas melayang itu, mendaki tangga-tangga, menuju koridor yang mengarah ke Menara Gryffindor. Pada momen lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terlihat, semua orang berhenti di hadapan pemandangan itu.

Nyonya Gemuk sudah kembali di lukisannya, berlutut dan menangis dengan wajah terbenam di tangannya. Terbaring tengkurap di lantai di depannya, adalah Harry Potter. Memar tipis mewarnai tengkuknya dalam bentuk sebuah tangan. Dia tidak bergerak.

Profesor Lupin adalah yang pertama bergerak, langsung bergegas ke remaja itu, tanggung jawabnya, putra sahabatnya. Cepat tetapi berhati-hati, dia membalikkan tubuh anak itu, lalu mencari-cari denyut nadi dengan tangan gemetaran. Dia mengembuskan napas lega dan merengkuh Harry ke dalam pelukannya, memutuskan untuk tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. "Dia masih hidup," katanya kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Profesor Dumbledore berputar menghadapi para staf dan Hantu-Hantu Asrama. "Cari ke seluruh kastil," dia berkata tegas, lalu menoleh ke McGonagall. "Minerva, kembali ke Aula Besar dan yakinkan pada yang lain agar tidak ada yang panik. Kau boleh memberitahu teman-teman Harry bahwa dia telah diselamatkan." Lalu ke Madam Pomfrey, "Harry akan dipindahkan ke kamar tamu di kuarterku, sampai kita semua yakin situasi aman baginya. Siapkan obat-obatan dan temui kami di sana."

Tidak perlu mendengar lebih lanjut, para staf dan Hantu beranjak pergi. Mendesah lega, Dumbledore berputar menghadapi guru muda yang tengah memeluk bocah yang terluka itu, wajahnya terbenam di rambut hitam berantakan si bocah. Kepala Sekolah berjongkok dan meletakkan tangan di bahu Lupin. "Remus, Madam Pomfrey harus mengecek Harry agar kita tahu luka-luka apa yang didapatnya," katanya, pelan. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Harry, tetapi kamu harus kuat saat ini."

Profesor Lupin mengangguk dan memposisikan Harry di dekapannya, sebelum berdiri, masih mempertahankan anak itu erat-erat. Matanya bertemu mata Dumbledore dengan pandangan yang jelas berarti 'ambil dia dariku, kau mati'. Profesor Dumbledore mendesah lagi, lalu berjalan bersama Lupin ke kamarnya.

Mereka menaiki tangga berputar dalam diam. Begitu mereka masuk, Dumbledore menonton Lupin dan Pomfrey membawa Harry ke kamar tamunya. Jelas baginya bahwa Profesor Remus J. Lupin begitu dekat dengan anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Profesor Dumbledore tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa cemas yang memuncak di dalam dirinya. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Harry Potter, Remus akan hancur.

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar itu tidak terjadi.

* * *

_Halo, khusus hari ini, saya belum bisa membalas review, ya. Lagi sibuk di dapur hahaha. Bab ini saya pos karena sudah saya cicil dari beberapa waktu lalu, jadi nggak enak kalo nggak dipos sekalian. Review saya balas rangkap sama review yang datang untuk Bab ini, ya._

_Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha._

_Mini Marauder_


	11. Bab 11 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 11 **_**Gryffindor vs Slytherin**_

Harry merasa gerah, namun nyaman di atas kasur empuk dan di bawah gunungan selimut dan bantal. Dia bisa mendengar samar-samar suara percakapan di kejauhan. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, dalam usaha meredam suara-suara itu. Dia masih enggan mengentaskan diri dari kenyamanan yang membungkusnya. Dia senang di sini. Dia aman di sini.

_Aman_.

Dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain kembali lagi ke alam mimpi, tetapi sesuatu menghentikannya. Sesuatu menyentuh rambutnya. Gerakan itu terasa familiar dan asing secara bersamaan. Bingung mengisi otaknya, membuat Harry mengerang jengkel. Dia tidak ingin apa-apa selain tidur lagi. Secara reflek, Harry ingin menepis tangan menjengkelkan itu, tetapi tangan-tangannya sendiri masih tidur.

"Kurasa dia mulai bangun."

Bangun? Mengapa mereka menunggunya bangun? Harry semakin kebingungan sekarang. Berpikir keras sebisa mungkin dengan otak keruhnya, Harry mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dia lalui tadi malam. Bicara soal tadi malam, dia tidak ingat pernah tertidur. Dia bahkan tidak ingat memasuki Menara Gryffindor.

_SIRIUS BLACK!_

Dia ingat. Dia ingat Black mencengkeramnya di dinding, menuntut agar dimasukkan ke Menara Gryffindor. Dia ingat mencoba membebaskan diri, tetapi gagal. Dia ingat sesuatu menghantam belakang kepalanya.

Harry langsung berguling telentang dan duduk, panik membuatnya sulit bernapas. Dia mengabaikan pusing yang menguasai kepalanya. Bayangan-bayangan orang bergegas ke sisi tempat tidurnya, sementara dua pasang tangan berusaha membaringkannya lagi, perlahan. Harry melawan tangan-tangan itu sekeras mungkin. Dia tidak mau menyerah. Sirius Black tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa-apa darinya.

"Tenanglah, Harry," kata sebuah suara yang akrab di telinganya. "Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Black tidak ada di sini. Kau sudah aman."

Harry berhenti melawan, tetapi sekujur badannya masih tegang, menolak tangan-tangan yang membujuknya berbaring lagi. Terengah, dia memandang berkeliling. "Aman?" dia bertanya, lirih. "Dia sudah pergi?"

Seseorang memakaikan kacamatanya, membawa ruangan ke fokus. Harry melihat Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor Lupin yang mencoba membuatnya berbaring lagi. Di belakang mereka ada Profesor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey dan Profesor Snape. Perlahan, Harry menyeret atensinya ke Profesor Lupin, lalu berpaling ketika matanya terasa panas oleh air mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore, lembut.

Harry mengangguk. "D—dia ingin masuk ke Menara Gryffindor," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "D—dia terus menerus berkata, 'dia ada di Hogwarts'. Dia khawatir. Dia pikir ada seseorang di Menara Gryffindor yang ingin menyakitiku. Aku—aku—"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Harry," kata Profesor Lupin. "Kau yakin Black tidak mencoba menyakitimu?"

Harry mengangguk lagi, sambil menatap tangannya. Mendadak dia merasa seperti bocah tertangkap basah sedang bermain di jalan padahal tidak boleh. Dia merasa sudah mengecewakan 'keluarga'-nya. Dia tidak menyukai perasaan yang menggerogotinya itu. "Maafkan aku," katanya, lamat-lamat. "Aku—aku tidak tahu dia akan ada di kastil. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan jamuan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Harry," kata Profesor Dumbledore, tulus. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Meskipun demikian, fakta dari persoalan ini adalah kamu tidak aman di sini, seperti yang kami perkirakan. Sirius Black mungkin sedang mencoba mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Tetapi sampai dia ditangkap, aku harus bersikukuh agar kamu tidak kemana-mana sendirian."

Harry hanya bisa mengagguk, sementara air matanya jatuh. Dia benci merasa seolah-olah dihukum, padahal Dumbledore berkata dia tidak bersalah. Ini tidak adil. "Apa semua orang tahu?" dia bertanya.

Keheningan singkat menyusul. "Para Hantu memberitahu kami tepat ketika kami baru saja menyelesaikan jamuan," kata Profesor Lupin, berhati-hati. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, Harry, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan terhadap itu sekarang. Teman-teman sekelasmu harus tahu ancaman ini nyata karena kami tidak bisa bersamamu sepanjang waktu. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Mereka akan berhenti setelah beberapa hari, Harry," kata Profesor Dumbledore, riang. "Istirahatlah. Ini masih dini hari."

Para orang dewasa perlahan mengundurkan diri dan keluar. Tetapi ketika Profesor Lupin berdiri, Harry secara insting menarik lengan baju laki-laki itu dan mendongak, menatapnya. Memohon agar laki-laki itu tinggal, tanpa kata. Harry tidak bisa menjelaskan, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin sendirian sekarang ini. Lupin sepertinya memahami gesturnya, seraya mengambil tempatnya lagi di sisi tempat tidur. Berbaring lagi, baru saat itulah Harry merasakan kembali rasa pusing yang memenuhi kepalanya. Jumlah latihannya memblokir rasa sakit terbilang banyak, jadi hal itu sudah hampir menjadi sifat alaminya sekarang.

Lupin tersenyum lembut kepada Harry, lalu menyelimutinya. Mata Harry hampir menutup, sehingga dia melepaskan kacamata Harry dan memandangi anak itu perlahan terlelap. "Jangan khawatir, _cub_," gumam Lupin. "Kita akan bisa mengatasi semua ini."

* * *

Hari Minggu kali itu terasa panjang, bahkan minggu terpanjang. Semua orang ingin tahu detil-detil yang sekarang diklasifikasikan sebagai percobaan penculikan. Harry tidak ingin memenuhi harapan mereka, tetapi Nyonya Gemuk bercerita kepada siapapun yang bertanya (setidaknya porsi yang dia tahu). Ketika Minggu sore tiba, setiap orang punya versi cerita masing-masing, termasuk bagaimana Black bisa memasuki kastil.

Profesor Lupin benar. Para murid menganggap isu ini dengan serius. Seluruh penghuni Menara Gryffindor menyatakan diri sebagai pengawal kapanpun mereka bisa, yang berarti hal bagus. Dengan pertandingan Quidditch datang mendekat, atmosfir di antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor menegang. Beberapa perkelahian terjadi, dan sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari murid-murid Slytherin melakukan apapun untuk menakut-nakuti Harry Potter. Kebanyakan meyakinkan Harry bahwa mereka melihat Sirius Black di kastil lagi. Sedangkan sisanya saling mengobrol tentang betapa cocoknya Lapangan Quidditch sebagai tempat membunuh seseorang, persis ketika Harry tengah melintasi mereka.

Profesor McGonagall bergabung dengan Madam Hooch dalam mengawasi latihan Quidditch yang jauh lebih lama dan melelahkan daripada sebelum-sebelum ini. Oliver Wood melatih keras timnya, tetapi tidak ada yang berani membantah. Setiap anggota tim Quidditch sama inginnya mengalahkan Slytherin, seperti Oliver. Tidak ada yang peduli seberapa buruknya cuaca menghadang, ataupun kalau mereka kembali ke kastil dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Sehari sebelum pertandingan, cuaca berubah sangat buruk sampai-sampai mereka memasang lentera di sepanjang koridor. Memasuki kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Harry mulai mendapat firasat buruk soal pertandingan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertanding di cuaca seperti ini. Memangnya bagaimana nanti dia mencari Snitch? Apa dia akan bisa melihat Snitch?

Harry duduk di bangku terdepan bersama Ron di kanan dan Hermione di kirinya, seperti biasa, sedangkan murid-murid sisanya berjalan santai memasuki kelas. Berputar di kursinya, mata Harry melebar melihat Profesor Snape berjalan menuju meja guru, jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya. _Profesor Lupin pasti benar-benar sakit_.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi," gumam Ron. "Tolong katakan kepadaku ini tidak terjadi."

Harry tidak mau ambil resiko menjawab, sambil mengawasi Profesor Snape membalik-balik halaman sampai ke akhir buku. "Buka halaman 394," katanya, dingin. "Hari ini kita akan mendiskusikan Manusia Serigala."

Tidak ingin menjadi sasaran kemurkaan Snape, Harry membuka bukunya dengan patuh. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan tegas Profesor Snape sebagai Ahli Ramuan menyebar ke segala arah, menunggu siapapun yang hendak melawannya. Begitulah caranya mengetes, mudah dan sederhana. Harry bertekad tidak ingin menjadi contoh murid yang melawan Snape.

Sayangnya, Hermione gagal menahan diri. "Tetapi, _sir_," dia memprotes. Kami belum seharusnya belajar Manusia Serigala sebelum semester depan. Kita baru akan memulai Hinkypunks sekarang."

Profesor Snape melotot ke arahnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekat. "Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena bicara tidak sesuai giliran, Miss Granger," dia mendesis. "Sekarang, apa ada yang bisa memberitahuku, bagaimana cara membedakan Manusia Serigala dengan Serigala Asli?" Dia mengabaikan tangan Hermione yang mengacung di udara. "Tidak ada? Kasihan sekali. Kelihatannya Profesor Lupin yang kalian kagumi itu malas-malasan dalam mengajar."

Kali ini Dean yang angkat bicara. "Dia guru Pertahanan terbaik yang kami punya," katanya dengan berani. Beberapa orang mengangguk setuju, tetapi tidak ada yang berani menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor, Mr Thomas," kata Snape. "Kalau kalian melanjutkan ini, Gryffindor tidak akan punya sisa poin, bukan berarti aku sedang komplain. Sekarang, ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Tangan Hermione masih mengacung. "Tolong, _sir_," katanya. "Moncong Manusia Serigala lebih pendek—"

Profesor Snape membanting tangannya ke meja Hermione dan melotot ke arahnya. "Bicara di luar giliran lagi, kamu akan menjalani detensi selama sisa semester ini," dia membentak. "Sepuluh poin lagi dari Gryffindor karena sok tahu yang menyebalkan."

Hermione menurunkan tangannya, pandangannya jatuh. Pasti menyakitkan sekali mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari seorang guru, meskipun semua orang mengatainya begitu hampir setiap minggu. Harry bisa melihat Hermione hampir menangis. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar dia tidak kelepasan berkomentar di depan Snape. Mengembalikan pandangannya ke bukunya, Harry bisa melihat Ron dari sudut matanya. Si rambut merah itu naik pitam dan baru akan membela Hermione, jadi Harry melakukan apa yang dia bisa… dia menginjak kaki Ron.

Ron langsung menoleh ke Harry, matanya menyala, menuntut penjelasan. Harry memberi Ron pandangan memohon, berharap temannya itu akan mengerti. Setelah beberapa saat, Ron memutar mata dan mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Profesor Snape.

Di sepanjang pelajaran, tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun selain mencatat perihal Manusia Serigala di buku catatan masing-masing. Selagi Harry mencatat, dia terkejut mendapati banyak kesamaan dengan Profesor Lupin. Manusia Serigala sulit sekali menggemukkan badan disebabkan mereka terus berubah wujud, dan tampak sakit mulai sejak dua minggu sebelum berubah. Profesor Lupin kurus sekali dan memang sakit, tetapi itu saja tidak mungkin membuatnya Manusia Serigala.

Betul, kan?

Semakin banyak Harry belajar, semakin dia gelisah dan semakin nyatalah apa yang dia takutkan. Terlalu banyak kesamaan untuk diabaikan. _Tetapi kalau dia benar Manusia Serigala, mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya kepadaku? Dia waliku!_ Harry memucat. Bagaimana kalau justru karena alasan itulah Profesor Lupin tidak memberitahunya. Bagaimana kalau semua orang seharusnya tidak tahu?

Di akhir kelas, Profesor Snape menugaskan dua gulung perkamen tentang cara mengenali dan membunuh Manusia Serigala. Seluruh kelas marah sekali. Akan ada pertandingan Quidditch di akhir minggu! Bukan hanya itu, ini Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Begitu Snape membubarkan kelas, semua bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Semua orang, kecuali Harry.

Dengan hati-hati, Harry mendekati meja guru dimana Profesor Snape tengah berkemas. "Profesor," dia memanggil, lirih. Profesor Snape berputar dengan cepat, membuat Harry berlari mundur beberapa langkah, ketakutan. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Anda, tetapi ada yang ingin saya tanyakan," kata Harry gelisah, menghindari memandang Snape langsung di mata. "Dari yang saya baca, Manusia Serigala tidak boleh memiliki anak." Pelan-pelan, dia mendongak, mempertemukan mata dengan Snape. Pandangannya memohon. "Bagaimana dengan adopsi?"

Profesor Snape memandang Harry beberapa saat, lalu mengambil sebuah perkamen dan pena bulu. Setelah membenamkan ujung pena bulunya ke tinta, Snape menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat lalu menoleh ke Harry. "Aku tidak tahu hukum-hukum apa saja yang tertulis, Potter," katanya, dengan sedikit nada kesal. Dia menyorongkan perkamen itu ke Harry. "Buku itu seharusnya bisa memberitahumu apa yang kau perlu tahu, tetapi kadang, bertanya kepada orang, yang mungkin tahu, akan lebih baik."

Pandangannya jatuh, selagi dia mengantongi catatan itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dugaannya benar. Dia tidak akan menuduh Profesor Lupin untuk hal seperti ini. "Aku harap aku bisa," dia bergumam. "Terima kasih, Profesor."

Dia pergi bahkan tanpa melihat Profesor Snape. Seluruh dunianya terbalik. Profesor Dumbledore telah memberitahunya bahwa hubungan wali-anak ini hanya sementara, tetapi Harry berharap akan permanen. Harry merasa Profesor Lupin mengenal dan memahami dia lebih baik dari yang lain. Kalau harus kehilangan kesempatan itu, Harry tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menerima kenyataan itu.

* * *

Harry tidak bisa tidur malam itu, kecuali kalau dia tertidur tanpa dia ingat. Benaknya terlalu sibuk berpikir dan badai berpetir di luar sana tidak membantu. Kilasan-kilasan cahaya menerangi ruangan. Angin kencang menerpa dinding kastil. _Ini akan jadi pertandingan yang hebat_, pikir Harry sarkas. Dia akhirnya berhenti berusaha tidur di dini hari dan berpindah ke Ruang Rekreasi bersama buku Mantra-nya. Kalau cuaca seperti ini akan terus berlanjut, dia jelas akan butuh sedikit bantuan.

Kurang dari sejam kemudian, dia menemukan Mantra yang bisa membuat kacamatanya menolak air, yang mana esensial. Dengan begini, dia akan bisa melihat… _well_… sehebat orang bisa melihat dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini. Harry tidak mau mengambil resiko menggunakan Mantra-Mantra lain, takut tim Slytherin akan menuduhnya berbuat curang. Setidaknya sekarang, dia dan Malfoy berada dalam kondisi seimbang.

Dengan tidak adanya hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan, Harry berakhir mengerjakan PR tentang Manusia Serigala-nya. Dia masih tidak diizinkan pergi kemanapun, yang menjengkelkan. Selama berbulan-bulan waktu yang dia habiskan di Hogwarts sendirian, Harry sudah terbiasa _keluyuran _menyusuri koridor-koridor kapanpun dia sedang banyak pikiran. Selama dua bulan pertama sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Harry juga terbiasa mengunjungi kantor Profesor Lupin kapanpun dia butuh teman bicara.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan yang terakhir disebutkan untuk beberapa alasan.

Harry sudah mengecek kalender dan menemukan fakta bahwa penyakit Lupin kebetulan sesuai dengan siklus bulan. Seolah-olah pecahan _puzzle_ terus menyatu padahal Harry tidak ingin percaya. Dia mengira semua guru tahu soal ini, karena mereka semua berpartisipasi dalam meyakinkan Harry musim panas lalu. _Kalau dia memberitahu mereka semua, mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku?_

Seperti nasib sial Harry yang sering menyertainya, keadaan cuaca tetap luar biasa buruk. Semua murid bergelung diri di bawah payung yang kelihatan siap sobek diterpa angin. Berpakaian jubah merah, Tim bertarung melawan angin ganas sejak dari mereka memasuki lapangan. Hujan seperti datang dari berbagai arah. Tetapi hebatnya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mantra-nya bekerja dengan baik.

Tim Slytherin muncul di sisi lain lapangan dengan jubah hijau. Rasanya… aneh melihat tim itu tanpa seringai. Jelaslah mereka sama-sama khawatir bertanding di cuaca seperti ini. Para Kapten berjalan ke tengah lapangan, berjabat tangan, lalu kembali ke tim masing-masing. Harry bisa melihat bibir Madam Hooch mengucapkan sesuatu mirip "naiki sapu kalian!". Secepat dan serahasia mungkin, dia memasang Mantra Penghangat—sehingga dia tidak membeku kedinginan—sebelum mengayunkan kaki kanannya melampaui Nimbus-nya dan lepas landas tepat ketika peluit dari kejauhan berbunyi.

Naik dengan cepat, Harry berpegangan erat pada sapunya, mengabaikan goyangan akibat angin. Hanya butuh beberapa menit bagi Harry sampai basah kuyup. Tetapi berkat Mantra Penghangat-nya, dia tidak kedinginan. Bayangan-bayangan merah dan hijau berkelebatan dimana-mana, tetapi Harry tidak memperhatikan. Dia memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya ke Snitch.

Badai bertambah buruk. Semua orang makin kesulitan mempertahankan diri di atas sapu. Dua kali, Harry hampir bertabrakan dengan Bludger, sebelum suara peluit Madam Hooch melepaskannya dari konsentrasi. Memandang berkeliling, Harry melihat dan mengikuti teman-temannya merendah ke tanah. Mereka mendarat, mengabaikan lumpur yang menciprati jubah mereka, dan bergegas ke bawah payung untuk berlindung.

"Berapa skornya?" Harry berteriak mengatasi deru angin.

"Kita kalah sepuluh angka!" Oliver balas berteriak kepadanya. "Kau harus menangkap Snitch secepatnya, atau kita semua bakal mati beku!"

Memandang berkeliling, Harry baru menyadari semua orang menggigil kecuali dia. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan melepas beberapa Mantra Penghangat. Semua orang berhenti menggigil dan memandang Harry, membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Apa?" tanyanya, gugup. "Cuma Mantra Penghangat biasa kok."

Para perempuan di tim terlihat seperti ingin menciumnya.

"Brilian, Harry!" teriak Oliver. "Ayo, Tim!"

Semua masih basah kuyup, tetapi setidaknya sudah tidak kedinginan lagi. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menghentikan Harry menangkap Snitch. Dia tidak mau berbasah-basah di bawah badai seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Guntur menggelegar, diikuti kilasan kilat. Itu saja sudah cukup. Harry melihat Snitch emas kecil terbang menuju tribun guru. Dia mengejarnya.

Harry hampir sampai, ketika suara-suara di sekitarnya lenyap. Masih ada angin, tetapi tidak ada aumannya. Kerumunan penonton tidak bersuara. Seolah-olah ada yang memencet tombol _mute_, tetapi itu tidak mungkin… kan?

_Lupakan itu! Tangkap Snitch-nya!_

Harry mengulukan tangannya ke bola kecil itu ketika hawa dingin intens yang familiar membungkus tubuhnya. Mantra Penghangat mendadak diangkat dan dia terperangkap di dalam suhu di bawah nol derajat Celcius. _Abaikan! _Pandangannya mengabur, napasnya semakin sulit. Harry baru tahu apa yang terjadi ketika sebuah jeritan familiar membahana di telinganya. Dia merasakan Snitch di tangannya dan seketika menangkupkan jemarinya. Dia tidak bisa bersikap acuh lagi.

"_Jangan Harry, jangan Harry, kumohon jangan Harry!"_

"_Minggir kau, perempuan bodoh… minggir, sekarang juga…"_

"_Jangan Harry, kumohon jangan, aku saja, bunuh aku saja—"_

Badan lemasnya ambruk ke depan, pegangannya terhadap sapu terbangnya mengendur. Sebelum Harry tahu apa yang terjadi, dia telah jatuh; jatuh ke dalam kegelapan; ke dalam kegelapan pilu yang telah menunggunya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

"_Jangan Harry! Kumohon… kasihani dia… kasihanilah…"_

Tawa melengking tinggi memenuhi telinganya. Rasanya dia pernah mendengarnya, terlalu akrab di telinganya. Satu lagi jeritan dan kegelapan menelannya.

* * *

Suara-suara di kejauhan mengetuk telinganya. Harry tidak ingin apapun selain kesunyian dan kembali tidur. Dia lelah sekali, badannya pegal-pegal. Setiap senti tubuhnya sakit. Jangan tanya soal bergerak. Sebuah aroma samar-samar merasuki hidungnya. Harry mengerang ketika dia mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mencium aroma itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Harry untuk menyadari bahwa dia di Infirmary. _Tunggu… apa yang kulakukan di sini?_

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Aku tidak percaya dia masih menangkap Snitch dengan mereka ada di sana."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa setakut ini seumur hidupku."

Takut? Mengapa semua orang ketakutan? Apa yang orang-orang ini bicarakan? Pelan-pelan, otak Harry mulai jernih dan memori-memorinya kembali utuh. Dia ingat pertandingan Quidditch, ibunya memohon dan suara Voldemort. Mata Harry sontak terbuka dan tampaklah bayangan orang-orang berkumpul di sekeliling tempat tidurnya.

"Harry!" Fred berteriak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Harry menoleh ke suara Fred, namun sedetik kemudian dia mendesis kesakitan. Seseorang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat-erat, sementara seseorang yang lain memakaikan kacamatanya. Wajah-wajah segera mefokuskan diri. Seluruh anggota tim Gryffindor (masih belepotan lumpur dan basah kuyup), Ron dan Hermione mengelilinginya. Dari wajah-wajah khawatir mereka, Harry memperkirakan dia tampak parah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya. Suaranya serak. Dia punya gambaran general tentang apa yang terjadi, tetapi entah mengapa Harry membutuhkan konfirmasi. Dia butuh tahu kalau mimpi buruknya tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"_Er—well—_kau jatuh, Harry," kata Oliver, canggung. "Setidaknya dari ketinggian lima puluh kaki: tepat setelah kau menangkap Snitch. Ada banyak sekali Dementor…"

"Dumbledore marah sekali, Harry," kata Hermione, meremas lembut tangan Harry. "Semua guru berlari ke lapangan dan mencoba memelankan jatuhmu, lalu melepaskan sesuatu keperakan ke arah Dementor, mengusir mereka. Dementor tidak seharusnya memasuki lapangan."

"Tetap saja jatuhmu masih lumayan keras," tambah Ron. "Kami kira kau sudah mati. Lalu, ada masalah soal sapumu."

Ada sesuatu di suara Ron yang membuat perut Harry melilit. Harry memejamkan mata, tidak bisa melakukan apapun yang lain. "Ada apa dengan sapuku?" dia bertanya.

"Sapumu diterbangkan angin ke Dedalu Perkasa, Harry," kata Hermione, gugup. "Aku ikut menyesal."

Harry merasa seperti mau muntah. Dia punya banyak pengalaman melibatkan Dedalu Perkasa untuk tahu amukan macam apa yang pohon itu bisa. Sapunya, Nimbus 2000, tidak mungkin bisa selamat. "Hancur," katanya, seraya memandang Ron, "…kan?"

Tangan-tangan menyentuh lengan dan kakinya, memberikan remasan simpatik. Ron memandang ke Hermione yang mengambil sebuah tas dari lantai dan meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidur Harry. "Profesor Flitwick baru saja membawakan ini," kata Hermione. "Aku turut menyesal, Harry. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaiki ini. Profesor Dumbledore sudah mencoba."

Harry hanya bisa menatap tas yang berisi patahan-patahan kayu yang berasal dari sapu terbang setianya. Dia tidak pernah tahu seberapa sayangnya dia terhadap sapu itu sebelumnya. Sapu itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun keduanya. Sekarang, tidak lebih dari sekadar kayu bakar.

* * *

'_Cub' itu artinya 'anak serigala'. Sebenarnya mau saya terjemahkan 'nak', tapi… kayaknya mengurangi feel. Jadi ya, saya biarkan. Wkwkwk._

_Weee… libur sudah berakhir. Jadwal update balik dua hari sekali (atau sesempatnya). Saya target ujian skripsi akhir bulan ini. Mohon dukungan dan doanya ya!_

_Balasan review Chapter 9:_

_(1) ainun anissa 9, nggak apa-apa. Begini saja sudah menyemangati, kok ;) Saya usahakan, ya._

_(2) Nyanmaru desu, di film kan Profesor Lupin bukan walinya Harry ;D Dan sejujurnya saya memang merasa lebih suka Lupin di cerita ini daripada di film. Di sini lebih kerasa peran 'paman'. Kalau di film itu… kayak… well, cuma sahabat orangtuanya Harry. Setuju, nggak?_

_Dan Snape! SNAPE! Dia adalah pahlawan sesungguhnya di novel Harry Potter *nangis* Saya menyesal sekali udah nyumpah-nyumpahin Snape *plak*_

_Penasaran-penasaran bakal terjawab di beberapa Chapter ke depan w Dalam waktu dekat ini, fokusnya baru keakraban Lupin sama Harry._

_Balasan review Chapter 10:_

_(1) ainun anissa 9, kalau menurutmu? ;)_

_(2) Nyanmaru desu, Selamat~ murid-murid Hogwarts punya teori berbeda-beda. Kalau teorimu apa? Hahaha._

_Tikus itu imut lho *disepak*_

_(3) Aoi YU Hara, walah, monggo, monggo difollow sama difav ;D Salam kenal. Saya penerjemah, btw. Authornya mbak ksom814._

_(4) YMFS, Yeay. Gimana, ya? Masing-masing orang punya teori tuh. Teorimu apa? Hahaha._

_Terima kasih~ Maaf menunggu lama._

_Yak, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!_

_Mini Marauder_


	12. Bab 12 The Marauder's Map

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 12 **_**The Marauder's Map**_

Sisa akhir minggu rasanya berlangsung lama. Setelah Madam Pomfrey menyembuhkan Harry sepenuhnya, dia bersikukuh Harry menginap sampai Senin pagi. Harry tidak menolak. Dia sendiri tidak ingin bicara banyak tentang apapun. Dia terlalu patah hati kehilangan sapunya dan memori tentang jeritan ketakutan ibunya lagi. Dia belum bercerita kepada siapapun soal mendengar ibunya dan Voldemort, tetapi dia tahu semua curiga. Lagipula, seseorang duduk di ambang jendela, memandangi halaman lama sekali, cukup membuat semua orang khawatir.

Para penjenguk terus datang tanpa henti, tetapi Harry hanya memberi jawaban atas semua pertanyaan mereka dengan satu kata. Itu kalau dia memang menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Guru-guru bahkan ikut mencoba mengangkat semangat Harry, tetapi sia-sia. Banyak yang mengira Harry depresi atau semacamnya. Tetapi semua, yang mengenal Harry dan melihat kepedihan di matanya, tahu bukan itu kasusnya. Ron, Hermione dan Ginny pernah melihat ekspresi semacam itu di kereta yang membawa mereka ke Hogwarts, setelah kejadian yang melibatkan Dementor.

Masalahnya, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Harry tidak punya teman bicara. Dia tidak mau membebani Ron dan Hermione dengan ini, juga guru-guru yang lain. Memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Profesor Lupin tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, tetapi Harry masih sakit hati untuk memikirkan opsi mendatangi dia. Harry mulai bisa mempercayai laki-laki itu lagi setelah tahu Lupin tahu tentang Midnight, yang sebetulnya juga Sirius Black, hanya untuk tahu bahwa kepercayaannya itu ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan. Profesor Lupin tidak pernah mempercayainya, jadi mengapa dia harus mempercayai Profesor Lupin? Mengapa dia harus mempercayai seseorang?

Tidur di malam hari menjadi tidak mungkin. Setiap kali Harry memejamkan mata, dia langsung ditarik oleh permohonan ibunya, tawa sinting Voldemort dan hawa dingin intens Dementor. Madam Pomfrey memperhatikan Harry enggan tidur, sehingga memintanya meminum Ramuan Tidur-Tanpa-Mimpi. Harry lega, tetapi dia tahu langkah ini bersifat sementara. Dia tahu mimpi-mimpi buruknya sangat mengganggu karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendengarkan suara-suara. Sekali lagi, dia tidak berdaya.

Kembalinya dia mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran di hari Senin, setidaknya memberi sedikit distraksi dan pergantian pemandangan. Karena Gryffindor memenangkan pertandingan, Malfoy berujung mengejek Harry soal Dementor dan jatuh dari sapu. Masalahnya, tidak semua orang tertawa bersamanya. Harry tampak sangat lelah dan masih murung. Dengan semua orang mengetahui efek yang diberikan Dementor, mereka mengira-ira kali ini efeknya lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

Ron dan Hermione menyerah memancing informasi dari Harry dan memutuskan tetap di sisi Harry, siapa tahu dia ingin bicara. Harry tahu dia tidak boleh menarik diri dari semua orang, tetapi dia tidak bisa tidak begitu. Seakan memang dia harus begitu. Semua orang berbohong kepadanya. Midnight—_er_—Sirius Black berbohong soal dia bisa berubah menjadi seekor anjing. Profesor Dumbledore berbohong tentang bagaimana kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Profesor Lupin berbohong… _well_, lebih ke enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tetapi sama saja.

Setidaknya bagi Harry sama saja.

Sampai di ruang kelas Pertahanan, Harry baru akan masuk ketika Ron menariknya mundur. "Kurasa aku tidak tahan kalau Snape yang mengajar," kata Ron. "Setuju, kan, Harry?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu dan masuk kelas dan melihat bahwa Snape bukan yang mengajar. Harry tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Benar, Snape adalah orang menyebalkan yang suka bias. Tetapi melihat Lupin hanya mengingatkannya pada sakit hati yang dia berusaha sembunyikan.

Profesor Lupin masih tampak sakit dan makin kurus. Sekarang, terlalu banyak kebetulan untuk diabaikan. Profesor Snape mengenalkan topik Manusia Serigala untuk sebuah alasan: agar para murid sadar siapa sebenarnya Profesor Lupin.

Murid-murid, sayangnya, terlalu sibuk memprotes apa yang Profesor Snape berikan pada mereka. Profesor Lupin tersenyum melihat kemarahan mereka sampai dia sekilas memandang Harry dan menemukan tanggung jawabnya itu menghindari kontak mata. _Bukan pertanda bagus_. Setelah protes-protes itu sampai ke ronde dua, Profesor Lupin mengambil kendali kelas dengan meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka tidak perlu menyelesaikan tugas dari Profesor Snape. Anak-anak langsung lega, kecuali Hermione yang tampak kecewa karena sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu.

Mereka lalu membahas Hinkypunks. Gryffindor mendapatkan kembali angka-angka yang hilang berkat Snape di pelajaran Pertahanan yang lalu. Begitu bel berbunyi, anak-anak bergerak menuju pintu. Harry tahu dia harus keluar dari kelas sebelum emosinya meledak-ledak, tetapi sayangnya, Profesor Lupin tidak membiarkannya pergi dengan mudah.

"Harry, boleh aku bicara sebentar denganmu?" panggil Profesor Lupin.

Harry menghela napas dan berdiam di tempatnya, selagi semuanya pergi. Dia berputar di tempat dan perlahan bertemu dengan tatapan lelah Profesor Lupin. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bicara apapun di sini, sekarang. Dia tidak mau bicara soal akhir minggu lalu. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Aku ikut menyesal mengenai sapumu, Harry," kata Profesor Lupin, sambil memenuhi tas kopernya dengan buku-bukunya. "Profesor Dumbledore memberitahuku tentang kejadian Dementor. Apa kau mengalami reaksi yang sama seperti yang kau alami di kereta?"

Harry berpaling. "Saya tidak ingin membicarakan ini, Profesor," katanya, tegang.

Profesor Lupin terhenyak mendapati nada bicara Harry. "Harry, ada apa?" dia bertanya, seraya mendekat. "Kau tahu kau bisa memberitahuku apa saja, _apa_ saja."

Harry menggeleng pelan. Dia ingin berteriak, tetapi menahan diri. Dia ingin mengerti mengapa semua orang berbohong kepadanya. "Tidak lagi," gumam Harry, lalu mendongak memandang Lupin. "Akhir minggu ini rasanya panjang sekali. Hanya itu, Profesor. Jadi, kalau tidak ada lagi urusan yang lain…."

Profesor Lupin mengulurkan tangan untuk menjangkau bahu Harry, tetapi Harry melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak. "Apa salahku, Harry?" dia bertanya, hati-hati. "Aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu kemarin. Aku sedang sakit waktu itu."

_Bohong! _Tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Harry mencabut esainya tentang Manusia Serigala dari tasnya. Dia membanting dua rol perkamen itu di meja di kanannya. "Esai saya, _Profesor_," katanya, marah. "Tolong pastikan Profesor Snape membacanya. Saya tahu beliau akan kesal kalau tidak ada yang tahu alasan _sebenarnya_ mengapa beliau mengangkat topik Manusia Serigala."

Mata Lupin melebar, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Harry… aku…."

Harry tidak memberinya kesempatan. "Kau berbohong kepadaku!" dia menjerit, tidak sadar benda-benda di ruangan mulai bergetar. "Aku mempercayakan semuanya kepadamu dan kau berbohong kepadaku! Semua orang berbohong kepadaku! Aku pikir kau berbeda!"

Beberapa kaca meledak, pecah. Lupin secara insting mengangkat tangannya ke kepala, melindunginya dari pecahan-pecahan kaca. Tidak merasa terkena sesuatu, dia menurunkan lagi tangannya dan melihat air mata membanjiri wajah Harry. "Harry, dengarkan aku…" katanya, waspada. "Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku takut. Aku takut kau akan takut kepadaku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu. Hanya kamu yang aku punya sekarang ini."

Harry jatuh berlutut dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Semuanya berkelebatan diluar kontrol: Sirius Black, Dementor, Keluarga Dursley, jeritan ibunya, lengking tawa Voldemort… suara tidak manusiawi itu, dan kebenaran tentang Profesor Lupin. Mengapa semua ini harus terasa sulit? Ini tidak adil!

Profesor Lupin bergegas menghampiri sisi Harry dan merengkuh anak remaja itu ke dadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Harry," katanya, lirih. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Keluarkan semuanya."

Profesor Lupin baru bergerak ketika Harry pingsan kelelahan. Dia harus mengakui bahwa dia marah. Tidak, _marah sekali_. Severus Snape tidak berhak melakukan apa yang dia lakukan. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah bagaimana memperbaiki kekacauan ini dan bagaimana membuat Harry mempercayainya lagi.

Mengetahui Harry membutuhkan istirahat lebih dari apapun, Lupin membawa Harry ke kuarternya dan membaringkan Harry di tempat tidurnya. Dia melepas kacamata dan sepatu Harry, sebelum menyelimutinya. Setelah dia yakin Harry dalam posisi nyaman, Remus pergi ke perapian untuk membuat dua panggilan: satu untuk Albus Dumbledore, satu untuk Severus Snape.

* * *

"_KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK!"_

Suara keras itu sontak membangunkan Harry dari tidur. Dia tidak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu dimana dia berada. Tempat tidur empuk dan aroma ruangan cukup memberitahu Harry bahwa dia ada di kamar tamu Profesor Lupin; ruangan tempat Harry tidur selama hampir sebulan sepanjang musim panas. Hal terakhir yang Harry ingin lakukan adalah bangun. Sakit kepala mendentum-dentum di balik tengkoraknya, dan dia masih sangat kelelahan. Mengapa dia merasa lelah sekali?

"_Bukan salahku kalau kau tidak kompeten,"_ kata Snape, dingin. _"Kelasmu ketinggalan pelajaran. Guru lain, siapapun, pasti akan melakukan hal serupa."_

Tidak butuh orang jenius untuk tahu Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Snape bertengkar di ruang sebelah, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi di ruang kelas Pertahanan. Harry ingin bangun dan memberitahu kedua gurunya agar diam, tetapi bergerak sedikit saja sudah menambah parah sakit kepalanya. Mengapa kepalanya sakit sekali? Tidak masuk akal.

"_Tidak, mereka tidak akan melakukan itu!" _Profesor Lupin berkata keras. _"Kau jangan beraninya mengelak! Kau membahas topik Manusia Serigala untuk satu tujuan semata, yaitu agar semua orang tahu! Harry tahu!"_

"_Harry tahu?"_ tanya Profesor Dumbledore._"Severus, aku pikir aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Harry saat ini sedang rapuh. Dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dia percaya. Terserah Remus akan memberitahu Harry atau tidak, tentang kondisinya."_

Harry mengerang kesakitan ketika dia mencoba duduk. Dia mengabaikan pusingnya dan memejamkan mata selagi berjalan menuju pintu. Dia ingin mereka semua berhenti bertengkar. Dia ingin kepalanya berhenti berdenyut-denyut.

"_Oh baiklah, mari kita semua memanjakan Potter," _Snape mencibir.

"_Cukup, Severus," _Dumbledore memperingatkan. _"Tunggu aku di kantorku. Aku akan bicara denganmu nanti di sana."_

Keheningan menyela. Harry berasumsi Snape pergi melalui perapian karena kalau dia melewati pintu, dia pasti sudah membanting pintunya keras-keras. Saking kerasnya, seluruh penghuni kastil bisa kaget mendengarnya. Mencapai dinding, Harry mencari-cari pegangan pintu dengan rabaan, lalu berhenti sejenak ketika pusingnya bertambah intens.

"_Harry bagaimana?"_ tanya Profesor Dumbledore dengan nada perhatian.

"_Marah,"_ jawab Lupin tanpa basa-basi. _"Dia tidak mempercayaiku lagi. Aku tahu ini ide buruk. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah setuju mengambil pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Harry membenciku, Dumbledore. Kepercayaan darinya itu sangat sulit didapat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku memperbaiki semua ini."_

"_Jujurlah kepadanya," _Dumbledore menasehati. _"Harry dibesarkan bersama Muggle. Jadi, dia tidak tahu apa yang kaualami selama bertahun-tahun. Apa ada orang lain yang mungkin mengetahui soal ini?"_

"_Mungkin Hermione," _kata Lupin. _"Dia satu-satunya selain Harry yang menyelesaikan tugas dari Snape."_

Tidak bisa memfokuskan diri lebih lama lagi, Harry ambruk. Dia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka, disusul dua orang membantunya kembali ke kasur. Harry hanya bisa menduga mereka adalah Lupin dan Dumbledore. Setelah membuka matanya separo dan melihat bayangan-bayangan figur, memang betul itu mereka.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Poppy," kata Dumbledore, lirih. "Jagai dia agar tetap tenang, Remus."

Lupin terus memperhatikan Harry begitu Kepala Sekolah meninggalkan ruangan. Dia bisa melihat remaja itu berusaha menjaga kesadarannya, meski dengan ekspresi kesakitan menyampuli wajahnya. Agak ragu, Profesor Lupin menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Harry, tetapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda demam. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana agar kaupercaya, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Harry," katanya, pelan. "Aku tidak pernah berharap kau tahu dengan cara ini. Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu. Kupikir, kalau kau tahu soal sisi gelap_ku_, kau akan takut kepadaku."

Harry tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab. Dia perlahan menutup dan membuka lagi matanya, terus memandangi sebentuk bayangan kabur yang adalah Profesor Lupin. Mengapa laki-laki itu harus takut? Hal itu tidak masuk akal. Dia tahu Manusia Serigala dianggap makhluk-makhluk jahat, tetapi Parseltongue dianggap sebagai kemampuan jahat. Kalau Lupin tidak mengakui Harry jahat, mengapa Harry harus mengakui Lupin jahat?

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Profesor Lupin menoleh melalui bahunya. Madam Pomfrey melangkah masuk dengan cepat, diikuti Dumbledore. Profesor Lupin menyingkir dan membiarkan Pomfrey melambaikan tongkat sihirnya ke sekujur tubuh Harry dan memekik tertahan. "Ya Tuhan, Potter!" dia berseru. "Bagaimana kau masih bisa sadar?!"

"Ada apa?" desak Profesor Lupin.

Madam Pomfrey mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam tasnya. "Sakit kepala, Profesor," katanya, seraya membuka tutup botolnya. "Sangat parah, tetapi tidak membahayakan nyawa." Dia memposisikan kepala Harry agar memandang langit-langit dan membuatnya menengadah. "Buka mulutmu, Potter."

Dia menurut dan meringis ketika rasa tidak enak Ramuan menuruni tenggorokannya. Rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang ketika Harry terlelap tidur.

* * *

Pada momen berikutnya Harry bangun, Profesor Lupin ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah Harry makan, Lupin menjelaskan segalanya mulai dari bagaimana Manusia Serigala diperlakukan di dunia sihir. Setelah mendengar deskriminasi dan kepercayaan kolot, Harry tidak terkejut kalau Profesor Lupin menyembunyikan 'kondisi'-nya.

Pada akhirnya, baik Harry maupun Profesor Lupin menyadari bahwa mereka berdua ternyata lebih mirip terhadap satu sama lain lebih dari yang pertama kali mereka duga. Mereka sama-sama dipandang dan dinilai karena sesuatu yang berada di luar kontrol (Harry sebagai Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup dan Lupin sebagai Manusia Serigala). Tidak ada orang yang pernah melihat siapa mereka sebenarnya, lepas dari gelar itu. Dan mereka berdua sama-sama pernah berada dalam kesendirian.

Setelah mendengar semuanya dari sudut pandang Profesor Lupin, Harry meminta maaf berkali-kali atas luapan emosinya. Lupin memaafkannya dengan enteng, sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Harry barang sedikit. Mereka mengobrol sampai dini hari, sebelum mereka berdua memutuskan tidur. Harry memberitahu Profesor Lupin bahwa dia mendengar ibunya dan Voldemort di Pertandingan Quidditch lalu, sedangkan Lupin mengungkapkan kisah ketika dia digigit Manusia Serigala sewaktu kecil. Segalanya belum kembali seperti sedia kala, tetapi ada perkembangan pesat.

Akhir minggu berikutnya datang dengan cepat. Alasan Profesor Lupin dan Harry akan membahas tentang orangtuanya, cukup membuat Ron dan Hermione setuju membiarkan Harry pergi bersama Profesor Lupin setelah jam makan siang. Profesor Dumbledore datang tak lama kemudian. Kemudian selama tiga jam berikutnya, Harry berlatih Mantra Patronus sampai Harry sekali lagi membebani Mantra-nya, tetapi tidak separah sebelumnya. Harry mengalami kemajuan. Kabut perak yang keluar dari tongkatnya mulai tampak jelas, namun belum mengambil bentuk. Profesor Lupin benar. Menguasai Mantra Patronus memang sulit.

Pertandingan Quidditch di akhir November menampilkan Ravenclaw yang membantai Hufflepuff, menjadikan Ravenclaw di puncak klasemen. Hal ini mendorong Oliver menciptakan strategi yang benar-benar baru untuk memastikan mereka memenangkan Piala Quidditch. Latihan-latihannya sangat melelahkan dan keras, di bawah hujan yang membekukan, yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti bahkan sampai Desember. Seluruh anggota tim meniru kebiasaan Harry mengenakan Mantra Penghangat agar mereka tidak mati kedinginan.

Harry menyelesaikan belanja Natal melalui katalog dengan bantuan Profesor Lupin. Daftar hadiahnya sekarang lebih panjang, mengingat dia punya keluarga baru. Sulit sekali menentukan apa yang cocok, tetapi Harry merasa harus menunjukkan rasa terima kasih kepada mereka yang memberikan banyak hal kepadanya. Dia berbelanja Natal secara sembunyi-sembunyi, karena tidak ada murid yang akan bisa memahaminya.

Dengan datangnya hari libur, hampir seluruh isi kastil pulang, tetapi Ron dan Hermione tetap tinggal. Harry mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya itu bahwa dia tidak masalah kalau mereka ingin pulang, tetapi mereka bersikukuh. Ron mengaku tidak tahan bersama Percy di The Burrow selama dua minggu, sedangkan Hermione beralasan ketinggalan materi untuk mengerjakan PR dan butuh mengejar semua ketertinggalannya. Lega dia akan menghabiskan libur bersama orang-orang sepantaran, Harry tidak melawan alasan-alasan itu. Dia menerimanya saja.

Ada kunjungan terakhir ke Hogsmeade di akhir minggu terakhir semester ini, yang kebetulan bersamaan dengan pelajaran Patronus. Jadi, Harry tidak terlalu kecewa dibuatnya. Patronus-nya perlahan mulai memadat, meski belum ada yang bisa melihat bentuknya. Kebiasaannya membebani Mantra mulai berkurang, yang mana melegakan bagi semua yang hadir di ruangan.

Di pagi hari dimulainya rekreasi ke Hogsmeade, Harry berpisah dengan teman-temannya, lalu melihat-lihat majalah _Sapu Terbang yang Mana _yang dia pinjam dari Oliver, dengan harapan menemukan sapu terbang pengganti Nimbus 2000-nya. Selama ini dia memakai sapu terbang sekolah yang sudah tua, lambat pula. Dia jelas tidak bisa menggunakan sapu itu di Pertandingan berikutnya, kecuali ingin kalah.

Hari masih sangat pagi, sehingga mengherankan ketika dia mendapati si Kembar Weasley duduk di seberang meja, berpakaian rapi dan siap berekreasi ke Hogsmeade. "Hei, Harry," kata Fred. "Kami sepakat memberimu hadiah Natal lebih awal."

Harry memandang mereka skeptis. "_Er—_entahlah," katanya. "Aku ingat jelas _hadiah_ terakhir yang kalian berikan ke Ron."

Fred san George nyengir bangga. "Agak amatiran, tapi waktu itu kami terjepit oleh waktu," kata George. "Yang ini sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Percaya padaku, kau akan menyukainya." Dia menarik keluar sebuah perkamen sangat besar dan tua dari jubahnya, dan menyerahkannya ke Harry.

Harry menatapnya selama semenit, sebelum kemudian memandang mereka. "Aku tidak mengerti," katanya.

"Itu, Harry, adalah rahasia kesuksesan kami," kata Fred. "Kami dengan bangga telah menggunakannya selama bertahun-tahun—"

"—tapi kami sependapat kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada kami," George melanjutkan saudaranya. "Kau tahu, dulu waktu kami masih kelas satu, masih inosen dan polos—"

"—mengejutkan, kami tahu," timpal Fred. "Kami terjebak bersama Filch dan menemukan benda ini dari rak yang ditandai Disita dan Sangat Berbahaya. Yah, kau bisa menebak apa yang kami lakukan."

"Sekarang, bersiaplah mempelajari ilmu yang paling berharga yang bisa kautemukan di Hogwarts," kata George, nyengir, lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyentuhkan ujungnya ke perkamen. _"Aku bersumpah bahwa aku orang tidak berguna."_

Garis-garis tinta menyebar dari ujung tongkat George. Garis-garis itu saling menyambung dan memotong. Kata-kata terbentuk di atas perkamen, bertuliskan:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Penyetor bantuan kepada Pembuat Keonaran Sihir_

_dengan bangga mempersembahkan_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

Harry tercekat. _The Marauder's_? Ayahnya membuat ini? Tapi siapa itu Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot dan Prongs? Nama-nama itu pasti nama julukan, tetapi siapa masing-masing pemilik nama itu? Harry langsung berpikir untuk menanyakan hal ini kepada Profesor Lupin, tetapi cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran itu. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan dia tahu nama-nama julukan para Marauder?

Melihat lebih dekat perkamen itu, Harry menyadari bahwa perkamen itu adalah peta Hogwarts yang sangat mendetil. Ada titik-titik mungil bergerak-gerak, dilabeli nama-nama. Dia bisa melihat Profesor Dumbledore mondar-mandir di ruang baca, dan Profesor Lupin baru memasuki kantor.

"Nah, ada tujuh jalan rahasia menuju Hogsmeade," kata Fred sambil menyusurkan jemarinya di atas peta. "Filch tahu tentang yang empat ini—" dia menujuk jalan-jalan rahasianya— "tapi hanya kami yang tahu tentang jalan-jalan yang ini. Jangan pakai jalan yang ini, karena Dedalu Perkasa ditanam persis di mulut jalan, dan jangan pakai jalan yang ada di balik cermin di lantai empat. Lorongnya sudah runtuh. Jalan yang ini langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah Honeydukes. Kami sarankan pakai yang itu. Jalan masuknya persis di luar ruang ini, lewat belakang patung nenek tua satu mata berpunuk."

"Baiklah," kata George, lalu memandang berkeliling, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar. "Jangan lupa tutup Peta-nya setelah selesai menggunakan—"

"—kalau tidak, bisa dipakai orang lain," tambah Fred, seraya mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan menunjuk perkamen itu. "Ketuk saja lagi dan bilang—"

"—_Keonaran telah terlaksana_," kata mereka serempak.

Harry menonton Peta itu kembali ke semula, yakni perkamen kosong. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terhitung jumlahnya merebak di benaknya. Peta ini bisa sangat membantu dalam menemukan Sirius Black. Haruskah dia menyerahkannya ke Profesor Lupin? Atau haruskah dia menggunakannya sendiri? Harry tidak tahu.

"Sampai ketemu di Hogsmeade," kata George, mengedip, lalu beranjak bersama saudaranya.

Harry terjebak dilema: menyerahkan ke Profesor Lupin atau tidak. Dia tahu kalau dia menyerahkannya, maka dia tidak akan melihatnya lagi kedua kalinya. Profesor Lupin adalah salah satu dari Marauder. Jadi, dia pasti turut campur dalam pembuatan Peta ini dan tahu bagaimana cara kerja Peta ini. Lupin akan merebut Peta ini dan menyerahkannya ke Profesor Dumbledore untuk mencari Sirius Black. Tetapi Peta ini sama seperti Jubah Gaib ayahnya. Terlalu sedikit warisan dari kedua orangtuanya yang ingin dia jaga.

Siang harinya, Harry bertemu Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Dumbledore untuk pelajaran Patronus-nya. The Marauder's Map tersimpan aman di kopernya. Pada akhirnya, hatinya menang dari otak. Dia tidak bisa menyerahkan Peta yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Meski begitu, dia tidak akan menggunakan Peta untuk tujuan yang Fred dan George sarankan kepadanya. Dia terlalu takut.

Profesor Lupin menemukan Boggart untuk latihan, membuat pelajaran semakin sulit. Harry terlalu fokus meredam suara-suara yang didengarnya, bahkan berjuang agar tidak membebani Mantra. Dia berhasil mengerahkan beberapa Mantra sebelum pingsan di setiap sekali Mantra. Tetapi yang keluar dari tongkat sihirnya jauh dari apa yang selama ini berhasil dia capai.

Profesor Lupin dan Profesor Dumbledore mencoba meyakinkan Harry bahwa dia mengalami kemajuan lebih daripada yang mereka harapkan, tetapi Harry masih frustrasi. Dia melakukan semua yang mereka ajarkan, tetapi mengapa tidak berhasil juga? Dia tahu pelajaran ini memang sulit, tetapi ini lucu sekali.

Lebih lelah dari yang dia pikirkan gara-gara pelajaran itu, Harry merayap ke tempat tidurnya sebelum Ron dan Hermione kembali dari Hogsmeade. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dia berbaring di sana, hanya melamun. Ron dan Hermione beberapa saat kemudian kembali, bertanya lirih apa dia bangun, tetapi dia tidak bergeming, pura-pura tidur. Dia _toh _tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia benci menyimpan banyak rahasia dari mereka. Rasanya seperti dia tidak lagi mengenal mereka.

_Akan kuselesaikan masalah-masalah di antara kami. Secepat mungkin setelah aku mendapatkan caranya_.

* * *

_Heya. Berkaitan dengan judul bab kali ini, saya pakai bahasa asli, supaya terdengar sinkron. Marauder's Map—Peta Perampok. Nggak lucu, kan, kalau jadi Peta Marauder *krik* Tapi kalau cuma "map", masih saya terjemahkan Peta kok._

_Soal yang 'Dumbledore berbohong tentang bagaimana orangtuanya meninggal' ini… saya sendiri bingung *plak* Mungkin maksudnya lebih ke… tidak menjelaskan kematian sebenarnya. Yah, kita tahu gaya Dumbledore menjelaskan itu pasti tidak tuntas. Kiasan-lah, tidak semuanya disampaikan-lah. Menurut saya, testimoni Harry ini lebih gara-gara Dumbledore tidak bercerita bagaimana persisnya kejadian malam itu. Dumbledore hanya menyampaikan bahwa ibunya memasang perlindungan yang sangat kuat di Harry dan Mantra itu dipicu oleh pengorbanannya. Mungkin saya perlu membaca ulang. Dulu saya paham cerita ini, tapi kok sekarang hilang arah ya wkwkwk._

_Ah ya, lepasan sihir Harry yang dipicu oleh rasa marahnya ini jangan dilupakan ya. Ini akan jadi kunci utama fanfiksi ini dan seri-seri setelahnya._

_Balasan review:_

_(1) ainun anissa 9, iya ;(_

_(2) Nyanmaru desu, Hahaha. Iya, intinya begitu. Sirius bisa lolos dari Azkaban yang dijaga Dementor. Dementor di Hogwarts sudah bukan masalah dong. Sirius, kan, dari kecil emang bakat penyusup ;D Marauder, kan? Hyahahaha._

_Iya sih, Scabbers kayak tikus got…. Tapi tikus putih itu lucu *nggak ada yang nanya*_

_Mau bagaimana lagi, Sirius memang tidak dalam situasi yang menguntungkan di fanfiksi ini. Biarkan dia bersembunyi, lah. Nanti juga muncul lagi. Hahaha._

_(3) Aoi YU Hara, Nggak apa-apa. Iyaaa…_

_Terima kasih sudah me-review! Dan selamat menikmati akhir minggu, semuanya._

_Mini Marauder_


	13. Bab 13 Luka Lama, Kekhawatiran Baru

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali kek Bab 1

* * *

**Bab 13 **_**Luka Lama, Kekhawatiran Baru**_

Suara koper-koper ditutup dengan keras mengagetkan Harry, sampai terbangun dari tidur. Kasak-kusuk dimana-mana, mencegah Harry melanjutkan tidur. Mengapa semua orang bangun begitu pagi, _sih_? Terlalu mengantuk untuk bertanya, Harry menangkupkan bantalnya ke kepalanya demi meredam suara-suara itu. Dia hampir terlelap, ketika seseorang membuka kelambu tempat tidurnya, membuka celah bagi sinar matahari menghangatkan punggung Harry yang tidak terselimuti. Harry ingin sekali mengutuk siapapun yang mengganggunya. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Apa permintaan itu berlebihan?

"Harry?" Ron mencoba memanggil Harry. "_Er—_semuanya sudah pulang, naik kereta." Tidak ada respon. "Emm, kau turunlah ke bawah kalau sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Hermione dan aku akan berada di Ruang Rekreasi."

Kelambunya ditutup rapat lagi, tetapi Harry tahu dia tidak mungkin kembali tidur. Dia tidak mungkin membuat Ron dan Hermione menunggunya. Mengeluh, Harry terpaksa menyeret diri keluar dari tempat tidur. Dia menukar piyama dengan sekadar _jeans_ dan kemeja lengan panjang. Mengusap sisa-sisa kantuk dari matanya, Harry memakai kacamatanya, lalu meninggalkan kamar.

Sampai di tangga terbawah, Harry melihat Ron duduk di depan api, sambil makan permen. Sedangkan Hermione menggelar semua PR-nya di atas beberapa meja. Harry menggumamkan selamat pagi, seraya mengenyakkan diri di sofa depan perapian. Aksi sesederhana itu cukup untuk merebut perhatian Ron dan Hermione dari apapun yang mereka kerjakan.

"Harry, kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada khawatir. "Kau tampak tidak sehat. Mungkin sebaiknya kau pergi ke Madam Pomfrey."

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Harry, sambil lalu. _Cepat pikirkan sesuatu!_ "Beberapa bulan ini rasanya panjang."

Hermione bergabung dengan Harry di sofa, sedangkan Ron berpindah ke kursi terdekat. "Kau tahu kau bisa bercerita apa saja kepada kami, kan Harry?" dia bertanya, lembut. "Kami ingin membantumu, tetapi kau seperti merahasiakan banyak hal dari kami. Mungkin akan membantu kalau kau membicarakan apapun yang membebanimu. Menyimpan segala sesuatu di hati itu tidak sehat."

Reflek, Harry menarik lututnya ke dada, ingin sekali bersembunyi. Dia tidak siap menghadapi ini. Dia belum siap memberitahu mereka. Dia belum siap mengambil resiko dan mempercayakan apa yang selama ini dia pendam kepada mereka. "Aku tidak bisa," kata Harry, lirih. "Semuanya pasti berubah. Sudah terlalu banyak yang berubah… Aku… Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa…"

Ron dan Hermione saling pandang dengan mata melebar, sebelum mengembalikan atensi mereka ke Harry. Reaksi semacam ini hanya memberitahu mereka sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa Harry. "Ada apa denganmu, sobat?" tanya Ron. "Apa ini soal Sirius Black waktu Haloween? Profesor McGonagall bilang kau tidak terluka. Dia tidak berbohong, kan?"

Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia tidak mau mengatakannya kepada mereka, tetapi mereka harus tahu. Dia membutuhkan bantuan mereka, namun dia masih takut akan apa yang mereka bakal pikirkan tentangnya. Dia sudah lelah terus berbohong. Dia rindu keakraban dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Biasanya kepada merekalah dia bergantung.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh lengan kanannya dan memberinya remasan pelan. "Tidak ada yang akan berubah, Harry," kata Hermione, sabar. "Kau teman kami, teman _baik_ kami. Apapun hal ini, kita bisa menghadapinya. Kita selalu bisa menghadapi apapun."

"Mereka akan segera menangkap Black, Harry," timpal Ron. "Kita bisa bicara pada Dumbledore agar kamu tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, tapi seandainya kamu memang harus begitu, setidaknya lebih baik daripada bersama Dursley, kan?"

Harry berpaling dan mendesah. Sekarang, dia tidak mungkin menghindar. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke Keluarga Dursley," katanya, tanpa emosi.

Ron dan Hermione terpana memandang Harry. Mereka berdua tahu Harry tidak punya kerabat dan tempat tinggal lain selain bersama Keluarga Dursley. "Apa?" Hermione bertanya. "Kenapa? Apa karena Black sudah tahu kau di sana?"

Harry menggeleng, seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku—_er_—aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana," dia bicara lirih sekali sampai Ron dan Hermione harus menajamkan telinga. "Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor Lupin tidak akan membiarkanku ke sana."

Hermione berpindah posisi, sehingga sekarang dia berlutut di depan Harry. Dengan hati-hati, dia menempelkan tangannya ke pipi Harry dan membawa wajahnya sampai mata mereka bertemu. Sorot kepedihan di mata Harry membuat Hermione kesulitan bicara. "Harry," katanya, pada akhirnya, "apa yang terjadi musim panas ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Setitik air mata jatuh. Harry mencoba menjauh, tetapi Hermione tidak membiarkannya. Harry bisa melihat Hermione telah menduga hal ini. "Paman Vernon marah… berkali-kali," kata Harry, menyerah. "Dia—dia pikir, kalau aku dihukum terus, aku tidak akan melakukan sihir apapun. Dia—dia marah tentang… beberapa alasan yang mengingatkan dia terhadap aku ini apa."

"Dihukum?" tanya Ron, bingung. Lalu, dia terhantam sebuah pemahaman tentang apa yang Harry maksud. "Maksudmu, dia memukulmu… berkali-kali?"

Hermione bercucuran air mata. Dalam sedetik, Hermione memerangkap Harry dalam pelukan erat dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan melepasnya dalam waktu dekat. "Harry, tidak ada yang berubah karena ini," katanya, tegas. "Kami masih temanmu. Itu tidak akan berubah. Apa pamanmu pernah memukulmu sebelum musim panas ini?"

Harry menggeleng. Dia harus mengakui dia merasa lega, tetapi masih gugup kalau mereka (terutama Ron) tahu apa yang memicu tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan pamannya kepadanya. Mr dan Mrs Weasley tahu kejadian utuhnya dan merasa bersalah. Jadi, Harry tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Ron. Lagipula, apapun yang memicunya tidaklah penting. Harry punya firasat _toh _Paman Vernon tetap akan menemukan alasan, apapun yang terjadi.

Ron mencondongkan maju badannya dan membenamkan wajah ke telapak tangan. "Itu yang mereka bicarakan," dia berkata lebih ke dirinya sendiri. "Aku kira Mum dan Dad membicarakan Black. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau yang mereka bicarakan itu adalah pamanmu, Harry." Dia mendongak dan memandang Harry, bingung. "Tunggu sebentar, kalau pamanmu yang melukaimu, berarti Black _menyelamatkan_ kamu."

Hermione melepaskan pelukan Harry dan memandang Ron. "Yang benar saja, Ron," katanya, yakin. "Sirius Black mungkin tidak tahu—"

"—benar," Harry menyela. "Dumbledore bilang, Black melihat pamanku—_er_—menghukumku. Dia menyerang pamanku, lalu membawaku pergi. Dia lalu meninggalkanku di Leaky Cauldron dan memberitahu Dumbledore dimana bisa menemukanku. Dia menginginkan aku mati, jadi kenapa dia menolongku? Kenapa dia memperingatkanku waktu Haloween? Ini semua tidak masuk akal."

"_Well_, kata orang dia gila," Hermione mengusulkan jawaban.

Harry menggeleng. "Tapi dia terdengar waras waktu Haloween," balasnya. "Dia terdengar agak… ketakutan. Hampir seolah-olah dia ingin melindungiku dari seseorang atau sesuatu di Menara Gryffindor, tetapi semua orang ikut pesta. Dia bisa saja menculikku. Dia bisa saja membunuhku, tetapi tidak. Justru, dia memperingatkanku agar aku berhati-hati."

"Ada banyak tingkatan sakit jiwa, Harry," kata Hermione, lembut. "Kau bilang sendiri: tidak ada yang di Menara malam itu. Agaknya mungkin kalau perspektif Black tentang dunia nyata—_er_—kacau. Mungkin dia tidak mengingat—dengan baik, kau tahu, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak berbahaya. Dia memasuki Hogwarts, Harry. Dia berhasil melewati Dementor."

"Aku tahu," kata Harry, lelah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mulai penasaran soal motif Sirius Black, namun memang terlalu banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal. Black punya hampir seminggu kesempatan membunuhnya ketika dia bertindak sebagai Midnight. Tetapi, yang _anjing _itu lakukan malah hanya mendengarkan dan membantunya kalau dia bisa. Rasanya hampir seperti Black sebenarnya menyayanginya, tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Mengapa orang yang mengkhianati orangtuanya peduli kepadanya?

* * *

Natal pagi hari datang dengan cepat. Pagi itu, Harry dibangunkan oleh dua individu yang melompat ke tempat tidurnya. Mengerang, Harry menyambar kacamatanya dan menjejalkannya ke muka, dan melihat Ron dan Hermione nyengir lebar sekali. Tidak peduli pagi macam apa yang datang, Harry berguling dan menangkupkan bantal ke kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini dia selalu merasa kelelahan. Bangun pagi menjadi hal tidak mungkin baginya, padahal dia yang paling pertama pergi tidur.

Ron dan Hermione sudah mengira dia bakal bereaksi begini. Jadi, mereka lanjut saja. "Harry, ini hari Natal," kata Hermione, lembut. "Masa kau tidak mau membuka hadiah-hadiahmu? Ada banyak menumpuk di sini lho."

"Tidak mau," gumam Harry dari balik bantal. "Biarkan aku tidur. Masih capek."

"Kamu selalu capek, Harry," kata Hermione sambil tertawa. "Kurasa, tahun ini berat bagimu. Ayolah. Buka hadiahmu, setelah itu kau bisa rileks di Ruang Rekreasi sampai jam makan siang. Setuju?"

Harry terpaksa menyetujui dan bangun. Ron berpindah cepat ke tempat tidurnya dan mulai membuka hadiah-hadiahnya, sementara Harry berkutat dengan hadiahnya. Dia mendapat _sweater_ merah dari Mrs Weasley dengan lambang Gryffindor disulam di bagian dada, bersama dengan puluhan _pie_ daging cincang, kue Natal dan sekotak cemilan terbuat dari kacang. Dia mendapat tempat menyimpan tongkat sihir yang dipasang di tangan, dari Profesor Lupin—Harry bersemangat mencobanya. Rasanya aneh ketika pertama memakainya, tetapi Harry beradaptasi dengan cepat memanggil tongkat sihirnya dengan jentikan pergelangan tangannya.

Hermione kelihatan iri, tetapi dia paham mengapa Harry diberi hadiah semacam itu. Harry sudah memberitahu teman-temannya tentang Profesor Lupin sebagai wali sementaranya dan mereka tulus ikut berbahagia untuk Harry. Lupin bukan kerabat yang dihubungkan dengan darah, tetapi dia adalah orang terdekat yang Harry punya.

Profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout dan Madam Hooch menghadiahi Harry sepaket buku langka tentang Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, yang mengejutkan. Hermione langsung melirik buku-buku itu, terlihat seperti anak kecil di toko permen. Harry tidak tahu apakah itu berarti hal baik atau buruk. Pengetahuan Hermione di bidang Mantra lebih banyak daripada pengetahuan Harry dan Ron dikombinasikan.

Hadiah berikutnya yang Harry lihat adalah bungkusan panjang dan kurus. Membuka parsel itu, mata Harry melebar luar biasa melihat sebuah sapu mewah. Napasnya berhenti di tenggorokan. Dia tidak pernah melihat sapu terbang sebagus itu. Ragu-ragu, Harry mengambilnya dan merasakan sapu itu bergetar di tangannya. Dia melepaskannya dan terkejut melihat sapu itu mengambang di udara, seolah-olah berkata 'naiki aku'.

"MERLIN!" Ron menjerit dan buru-buru ke tempat tidur Harry untuk melihat lebih dekat. "Firebolt! Firebolt sungguhan! Sapu terbang balap keluaran terbaru! Akselerasi bisa mencapai 150 mil per jam dalam sepuluh detik. Ini sapu terbang standar internasional!" dia memindah atensinya ke Harry, matanya masih lebar diisi kekaguman. "Siapa yang mengirimnya kepadamu?"

Hermione langsung ke sisi Harry, mengecek pembungkusnya. "Tidak ada kartu," katanya, mengangkat bahu. "Kami melihat sapu ini di Diagon Alley. Aku yakin di label harga berbunyi 'harga tersedia jika ada pemesanan'."

"_Er—_baiklah," kata Harry, tidak nyaman. "Jadi, sapu ini mahal. Jadi, siapa yang bakal menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untukku?" Dia tidak mengenal banyak orang, apalagi yang punya banyak uang dan menghabiskan kekayaannya untuk sapu terbang. "_Well_, dia pasti tahu soal Nimbus-ku hancur dan itu berarti seseorang di Hogwarts."

"Tidak juga," Hermione mengoreksi. "Murid siapapun bisa saja menyurati orangtua mereka dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Orangtua mereka bisa memberitahu siapapun. Tapi kupikir, tidak ada yang mau menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu kecuali mereka mengenalmu."

"Bagaimana kalau Dumbledore?" usul Ron. "Mungkin dia merasa tidak enak atas apa yang terjadi karena ulah Dementor."

"Dia tidak akan menghabiskan uang sebanyak _itu_ untuk murid, Ron," Hermione berargumen, sambil melirik Harry dan memintanya menyetujui pendapatnya. "Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan sikap pilih kasih semacam itu. Mungkin ada baiknya kita memberitahu Profesor Dumbledore atau Profesor McGonagall tentang ini. Agak aneh, _sih_. Siapapun yang rela menghabiskan uang sebanyak ini setidaknya pasti mengirimkan kartu."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandangi sapu itu lagi. Dia hafal nada bicara Hermione, yang biasa dia gunakan ketika dia sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Dia sama sekali tidak memandang hadiah ini sebagai hadiah. "Kau mengira sapu ini dikutuk," sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. "Kau berpikir siapapun yang mengirim sapu ini kepadaku, berniat melukaiku."

Hermione mendesah. "Siapa yang tidak curiga?" dia bertanya. "Aku hanya berpikir, dengan semua yang terjadi tahun ini, kita harus mengecek sapu ini sebelum kau mengendarainya, Harry. Kau setuju, kan?"

"Apa kau sinting?" tanya Ron, tidak percaya. "Siapa orang waras di dunia ini yang sanggup mengutuk sapu semahal Firebolt?"

Hermione melotot ke arah Ron. "Oh, aku tidak tahu," katanya, sarkas. "Seseorang yang tidak waras seperti Sirius Black, misalnya?"

Ron memutar mata. "Oh, yang benar saja," katanya. "Kaupikir Sirius Black bisa jalan-jalan ke Penyuplai Barang-barang Quidditch Berkualitas dan membeli sapu? Semua orang tahu tampang dia seperti apa dan _semua orang_ memburunya. Lagipula, darimana dia bisa dapat uang? Dia _buronan Kementrian_!"

Harry merebahkan diri, kepalanya jatuh di atas bantal. Dia tahu mereka bisa bertengkar sampai berjam-jam kalau dia tidak melerai. Masalahnya sekarang, dia setuju dengan argumen-argumen mereka. Hadiah yang tidak disertai kartu memang aneh, tetapi siapa yang rela menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu kalau dia bisa membeli sapu yang lebih murah? Mengapa harus membeli sapu yang paling mahal?

_Mungkin supaya godaannya makin tidak tertahankan_.

* * *

Harry mengikuti Ron dan Hermione ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Sekali lagi, Ron dan Hermione tidak saling bicara, dan Harry tidak memihak siapapun. Yang satu meminta Harry membuktikan bahwa yang lain salah, mendorong Harry pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Harry tidak suka memihak, karena pasti ada yang kecewa. Mereka berdua, kan, sama-sama ada benarnya. Kenapa mereka tidak mau menerima itu?

Memasuki Aula Besar, Harry memperhatikan semua meja Asrama disingkirkan ke tepi ruangan dan sebuah meja untuk dua belas orang telah berdiri di tengah ruangan. Yang sudah duduk di sana adalah Profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout dan Flitwick, termasuk Filch si Penjaga Sekolah, dua murid Kelas Satu yang gugup dan seorang murid Slytherin Kelas Lima. Ada tiga sisa bangku kosong di ujung, yang lalu diambil oleh Harry, Ron dan Hermione. Harry, tentu saja, duduk di antara dua temannya yang keras kepala itu.

Harry menjaga pandangannya tetap di piring, bahunya merosot. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kalau dia menyerahkan soal Firebolt-nya, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali melihatnya. Tapi kalau tidak, berarti dia mengambil resiko terluka atau terbunuh ketika mengendarainya. _Ini tidak adil!_ Dia tahu apa yang _seharusnya_ dia lakukan, tapi bukan berarti memang itu yang dia inginkan. Jauh dari yang dia inginkan.

"Mari makan, semuanya!" kata Profesor Dumbledore, antusias.

Ketika semua mulai mengisi piring, pintu terbuka dan masuklah Profesor Trelawney. Dia berjalan menghampiri meja. Harry menggigit keluhan yang sudah sampai di bibirnya. Di saat dia mengira hari tidak mungkin bertambah buruk lagi….

"Sybill," kata Dumbledore, berdiri. "Mari bergabung. Ini mengejutkan." Dengan satu jentikan tongkat sihir Dumbledore, sebuah kursi muncul di udara dan jatuh di antara Profesor Snape dan McGonagall.

Profesor Trelawney tetap berdiri di tempatnya. "Aku khawatir aku tidak seharusnya duduk, Kepala Sekolah," katanya, agak ketakutan. "Tiga belas orang makan di atas meja yang sama adalah pembawa sial! Yang paling pertama berdiri adalah yang mati lebih dulu!"

Profesor McGonagall mendengus jengkel. "Kurasa kita bisa ambil resiko, Sybill," katanya. "Duduklah, sebelum makanannya dingin."

Trelawney duduk, matanya memejam rapat seolah-olah dia membaca doa dalam batin. Ketika dia membuka mata lagi, dia memandang berkeliling dan bertanya, "Tetapi dimana Profesor Lupin?"

Ron dan Hermione melirik Harry, yang akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan memandang lurus si pengajar Ramalan. Frustrasinya terhadap Profesor Trelawney dan insting protektifnya terhadap Profesor Lupin mendorongnya angkat bicara. "Bukankah Anda tahu?" tanya Harry, penasaran. "Kupikir Anda bisa _Melihat_-nya."

Profesor McGonagall terbatuk, menahan tawa, menyebabkan Profesor Dumbledore menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Profesor Flitwick dan Sprout gagal menahan senyum, sementara pelototan Profesor Snape tidak lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya. Hermione cepat-cepat menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya dan berpaling, sedangkan Ron tersedak ketika kentangnya masuk ke saluran yang salah.

Profesor Trelawney memandang Harry lurus-lurus. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Mr Potter," katanya, tegas. "Aku harus bertingkah seolah aku tidak punya Penglihatan, sehingga yang lain tidak perlu merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitarku."

Harry pelan-pelan mengangguk, seakan dia paham dan mulai mengumpulkan kentang-kentangnya. "Betapa Slytherin sekali Anda," gumamnya.

Ron memuncratkan minumannya dan terbatuk-batuk. Profesor McGonagall tidak menahan tawanya sama sekali kali ini, termasuk Profesor Flitwick dan Sprout. Mata Profesor Dumbledore berkilatan menonton adu mulut antara guru dan murid. Dua anak kelas satu dan si anak Slytherin menatap Harry dengan syok. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar ada murid berani bicara seperti itu kepada gurunya dan masih bisa lolos dari hukuman.

Profesor Trelawney, namun demikian, tidak merasa terhibur sama sekali. Dia berdiri. "Aku tidak menyukai nada bicaramu, Mr Potter," katanya. "Kau, di antara siapapun, seharusnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda."

Harry meletakkan garpunya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, membalas tatapan marah Trelawney. "Ya ampun," katanya, dengan nada khawatir. "Yang paling pertama berdiri adalah yang mati lebih dulu. Itu, kan, yang tadi Anda katakan, Profesor?" Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Selamat datang di duniaku."

Trelawney memandang Harry dengan syok, wajahnya total memutih. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia bergegas meninggalkan meja, menyebabkan hampir semua orang tertawa. Tiga orang yang tidak tertawa adalah Profesor Snape, Filch dan Harry, yang senyumnya lenyap begitu Profesor Trelawney pergi. Dia kembali menumpuk kentang-kentang di piringnya.

Setelah tawa mereda, masing-masing orang barulah menyadari perilaku ganjil Harry. Para profesor saling berpandangan. Ron dan Hermione termasuk, lalu menunduk karena malu. Mereka akhirnya sadar apa efek pertengkaran yang mereka berikan kepada Harry. Menyerahkan atau tidak Firebolt itu adalah pilihannya Harry, tetapi pertengkaran mereka justru menyulitkan Harry.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, apakah ada sesuatu yang kami perlu ketahui?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore, ingin tahu.

Ron dan Hermione melirik Harry dengan gugup, sama-sama tidak ada yang tahu harus berkata apa. Bahunya makin merosot; mengalah, Harry akhirnya mendongak dan memandang Dumbledore. "Saya—em—dapat hadiah Natal pagi ini," katanya, gugup. "Tidak ada kartunya."

Semua guru menoleh ke Harry, langsung terpancing. "Apa yang terjadi, Harry?" tanya Profesor Dumbledore, tegas.

Harry gelisah di tempat duduknya. "_Er_—tidak ada…. Belum," katanya. "Cuma, saya tidak tahu siapa yang rela menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu untukku, tanpa memberitahu identitas. Jadi, kami penasaran kalau-kalau ada cara untuk mengetahui siapa pengirimnya."

Dumbledore melirik McGonagall sebelum kembali memandang Harry. "Harry, apa yang kaudapat?" dia bertanya.

"Firebolt, _Sir_," kata Harry, lirih.

Semua guru dan tiga murid non-Gryffindor memandang Harry, tercengang. Tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, Harry gelisah lagi di kursinya. Dia menghindari pandangan semua orang. Mendadak dia ingin bersembunyi dan mulai melirik ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari jalan keluar paling cepat. Mengapa tidak ada yang berbicara? Mengapa dia yang harus mengatakan sesuatu? Mengapa dia menuruti Hermione?

Profesor McGonagall perlahan berdiri. "Mr Potter," katanya, tegas. "Tolong ikut denganku."

Dengan berat hati, Harry mengikuti Profesor McGonagall keluar Aula Besar. Dia tahu sapunya itu pasti akan disita, membiarkannya sekali lagi tanpa sapu terbang untuk Quidditch. Begitu pintu tertutup, Profesor McGonagall menunggu Harry menjajarinya, lalu melanjutkan berjalan. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang bicara, sampai mereka tiba di lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Itupun hanya mengucapkan kata kunci.

Profesor McGonagall mengikuti Harry melewati Ruang Rekreasi, naik melalui tangga menuju kamarnya. Harry, lalu, berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyibak kelambu untuk menampakkan sapu terbang mengkilat itu. Hatinya hancur lebur. Dia memejamkan mata dan menahan apapun yang tubuhnya katakan kepadanya agar sapu terbang itu tidak lepas dari pengawasannya. Dia takut dia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Harry mengambil sapu terbang itu, mengabaikan getaran yang dia rasakan dari alat transportasi sihir itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Harry tahu sapunya itu tidak dikutuk, namun siapa yang akan percaya padanya? Tidak ada. Lagipula bukti apa yang dia punya? Tidak ada. Mengentaskan diri dari lamunan, Harry memberikan sapu itu kepada Profesor McGonagall.

Profesor McGonagall memandang Harry dengan simpati, seraya menerima sapu itu. "Aku akan meminta Profesor Flitwick dan Madam Hooch memeriksa sapu ini, Harry," katanya, lembut. "Mungkin butuh waktu beberapa minggu, tetapi segera setelah kami yakin sapu ini tidak dikutuk, sapu ini akan dikembalikan kepadamu. Kamu mengerti, kan, mengapa aku harus melakukan ini?"

Harry mengangguk, tetapi tidak sanggup membalas pandangan Profesor McGonagall. "Iya, _Ma'am_," katanya, otomatis. "Mm, kalau tidak apa-apa… saya tidak lapar lagi."

McGonagall meletakkan sapunya dan meraih Harry ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu ini sulit, Harry," katanya, pelan. "Kejam sekali seandainya benar hal ini dilakukan untuk melukaimu. Ketahuilah, aku bangga kepadamu karena kau berani mengedepankan masalah ini. Tidak banyak murid yang bisa melakukan itu."

Harry mematung sementara Profesor McGonagall pergi dengan Firebolt aman di tangannya. Tepat ketika pintu menutup, semua yang Harry berusaha keras pendam dalam-dalam, membuncah. Ini adalah salah satu contoh mengapa Harry benci menjadi seorang Harry Potter, Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Tidak ada yang mudah bagi Harry Potter. Setidaknya, untuk melakukan hal yang benar.

* * *

_Halo! Akhirnya bisa update TAT Maaf, saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Sebentar lagi mau ujian skripsi. Doakan lancar ya! (Amin) Mungkin baru bisa lancar update lagi setelah lewat November. Tapi saya usahakan tetap menerjemahkan setiap ada waktu._

_Oooke, beberapa sudah ganti username ;-;_

_Saatnya membalas review._

_(1) Chococooky, selamat datang! Iya, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena cuma terjemahan? Wkwkwk. Iya, semangat!_

_(2) EstrellaNamikaze, ini malah telat seminggu lebih…?_

_(3) Nyanmaru desu, sepertinya memang permainan emosi itu kekuatan si penulis, ksomm814. Dan aku rasa, seandainya aku Harry… aku bakal frustrasi seumur hidup hahaha. Kalau lihat dendamnya Severus ke Marauder, supaya anak-anak pada ngejek Lupin juga bisa._

_Ganbarimasu!_

_(4) rest, halo, saya juga kembali nge-update. Hohoho. Iya, semangat~_

_(5) Aoi YU Hara, iya! Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kelemahan Harry memang Dementor. Boggart sekalipun. Dan kayaknya Madam Pomfrey perlu menghibahkan satu tempat tidur di rumah sakit buat Harry *digetok buku setebel bata* Waah, jadi semangat nih kalau pembacanya semangat!_

_(6) Miya-chan, halo! Selamat datang! Iya, di sini aja, gapapa hahaha._

_Eeeeh ada yang curcol o.o; *elus-elus*_

_Iya, ini juga alasan kenapa saya tertarik sama ff ini._

_Eh iya? Hehehe. Makasih pujiannya, jadi semangat nerjemahin. Wkwkwkwk._

_Yosh,kepada semua yang baca (termasuk yang lewat), selamat menikmati akhir minggu!_

_Mini Marauder_


	14. Bab 14 Kenyataan Pahit

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab I

* * *

**Bab 14 **_**Kenyataan Pahit**_

Sisa liburan anehnya berlangsung damai. Ron dan Hermione sekali ini tidak bertengkar, yang mana… tidak wajar. Keduanya terkesan tidak menyinggung satu sama lain sebisa mungkin demi menghindari konflik. Agar Harry tidak marah. Mereka berganti-gantian dari ekstrim kanan ke ekstrim kiri, sampai Harry ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Mengapa mereka tidak mencari saja penengah yang berbahagia?

Setelah semua murid kembali dari liburan selewat tahun baru, Harry dipojokkan oleh Oliver yang cemas karena Seeker timnya tidak punya sapu terbang. Rahang Oliver hampir menabrak lantai ketika Harry membocorkan hadiah Natal misteriusnya, mengabaikan dugaan sapunya dikutuk. Harry juga dipaksa mengaku Profesor Lupin membantunya mengatasi masalah Dementor, yang sepertinya sangat melegakan Oliver.

Dimulainya pelajaran memberikan distraksi bagi Harry. Dengan begini, Harry tidak perlu mencemaskan sapunya setiap bangun tidur, kecuali di luar jam pelajaran. Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dilaksanakan di depan api unggun yang dipenuhi salamander si pecinta api, yang merayapi balok-balok kayu bakar putih panas. Profesor Trelawney kembali untuk melancarkan balas dendam. Topik mereka sekarang adalah membaca garis tangan. Trelawney tidak membuang-buang waktu membaca garis tangan Harry dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa Harry punya garis usia paling pendek dari yang selama ini pernah dilihatnya.

Profesor Lupin masih kelihatan sakit, meski bulan purnama sudah lewat seminggu lalu. Harry menahan diri berkomentar, tetapi dia tidak bisa tidak khawatir. Bagaimana Lupin bisa melalui semua ini setiap sebulan sekali? Kekhawatiran-kekhawatiran tambahan muncul bertubi-tubi. Harry ingat kalau Manusia Serigala tidak boleh punya anak, tetapi dia masih tidak tahu soal adopsi. Dengan banyaknya hal yang terjadi, Harry tidak sempat mencari tahu.

Mengaduk-aduk tasnya, Harry menemukan perkamen keriput pemberian Profesor Snape dan bersumpah dia akan mencari tahu apakah wali sementaranya itu bisa menjadi wali permanen baginya. Sekarang ini, hanya itu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Harry. Itu juga menjadi distraksi tambahan baginya.

"Kau tahu, aku penasaran apa ada yang salah dengan Profesor Lupin," kata Ron, ketika mereka berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam setelah pelajaran. "Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Harry? Apa kamu bertanya kepadanya?"

Harry tampak gelisah, Hermione memperhatikan. Dia harus berpikir cepat. Ron jelas tidak mau menerima jawaban 'aku tidak tahu'. "_Er_—_well_—dia bilang, tidak membahayakan nyawa _sih_," kata Harry. "Aku—_er_—tidak bertanya lagi karena kayaknya dia tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Oh," Ron puas dengan jawaban Harry. "_Well_, baguslah kalau begitu."

Ron berjalan mendahului dan Harry mengembuskan napas lega. Dia baru akan menyusul, ketika Hermione menahannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Harry tahu Hermione tidak akan menerima jawabannya begitu saja. "Kamu mengerjakan esainya, kan?" Hermione menyatakan, bukan menanyakan.

Harry menunduk, pandangannya jatuh ke lantai, dan mengangguk. Hanya itulah konfirmasi yang Hermione butuhkan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju Aula Besar. Masing-masing yakin kalau yang lain tahu rahasia Profesor Lupin dan sementara ini, mereka memutuskan untuk menjaga rahasia itu.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Harry berhasil menyelinap dengan bantuan Jubah Gaib. Tahu dia tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum seseorang menyadari dia telah menghilang, Harry bergegas ke Perpustakaan dan mencari buku yang dia butuhkan. Dia tahu apa resikonya, tetapi dia harus tahu seberapa '_sementara_'-nya perwalian ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama menemukan apa yang dia cari. Harry membuka-buka halaman sampai dia menemukan seksi Manusia Serigala. Menggunakan tongkat sihirnya sebagai sumber cahaya di ruangan gelap itu, Harry membaca sekilas ayat demi ayat Undang-Undang sampai dia tiba di seksi Anak-anak. Harry tidak sadar dia berhenti bernapas selama menyiapkan diri. Inilah saatnya menemukan kebenaran. Tidak ada jalan kembali, sekarang.

_Individu yang terinfeksi terbukti tidak dapat diprediksi, mengenai keadaan mental dan emosi setiap waktu, tidak hanya saat didiagnosa. Oleh sebabnya, hukum seseorang yang terinfeksi dalam mengasuh anak-anak atau siapapun yang tidak dapat menghidupi dirinya sendiri adalah ilegal. Demi keamanan si anak, seluruh individu terinfeksi diharuskan disertai oleh pihak ketiga dimanapun selama mereka berada di sekitar anak-anak. Siapapun individu terinfeksi yang melanggar ketentuan ini, akan dipidana atas tuduhan tindakan ancaman terhadap anak-anak._

Begitulah. Harry tidak percaya. Bukan hanya Profesor Lupin tidak boleh memiliki anaknya sendiri, dia tidak boleh dibiarkan berada sendirian bersama _seorang_ anak_pun_. Dia tidak akan bisa tinggal bersama Profesor Lupin. Dia harus kembali ke Keluarga Dursley. Dia harus kembali ke Bibi Petunia dan Dudley, dengan mereka berdua tahu Vernon dipenjara disebabkan dia.

Tongkat sihir dan bukunya terjatuh. Harry mundur sampai menabrak dinding. Dia tidak bisa berpikir. Perlahan, dia merosot ke lantai. Menuruti insting, Harry duduk saja di sana sambil mendekap lututnya. Otaknya tidak bisa memproses apapun. Bagaimana bisa orang berpendapat Profesor Lupin berbahaya? Guru itu hanya sekali saja meninggikan suara dan itupun kepada Profesor Snape.

Harry bahkan tidak sadar tubuhnya bergetar. Rasanya seakan-akan seluruh dunianya runtuh. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama waktu bergulir. Dia tidak sadar ketiadaannya diketahui. Dia duduk saja di sana dalam keheningan, syok; berdoa dalam hati dunianya tidak akan terbalik lagi. Selama ini dia mengharap-harapkan sebuah keluarga lebih dari apapun dan telah mendapatkannya dalam figur Profesor Lupin. Dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia impikan, hanya untuk tahu bahwa ternyata itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Semuanya yang tahun ini berikan adalah kebohongan.

Pintu terbuka, diikuti sebuah cahaya terang, namun Harry tidak bergerak. Tapak-tapak kaki menggaung. Seseorang menyisir lorong-lorong di antara rak-rak buku, semakin mendekati posisi Harry di lantai. Akhirnya, langkah kaki itu berhenti mendadak ketika cahaya terang itu menimpa sosok Harry. Sebuah suara napas tercekat menyusul, diikuti langkah-langkah tergesa dan cahaya semakin terang.

"Harry!" Profesor McGonagall berseru, seraya berlutut di sampingnya. "Harry Potter, apa yang kaulakukan di sini!" Harry tidak bergerak. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia mendengar sang Profesor. "Mr Potter!" desaknya, sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Harry, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Mulai panik, Profesor McGonagall memandang berkeliling dan menemukan sebuah buku terbuka tergeletak di lantai. Dia melihat buku itu dari dekat dan seketika pucat pasi. Menyambar buku itu, McGonagall berlari keluar Perpustakaan dan mencari rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dia belum berlari jauh sebelum nyaris menubruk Profesor Dumbledore. Secepat mungkin, Profesor McGonagall meringkas kejadian yang baru dia temukan dan menyerahkan buku di tangannya.

Dumbledore segera mengakhiri pencarian dan memanggil Profesor Lupin, mengajaknya ke Perpustakaan. Memasuki Perpustakaan, Profesor Dumbledore melambaikan tangan dan penerangan merebak. Profesor Lupin langsung masuk dan mengikuti Profesor McGonagall sampai dia melihat Harry terduduk di lantai, gemetaran. Tanpa berpikir, Lupin bergegas ke sisi Harry dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Remus, sepertinya Harry menemukan masalah hak asuh kita," kata Profesor Dumbledore, suram.

Profesor Lupin memandang Dumbledore, terperangah, kemudian kembali menghadapi ke Harry. Berpindah posisi sehingga dia berada di depan si remaja, Lupin mengangkat wajah Harry sehingga mereka bertemu mata. "Harry, dengarkan aku," kata Profesor Lupin, sabar. "Kita akan menemukan cara untuk mengatasi ini. Aku tidak peduli apa yang hukum-hukum abad pertengahan itu katakan. Kau adalah anak_ku_ dan akan selalu begitu, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh selembar perkamen. Kita ini _keluarga_, sesimpel itu dan itulah yang terpenting."

Harry seperti lepas dari syoknya. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke sana," dia berkata, suaranya bergetar. "Kau sudah berjanji."

Profesor Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonagall bergabung dengan Lupin, berlutut di hadapan Harry. "Remus benar, Harry," kata Dumbledore, lembut. "Kami sedang mencoba menemukan lubang di Undang-Undang. Aku mengerti kamu syok mengetahui hal ini, tapi kamu harus percaya kepada kami. Kamu bisa kan, Harry?"

Harry memandang Dumbledore sekilas, lalu kembali memandang Lupin. Dia ingin mempercayai mereka, tetapi setiap kali dia begitu, dia malah menemukan banyak hal baru yang disembunyikan darinya. Profesor Dumbledore menyembunyikan keberadaan Sirius Black selama bertahun-tahun, Profesor Lupin menyembunyikan fakta tentang dirinya sebagai Manusia Serigala, dan sekarang Harry tahu mereka menghadapi masalah hak asuh. Mengapa dia harus menemukan semuanya dengan cara seperti ini? Mengapa semua orang tidak bisa berterus terang kepadanya?

* * *

Beberapa hari ke depan dirasa menegangkan di antara Harry dan sebagian besar staf pengajar. Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan setelah kejadian yang lalu, dan tidak bisa berpendapat banyak. Dia tahu _keluarga_-nya akan melakukan apapun yang mereka mampu agar dia tidak kembali ke Keluarga Dursley. Namun faktanya, Harry tidak bisa menjadi bagian legal dari satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya.

Masih ada juga fakta bahwa Kementrian tidak akan mengizinkan Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup tinggal bersama Manusia Serigala.

Pelajaran Patronus diadakan kembali pada Kamis malam dan barangkali sekaligus pelajaran paling canggung yang pernah Harry ikuti. Baik Harry maupun Profesor Lupin, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang baiknya dikatakan kepada satu sama lain, sementara Profesor Dumbledore tidak hadir karena menghadiri rapat di Kementrian. Sebenarnya, Harry lega Profesor Dumbledore tidak ada. Harry tidak sanggup menghadapi mata biru cemerlang Dumbledore malam ini.

Menyiapkan diri menghadapi Boggart yang akan dikeluarkan Lupin, Harry kesulitan berkonsentrasi pada kenangan bahagia. Bagaimana dia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kegilaan yang membayangi kehidupannya? Mengapa semuanya tidak semudah ketika semua orang membencinya sebagai orang aneh? Yah, memang masa-masa itu adalah masa tidak menyenangkan, tetapi setidaknya tidak sesulit sekarang.

"Siap, yak!" kata Lupin, seraya menarik tutup koper yang berisi Boggart.

Ruangan langsung mendingin. Kegelapan membayangi penglihatan Harry, namun dia masih bisa mengenali figur Dementor melayang mendekatinya, tangan busuk mengarah kepadanya. Dia tidak bisa bernapas. _"Expecto patronum!"_ Harry berteriak. _"Expecto pat—"_

Dia tidak sanggup lagi. Gambaran-gambaran kabur berkelebatan di depannya. Suara seorang laki-laki memenuhi telinganya, terdengar panik. _"Lily, bawa Harry dan pergilah! Dia yang datang! Pergilah! Lari! Aku akan menahannya—!"_ Suara itu digantikan oleh suara-suara baru. Seseorang berusaha meninggalkan ruangan. Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Tawa melengking, yang membuat Harry merinding, membahana.

"Harry! Harry, bangunlah!"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Harry untuk menyadari seseorang tengah mendekapnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada seseorang. Mulutnya dibuka dan sepotong coklat diselipkan masuk. Kehangatan lambat laun menyebar di tubuhnya. Harry membuka mata dan menemukan wajah khawatir Profesor Lupin. Tidak bisa menahan diri, Harry membenamkan wajah di dada Lupin, menyembunyikan kemunculan air mata.

Profesor Lupin mendekap erat anak itu dan sabar menunggunya sampai tenang. Setelah Harry rileks, Lupin mengendurkan pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Harry," katanya, lembut. "Coba dan fokuslah pada sesuatu yang lain."

Harry menggeleng dan menarik diri. Dia tidak mau melupakan suara ayahnya yang pemberani. "Aku—aku mendengar ayahku," katanya, lirih. "Dia baru akan menghadapi Voldemort." Dia menjatuhkan wajahnya ke tangannya. "Kenapa mereka harus mati? Kenapa Voldemort ingin membunuhku? Aku cuma bayi! Bagaimana bisa bayi menjadi sebuah ancaman?!"

Lupin meletakkan tangan di bahu kiri Harry dan memberikan remasan lembut. "Tetapi kamu memang ancaman baginya, Harry," katanya. "Aku yakin bekas lukamu adalah bukti dari yang kauperlukan. Aku tahu ini sulit, tetapi cobalah mengingat betapa orangtuamu menyayangimu. Fokus pada kasih sayang mereka, Harry. Fokus pada sisi baik, bukan sisi buruknya."

Mendesah, lelah, Harry mengangguk meski belum berani mempertemukan mata dengan Lupin. Masalahnya, sulit sekali untuk tidak terperangkap dalam sisi buruk kenangan itu. Dia paham. Adalah sebuah mekanisme bertahan hidup baginya. Kalau tidak meninggikan harapan, apapun akan dia lakukan asalkan tidak menambah kekecewaan. Mungkin itulah masalah utamanya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak lama, Harry memiliki harapan besar terhadap konsep sebuah keluarga yang menyayanginya. Dia telah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, dan tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang harus dia hadapi sebelum impian itu terwujud.

Mendongak dan memandang Lupin, Harry menyadari bahwa bukan hanya harapan dan mimpinya yang terancam. "Maafkan aku," katanya. "Hanya saja, ini sangat sulit. Aku pikir aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadikan kita keluarga, tapi yang kutemukan malah kalau kau tidak boleh ada bersamaku tanpa kehadiran orang lain… aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Aku—aku tidak tahu…."

Profesor Lupin memeluk Harry lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Harry," katanya. "Aku paham. Dengan segala yang terjadi, kami tidak ingin kamu mencemaskan hal yang tidak bisa kaukontrol. Aku ingin melindungimu dari cara Kementrian menangani kaumku. Kurasa, aku harus berterima kasih pada Severus karena berkat dia kau bisa tahu soal itu."

Harry langsung menegang dan bergerak mundur. "Tolong jangan marah," katanya, cepat. "Aku yang bertanya tentang hukum adopsi—"

"—yang tidak mungkin terpikir olehmu seandainya Severus tidak lancang di kelasku," Lupin menyela. "Harry, kau harus mengerti kalau Severus akan selalu membenciku dan ayahmu. Dia benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang akan memaafkan kesalahan di masa lalu, yang menurutku agak munafik."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

Profesor Lupin meringis. "_Er_—tidak kenapa-kenapa, Harry," katanya, cepat. "Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Nah, sekarang, apa kau siap mencoba lagi atau kita simpan Boggart-nya untuk lain waktu?"

Harry tahu pembicaraan di antara mereka dialihkan, tetapi mengira itu karena dia menyentuh topik privasi yang dia tidak seharusnya tahu. Jadi, dia membiarkan. "Aku akan coba lagi," dia berkata dan berdiri, sambil meraih tongkat sihirnya dari lantai. Dia berbalik dan menghadapi koper berisi Boggart. Dia menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Mungkin tadi ada yang salah. Barangkali yang dia butuhkan itu persisnya bukan sekadar memori. Mungkin yang dia butuhkan adalah perasaan yang dikandung memori itu. Dia ingat apa yang dia rasakan ketika Profesor Lupin memanggilnya 'anak' beberapa malam lalu. Harry tersenyum. Dia _benar-benar _merasa seperti punya keluarga.

Profesor Lupin perlahan berdiri dan berpindah ke sekitar koper. "Bagus, Harry," dia menyemangati. "Kita mulai." Dia membuka penutup koper itu lagi dan Dementor melayang keluar.

Hawa dingin memenuhi ruangan ketika Harry membuka mata dan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Dementor. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ dia berteriak. Jerit ketakutan ibunya terdengar sayup-sayup, hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali. Sebentuk kabut perak besar membuncah dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, memadat di antara dia dan Dementor. Perlahan, kabut peraknya mendorong mundur Dementor, mendesaknya kembali ke koper. Harry tidak bisa menjelaskan, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia berlatih dengan Boggart, dia tidak merasa lemah. Rasanya seperti kehangatan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya, memberinya kekuatan dari dalam. Melindunginya.

"_Riddikulus!" _seru Lupin pada akhirnya.

Suara seperti lecutan keras memenuhi udara bersamaan dengan hilangnya Dementor, disusul memudarnya kabut Patronus. Menurunkan tongkat sihirnya, Harry perlahan melangkah mundur sampai menabrak dinding dan merosot sampai dia terduduk di lantai. Dia hampir-hampir tidak melihat Profesor Lupin, yang sekarang memaksa Boggart berbentuk bola keperakan kembali ke dalam koper. Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Profesor Lupin berputar dan bergegas menghampiri. "Tadi itu luar biasa, Harry!" dia berkata, senang. Tetapi senyumnya memudar cepat ketika dia mengamati wajah Harry. "Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Harry menengadah, gugup. "Apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya. "Ba—bagaimana… Aku—aku tidak…."

Lupin sepertinya memahami apa yang Harry berusaha katakan. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak merasakan efek yang diberikan Dementor seburuk yang biasanya," katanya, seraya duduk di lantai. "Dengar, Harry, kau tidak perlu takut. Kekuatan sihirmu sedang mematangkan diri. Sekarang ini, kalau sihirmu menyembur, rasanya seperti ketika kau membebani Mantra di awal pelajaran kita dulu itu."

Ketakutan Harry berubah menjadi kebingungan. Kalau hal ini normal, mengapa dia tidak pernah mendengarnya sebelum ini? "Jadi, hal seperti ini terjadi juga pada orang-orang?" tanya Harry.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu," kata Profesor Lupin, berhati-hati. "Bagi kebanyakan orang, kematangan kekuatan sihir terjadi secara bertahap dan perlahan-lahan seiring waktu. Sepertinya latihan yang kaujalani di musim panas mempercepat sedikit pertumbuhan kekuatan sihirmu. Yang seperti ini bukannya belum pernah terjadi. Hanya saja, tidak biasa. Sekarang ini, kita hanya perlu waspada sehingga kau tidak membebani Mantra selama pelajaran di kelas."

Harry menunduk, memandangi tongkat sihirnya di tangan kanannya. Jadi, itu sebabnya dia mengalami banyak masalah selama belajar Mantra Patronus. _Memang_, Harry sempat mengira aneh ketika dia gagal memunculkan sesuatu dan di detik berikutnya, dia terlempar sampai menabrak dinding. Satu hal yang pasti, Harry akan menuruti nasehat Profesor Lupin dan bersikap lebih hati-hati.

Di akhir pekan berikutnya, diadakan pertandingan Quidditch Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw. Slytherin menang tipis. Hasil pertandingan ini membawa berita bagus untuk tim Gryffindor. Kalau mereka menang melawan Ravenclaw, mereka bisa menyalip tim-tim lain, langsung ke peringkat pertama. Untuk meyakinkan kemenangan di tangan Gryffindor, Oliver Wood menambah jumlah latihan menjadi lima kali seminggu. Dengan Hermione dibanjiri PR, Harry berakhir mengurangi separo jatah kelas Patronus-nya untuk mengerjakan PR. Profesor Lupin membantunya kalau dia bisa, tetapi seringkali berupa petunjuk-petunjuk.

Harry dan Ron tahu betul harus menjauhi Hermione agak lama kalau Hermione sedang mengerjakan PR. Padahal Hermione sering sekali terlihat berkutat dengan PR-nya. Hermione selalu menggunakan banyak meja sekaligus, karena banyaknya PR dari berbagai mata pelajaran. Dia menyalak kepada siapa saja yang menyela. Setelah lama begitu terus, Ron tidak tahan lagi dan mulai melayangkan keingintahuannya kepada Harry.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Ron berbisik, sehingga Hermione tidak mendengar. "Bagaimana dia hadir di semua kelasnya? Jam Aritmatika bebarengan dengan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Telaah Muggle bersamaan dengan Ramalan! Itu, kan, tidak mungkin!"

Harry cuma bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia sudah belajar menghormati rahasia orang lain lewat cara sulit. Dia menyembunyikan banyak hal dari Ron dan Hermione tahun ini. Kalau Hermione memilih menyembunyikan misteri kecil itu untuk dirinya sendiri, pasti ada alasannya.

Masih ada masalah tambahan: Harry belum punya sapu terbang. Sudah menjadi pola bagi Harry setiap pagi melirik Profesor McGonagall sewaktu sarapan, berharap tidak ada yang salah dengan sapu terbangnya, tetapi dia hanya mendapat gelengan kepala. Dia belum bertanya langsung bagaimana status sapu terbangnya, meski beberapa anggota tim Quidditch bertubi-tubi menanyainya. Oliver adalah yang paling ngotot, diikuti oleh si Kembar Weasley. Mereka semua tahu, memiliki Seeker yang mengendarai Firebolt adalah jaminan kemenangan.

Ketika Februari tiba, Harry mulai berpikir dia tidak akan pernah melihat sapunya lagi. Dia mengalami sedikit kemajuan dengan latihan Mantra Patronus, tetapi baik Profesor Lupin maupun Profesor Dumbledore belum bisa menentukan apa bentuk Patronus-nya. Frustasi dan lelah, Harry mulai berpikir Patronus-nya tidak akan pernah memiliki bentuk.

Tahu jeleknya suasana hati Harry, Profesor Lupin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan mereka hari itu dan mengenalkan menu istimewa dari Hogsmeade kepada Harry: Butterbeer. Profesor Dumbledore pergi, sekarang tahu betul bahwa Harry hanya mau berbicara terbuka dengan Lupin. Tanpa kata, dia meminta guru muda itu untuk berbicara dengan anak asuhnya. Memandangi anak itu, Lupin memperhatikan Harry seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Mereka meneruskan menyesap minuman mereka, sampai Harry memecah keheningan. "Di balik tudung Dementor, ada apa?" dia bertanya lirih.

Profesor Lupin menghela napas, seraya meletakkan botolnya. "Itu pertanyaan yang sulit, Harry," katanya, menimbang-nimbang. "Dementor hanya menurunkan kerudungnya untuk memberikan, apa yang disebut, Kecupan Dementor. Sebuah hukuman yang lebih buruk daripada kematian." Dia memandang Harry lurus-lurus dengan simpati. "Ketika seseorang di-Kecup, jiwa mereka disedot sampai yang tersisa hanyalah jasad kosong. Itulah hukuman yang menanti Sirius Black."

Harry menatap Profesor Lupin, syok. Dia pikir Dementor itu sendiri makhluk yang kejam, tetapi ternyata masih ada Kecupan Dementor. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan Midnight, anijng penyayang dan penyabar yang pernah dia kenal, hidup tanpa jiwa. Dia tahu Sirius Black seorang pembunuh. Dia tahu Sirius Black itu Midnight, namun entah mengapa dia tidak bisa membenci sosok anjing yang telah membantunya ketika masih di Privet Drive Nomor 4. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan semacam ini mulai tumbuh. Yang dia tahu, dia harus tahu alasan mengapa Black mengkhianati orangtuanya dan mengapa Black menyelamatkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka—_er_—ternyata tidak bersalah?" tanya Harry, gugup. "Apa jiwa mereka bisa dikembalikan?"

Lupin kentara menegang. "Harry, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" dia balik bertanya, nadanya mengayomi. "Kau belum bertemu Black lagi sejak setelah Haloween, kan?"

Harry menggeleng, menjatuhkan pandangan ke label Butterbeer. "Aku hanya ingin tahu," katanya, lirih. "Di dunia Muggle, orang-orang dinyatakan bersalah. Tapi nanti ternyata mereka tidak bersalah. Sering ada kejadian seperti itu. Orang _toh_ tidak luput dari berbuat salah."

Profesor Lupin memalingkan wajah dan berdehem. "Itu benar, tapi kita punya banyak cara untuk mengorek kebenaran dari seseorang," dia berkata, tidak enak hati. "Ada sebuah ramuan, namanya Veritaserum. Yaitu, Serum Kejujuran. Hanya butuh tiga tetes, dan orang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur."

"Oh," kata Harry, lirih. Dia bisa melihat Profesor Lupin merasa tidak nyaman dengan arah pembicaraan. Kentara jelas apapun yang menyinggung Sirius Black adalah topik menyakitkan bagi Lupin. "Maaf," katanya dengan suara sama pelannya. "Kurasa aku masih belajar bagaimana sistem di sini."

"Bisa dimengerti," kata Profesor Lupin dengan senyuman. "Sebenarnya aku terkesan, Harry. Tidak banyak yang bertanya bagaimana dunia sihir menangani para kriminal. Kebanyakan yakin hal itu bukan urusan mereka, jadi mereka enggan repot-repot. Agak menyedihkan, memang, melihat banyaknya orang yang suka mengkritik, tapi tidak mau memperbaiki diri kalau menghadapi kritikan."

Harry mengangguk. Dia paham Profesor Lupin tidak hanya membicarakan tentang para kriminal. Dia juga membicarakan tentang ketidakadilan hukum terhadap Manusia Serigala. Harry ikut sedih melihat Profesor Lupin dianiaya dan tidak berdaya. Saat itulah Harry bertekad akan melakukan apapun agar Profesor Lupin tidak kesepian lagi. Walinya itu benar. Mereka berdua adalah keluarga, apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

_Teruntuk_

_(1) Nyanmaru desu, makasih x3_

_Di bab ini juga masih membahas kekhawatiran. Mungkin karena memang masa-masanya sih. Harry kan remaja. Remaja itu galau-ers *plak*_

_Wkwkwk, Profesor Trelawney itu… sesuatu._

_Ganbarimasu!_

_(2) EstrellaNamikaze, iya u_u Jangan khawatir, nggak akan pedot nang mdalan, meski tersendat-sendat update-nya. Harap maklum ya ;-;_

_(3) Aoi YU Hara, maaf lama T_T nggak bermaksud. Skripsi itu… gampangnya, karya penelitian wajib dibuat biar lulus perguruan tinggi. Makasih doanya w_

_Hohoho. Siap, laksanakan!_

_(4) Miya-Chan, baru dipuji, di bab ini Harry pingsan lagi. Hyahaha._

_Iyaaa, gitu dong, Harry! Jadi lebih enteng, kan, nggak banyak rahasia._

_Semangat!_

_Mumpung ada waktu nge-update._

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan selamat tidur!_

_Mini Marauder_


	15. Bab 15 Midnight Kembali

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: MiniMarauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 15 **_**Midnight Kembali**_

Di awal minggu, Profesor McGonagall mengembalikan Firebolt dan menyatakan sapu itu bebas kutukan. Anak-anak Gryffindor bersuka cita, akhirnya melihat secara langsung sapu yang dirumorkan itu. Ron membangga-banggakan diri karena ternyata dia benar, sementara Hermione mengulang-ulang 'sedia payung sebelum hujan'. Punya firasat pertengkaran baru bakal segera dimulai, Harry buru-buru pamit tidur dan mundur teratur ke kamar asramanya.

Sesampainya di pintu, Harry harus mengusir Crookshanks dulu sebelum masuk. Dia tahu Hermione selalu menghalangi kucing itu mendekati Scabbers, tapi masalahnya Crookshanks seperti punya obsesi tersendiri terhadap si tikus tanah tua. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada kucing bisa tertarik pada satu mangsa saja, padahal ada banyak pilihan mangsa lain.

Semua teman sekamarnya juga mengusahakan agar pintu kamar selalu tertutup, demi keselamatan Scabbers. Meski begitu, Ron masih saja mengeluh soal Scabbers. _Toh_ itu karena dia menyayangi tikusnya. Scabbers memang terlihat sakit. Tikus yang tadinya gemuk, sekarang kurus dan bulunya rontok. Sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai binatang peliharaan itu mati.

Harry ngeri membayangkan datangnya hari itu.

Madam Hooch dan Profesor McGonagall masih mengawasi latihan Quidditch demi keselamatan Harry. Tapi, keduanya cenderung asyik mengobrol daripada memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di lapangan. Bukan bermaksud mengeluh, _sih_. Tim Gryffindor menyiapkan serangkaian kejutan untuk pertandingan nanti, yang ingin mereka jaga kerahasiaannya.

Harry diberitahu soal Seeker Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, berkali-kali. Tapi tepat ketika dia menaiki sapunya, kekhawatiran anggota timnya lenyap tak berbekas. Sapu itu mematuhi sentuhan Harry, sekecil apapun. Kecepatannya luar biasa, sampai Harry tidak bisa mengenali bagian-bagian stadium yang tinggal bayangan-bayangan kabur. Menguji batas kemampuan sapunya, Harry menukik dengan kecepatan seperti meteor jatuh, lalu mengerem dan terbang mendatar lagi persis sebelum dia menghantam tanah. Tim Gryffindor hampir kena serangan jantung gara-gara itu.

Sewaktu Oliver akhirnya melepas Snitch ke udara, Harry menangkapnya dengan mudah dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Dia melepas lagi Snitch-nya. Dan setelah berdiam diri agak lama, Harry mengejar dan menangkapnya dalam waktu singkat. Dia berulang-ulang melepas Snitch, menunggu lebih lama dan lebih lama lagi, membiarkan Snitch-nya menghilang, tetapi dia selalu bisa menemukan dan menangkapnya dengan cepat.

Anggota tim Gryffindor sisanya berlatih keras, sempurna mempraktekkan teknik-teknik. Oliver susah payah menguasai diri ketika dia mengakhiri latihan. Dia betul-betul tidak menemukan kekurangan pada timnya. Menurut Fred dan George, baru pertama kali terjadi seorang Oliver mengakhiri latihan tanpa protes, belum lagi terlihat sangat gembira. Rekor ini membuat si Kembar hampir syok. _Hampir_.

Latihan mereka berlangsung sama sepanjang minggu itu. Ketika hari Jumat tiba, tim Gryffindor merasa siap menghadapi tim Ravenclaw lebih dari apapun. Mengakhiri latihan lebih awal, Harry menyusul teman-teman setimnya dan para guru menuju kastil. Firebolt tersandang di bahu. Di tengah jalan, dia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat sepasang mata biru familiar balik menatapnya. Napasnya tercekat. Langkahnya terhenti.

Dari kegelapan, muncullah seekor anjing besar. Dari matanya, Harry tahu anjing itu tidak berbahaya. Tetapi kisah-kisah tentang Sirius Black menumpulkan logikanya. Mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, Harry memandang berkeliling. Teman-temannya sudah hampir sampai di kastil, tidak menyadari Harry tertinggal. Dia mengembalikan perhatiannya ke si anjing. Binatang itu melangkah mendekat. _Aku tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat darinya_, Harry sadar. _Bagaimana aku bisa meloloskan diri?_

Mundur selangkah lagi, Harry memaksa otaknya berputar. Dia terjepit di antara dua pilihan: menyambut anjing yang telah memberikan banyak hal kepadanya ataukah orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin dua potret berbeda itu berada dalam satu sosok? "Midnight?" panggilnya, tidak yakin. "Ap—apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Anjingnya menguik dan duduk. Dia menatap Harry dengan mata memohon. Mata yang selalu memandangi Harry ketika masih di Privet Drive. Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil pelan-pelan menaruh sapunya di tanah tanpa melepas pandangan dari anjingnya. Black belum tahu kalau dia sudah tahu siapa Midnight sebenarnya! Dia bisa memanfaatkan situasi itu. Asal dia tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Harry!"

Harry menoleh cepat ke kastil dan melihat Profesor Lupin berlari ke arahnya. Tongkat sihir siaga. Panik, Harry menoleh lagi ke anjingnya, yang sudah mulai merayap mundur. "Bersembunyilah di Hutan," bisik Harry. "Buktikan kepadaku kalau aku _bisa_ mempercayai kamu, Midnight. Jangan mencariku. Aku yang akan mencarimu."

Anjingnya menguik sekali lagi, lalu berputar dan lari. Harry memandangi kepergiannya dan berputar menghadapi Profesor Lupin. Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan ini?

"Harry," kata Lupin sesampainya dia di sisi si remaja. "Ada apa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Harry menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin berbohong kepada sang Profesor, tetapi sekaligus tidak ingin mengambil resiko Black digelandang untuk menerima Kecupan. Dia masih butuh jawaban. Dia harus tahu _alasan_ Black melakukan apa yang dia lakukan. "Bukan, aku—aku rasa aku melihat sesuatu—"

"—_apa_?" Profesor Lupin langsung menyela. Dia memandang berkeliling dan tidak menemukan apa-apa di luar kewajaran. Menarik Harry agar mendekat, Lupin mengembuskan napas lega. Dia tidak sadar sejak tadi dia menahan napas. "Kembali dulu ke kastil, baru jelaskan mengapa kau di luar, di sini, sendirian."

Harry baru akan memprotes, tetapi Profesor Lupin mendesaknya. Harry tidak tahu apakah Lupin marah, khawatir, atau dua-duanya. _Mungkin dua-duanya_. Hampir di pintu masuk kastil, Harry tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi kebisuan. "Anu, aku minta maaf," katanya, gelisah. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tetap bersama teman-temanku. Tapi kupikir aku melihat sesuatu dan berhenti—"

Lupin memandangi Harry. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Jadi kau bukan terbang di luar tanpa pengawasan?" dia bertanya, penasaran.

Harry, mau tidak mau, merasa tertuduh. "Profesor, kau mengenalku lebih baik daripada orang lain," katanya. "Aku mematuhi setiap peraturan yang kau dan Dumbledore tetapkan. Aku menjadi tahanan di kastil ini dan apa aku pernah protes? _Tidak pernah_. Apa gunanya latihan sebulan kemarin kalau tidak untuk diterapkan? Aku cuma merasa seperti sedang diawasi, jadi aku mau lihat. Tapi kau malah menuduhku berbuat sesuatu yang sangat konyol! Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil seumur hidupku, jadi jangan memperlakukanku begitu!"

Profesor Lupin terpaku selama beberapa saat, sebelum meletakkan dua tangannya di bahu Harry. "Harry, aku tidak bermaksud menuduhmu. Setelah banyak hal terjadi, apa kau akan menyalahkanku kalau aku bersikap overprotektif?" dia bertanya, tenang. "Tidak setiap hari seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun menerima hadiah Firebolt. Aku tahu kau suka terbang. Mungkin saat kamu terbang itulah satu-satunya momen dimana aku melihat kamu benar-benar bahagia. Siapapun bakal curi-curi kesempatan mengudara untuk melepas stres."

_Yah, kalau dilihat dari segi itu…_ Harry tidak bisa memikirkan satupun kata-kata balasan. Sekali lagi, reaksinya berlebihan. Dia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada salah satu orang yang telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya. Berpaling, Harry berusaha menepis rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti hatinya. Dia baru saja melawan Lupin, sekaligus melindungi seorang terdakwa pembunuh (lagi). Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Profesor Lupin, tapi sejauh ini justru itulah yang dia lakukan.

Sejenak, hanya keheningan kaku yang ada. Sampai Profesor Lupin mengacak-acak rambut Harry. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau marah kepadaku, kau tahu," kata Lupin, nyengir kuda. "Aku yakin tahun ini adalah tahun yang sulit buatmu. Sejujurnya, aku berharap kau bisa bersikap bandel sedikit." Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Profesor Lupin sekali lagi meraih bahu Harry. "Jangan buru-buru tumbuh dewasa, Harry," katanya, tulus. "Karena ketika kau sudah dewasa, tidak mungkin kau bisa kembali menjadi anak kecil."

* * *

Pagi berikutnya adalah kesempatan pertama Firebolt terlihat di mata banyak murid. Mereka semua terpesona, sedangkan yang tergabung dalam tim Quidditch ternganga. Harry Potter, Seeker termuda seabad, dan Firebolt? Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw mencalonkan yang mengenal Harry untuk melihat sapu itu dari dekat. Semuanya kembali ke meja Asrama masing-masing dan menkonfirmasi kebenaran.

Cho Chang dan Cedric Diggory (Seeker Hufflepuff) berakhir membenturkan kepala mereka ke meja. Keduanya sama-sama ngeri membayangkan pertandingan melawan Griffindor.

Hari itu ajaibnya cerah, tapi sejuk. Cuaca sempurna untuk Quidditch. Mengenakan jubah tim Quidditch-nya, Harry mau tidak mau agak tegang. Dia mengecek sarung tongkat sihirnya masih melekat di pergelangan tangannya. Semua bilang Dementor akan ditempatkan jauh dari lapangan Quidditch. Tapi, lebih baik bersiap-siap daripada menyesal di akhir nanti. Harry tidak ingin menerima serangan kejutan hari ini.

Memasuki lapangan, Harry mengabaikan suara tepuk tangan yang membahana. Dia tahu timnya bergantung kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Harry dan timnya berjalan ke tengah lapangan, dimana tim Ravenclaw telah menunggu. Harry melirik Cho Chang, satu-satunya anggota perempuan di timnya. Dia menyadari mata Harry dan tersenyum. Harry mengabaikan perutnya yang melilit dan mengangguk kepadanya. Senyum Cho melebar.

"Kapten, jabat tangan," kata Madam Hooch dan menunggu kedua Kapten menurut. "Naiki sapu. Pertandingan dimulai dalam tiga… dua… satu…."

Bersamaan dengan ditiupnya peluit, Harry mengudara. Dia mengangkasa lebih tinggi dari sapu-sapu yang lain. Dia langsung berkonsentrasi ke pertandingan, menonton dan mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Snitch. Dia mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakan Lee Jordan, si komentator. Matanya menangkap kilatan emas dan mengejarnya. Cho Chang mengekor. Setelah mendekat dan menyadari kilatan itu bukan Snitch, dia berhenti mendadak. Cho terbang melewatinya.

Memandang sekitaran, Harry melihat Snitch-nya ternyata terbang rendah, dekat pagar pembatas penonton Slytherin. Berbelok cepat, Harry menukik dan terbang melintang ketika kakinya hampir menyentuh tanah. Dia memacu sapunya, mengulurkan tangan….

"HARRY, AWAS!"

Inting mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya. Harry berbelok dan meninggikan terbangnya, hampir saja punggungnya terhantam Bludger. Dia mendesah kecewa, lalu kembali mencari-cari Snitch lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia melihatnya. Snitch-nya terbang mengitari tiang-tiang gol Gryffindor. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry melesat, mengagetkan Cho dan semuanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai, Snitch-nya terbang naik dan berbalik arah… menuju Cho!

Mengubah arah, Harry memacu sapunya, bertekad menangkap Snitch sebelum Cho. Snitch-nya berganti haluan lagi, menukik tajam. Harry dan Cho mengikuti. Cho berusaha menyikut Harry, tetapi Harry bertahan tanpa melepas mata dari Snitch. Dia tahu apa yang Cho coba lakukan dan dia tidak akan terpancing.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, tepat ketika Cho berhenti dan menjerit. Menoleh ke kiri, Harry melihat tiga Dementor mendekatinya. Menuruti insting, Harry menjentikkan pergelangan tangan kanannya dan merasakan tongkat sihir di dalam genggamannya. Mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Dementor, Harry berseru, _"Expecto patronum!"_ Sesuatu meledak dari tongkat sihirnya menuju Dementor. Harry mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menangkap Snitch.

Menyarungkan lagi tongkat sihirnya, Harry meluruskan lagi sapunya persis sebelum dia menabrak tanah. Dia mendengar peluit Madam Hooch, tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Enam kelebatan merah menubruknya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari timnya, Harry memandang sekeliling dan akhirnya mendengar sorakan penonton. _Well_, setidaknya dari tribun Gryffindor.

Teman-teman sekelasnya dari Gryffindor turun ke lapangan dan langsung berebut memeluk Harry. Setelah Harry berhasil melepaskan diri, sebuah tangan mendarat lembut di bahunya. "Tadi itu Patronus yang hebat," kata Profesor Lupin.

Berbalik, dia menemukan walinya tampak agak syok tapi juga sangat bangga. "Kelihatan bentuknya?" Harry sontak bertanya. Tadi dia tidak begitu memperhatikan. "Aku tidak merasakan efek Dementor, jadi—"

Lupin tersenyum dan menyandarkan diri ke sisi Harry, mengenali kegembiraan sekaligus kecemasan anak itu. "Kau tidak membebani Mantra-nya, Harry," dia bergumam, sehingga hanya Harry yang dengar. "Kau tidak merasakan efek Dementor karena tadi itu bukan Dementor sungguhan. Ikuti aku." Dia mengajak Harry menjauhi kerumunan murid, menuju tepi lapangan. "Aku yakin kau berhasil meneror teman sekelasmu."

Harry tidak mempercayai matanya. Terbaring tumpang tindih, adalah Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle dan Kapten tim Slytherin, Marcus Flint. Mereka baru akan berdiri ketika Profesor McGonagall tiba. Dia tampak murka. "Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menyaksikan sabotase mengenaskan semacam ini!" lengkingnya. "Detensi! Lima puluh poin dari Slytherin! Profesor Dumbledore akan diberitahu soal ini!"

Meski dia senang melihat Malfoy mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan, Harry masih agak kecewa. Dibandingkan Dementor, Draco Malfoy _sih_ tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia ingin sekali mengalahkan ketakutannya. Dia ingin membuktikan kepada dirinya sendiri dan juga teman sekelasnya, bahwa dia bisa.

"Harry!" George berseru. "Pesta di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor!"

Harry mendadak tidak ingin ikut pesta. Dia tadi sudah berharap sekali, tapi lalu kecewa pada akhirnya. Mendongak ke Lupin, Harry yakin guru itu tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Aku menyusul saja," kata Harry ke George, lalu memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya ke Profesor Lupin. "Apa tadi ada bentuknya?" dia bertanya lagi.

Profesor Lupin tersenyum. "Mari menyingkir dulu dari keramaian," katanya, pelan. Mereka meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch, menuju danau. Jauh dari siapapun. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang menguping, Lupin berbalik dan menghadapi Harry seutuhnya. "Harry, aku tidak yakin apa artinya ini, tetapi yang kulihat bukan sebuah bentuk," katanya, hati-hati.

Harry menjatuhkan pandangan ke tanah. "Oh," katanya, tidak sanggup menutupi kekecewaan. "Kurasa aku kurang konsentrasi."

Profesor Lupin tertawa. "Bukan itu maksudku, Harry," katanya. "Bukan _sebuah _bentuk. Tetapi _dua_. Aku melihat rusa dan serigala menyerang—_er_—murid-murid itu. Aku tidak pernah dengar ada orang yang punya dua bentuk Patronus sekaligus. Kupikir malah itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin Dumbledore akan memanggilmu ke kantornya untuk menanyaimu soal ini besok. Aku harap aku tahu apa artinya fenomena ini."

Harry tersenyum. Dia tidak percaya Profesor Lupin gagal mengerti, setidaknya, perihal bentuk serigalanya. "_Well_, di buku dikatakan Patronus adalah energi positif. Jadi, bentuk-bentuk Patronus bisa jadi adalah perwakilan dari sesuatu yang positif di hidupku," dia menyimpulkan. "Serigala itu jelas kau." Senyumnya memudar ketika dia memikirkan bentuk satunya lagi. "Tapi aku tidak yakin soal rusa," katanya, bingung.

Kali ini, giliran Profesor Lupin yang tersenyum. "_Well_, kau mungkin bakal syok mendengar ini, Harry, tapi ayahmu adalah seorang animagus," katanya. "Wujud_nya_ adalah rusa. Dia menjadi animagus untuk menemaniku ketika aku berubah. Aku agak kaget melihat Prongs lagi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu."

Perhatian Harry tersita. "Prongs?" dia bertanya, penasaran.

"Nama alias ayahmu," Profesor Lupin mengklarifikasi. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah muram, seraya mendesah. "Akan aku jelaskan nanti kalau ada waktu luang. Ceritanya lumayan panjang dan beberapa detilnya mungkin agak kurang enak didengar. Sekarang, kau pasti sudah ketinggalan pesta di Ruang Rekreasi-mu. Akan kuantar kau ke sana."

Harry ingin protes, tetapi Lupin sudah memulai perjalanan ke kastil. Memanggul sapunya, Harry mendesah, tapi kemudian menyusul. _Well_, sekarang dia tahu satu dari nama-nama yang ada di Marauder's Map. Masih ada tiga nama lagi yang dia belum tahu. Harry heran betapa cepatnya Profesor Lupin mengganti topik pembicaraan. Memangnya ada rahasia besar apa, ya?

Mereka berjalan menuju Menara Gryffindor dalam diam. Sama-sama tidak tahu mau membicarakan apa. Setelah Harry mengucapkan kata kunci, Lupin pamit sementara Harry memasuki Menara. Pestanya tengah memuncak. Semuanya seolah-olah ingin menikmati kegembiraan, kecuali Hermione yang ajaibnya malah mencoba belajar. Melangkah hati-hati agar tidak menabrak orang, Harry menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Bagaimana kau bisa konsentrasi di tengah suasana ribut seperti ini?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya harus melakukannya," katanya. "Aku harus membaca empat ratus halaman lebih sebelum Senin."

Mata Harry melebar. Bagaimana mungkin? "_Er_—Hermione," dia memulai, ragu-ragu. "Mungkin kau perlu mengurangi satu atau dua kelasmu. Kau kayaknya stres."

Itu, tentu saja, tidak menggambarkan yang sebenarnya. Harry tidak ingat pernah melihat Hermione tampak sangat kelelahan. Malah, dia terlihat seperti Harry di akhir tahun ajaran lalu. "Aku bisa mengatasinya, Harry," kata Hermione, tapi tidak seyakin dia yang biasanya.

Mereka baru pergi tidur ketika malam sudah larut. Beberapa bahkan ada yang perlu disuruh Profesor McGonagall. Harry termasuk yang paling pertama pamit ke kamar. Tetapi sesampainya di kamar, dia malah tidak bisa tidur. Dia berpikir, kalau Prongs adalah ayahnya, berarti Sirius Black, tidak diragukan lagi, adalah Midnight. Pantas Profesor Lupin enggan bercerita soal ini. Orang itu masih belum sepenuhnya berterus terang!

Berpikir lebih jauh, ada satu pertanyaan terus membayanginya. Kalau semua Marauder adalah Animagus (kecuali Profesor Lupin), berarti Peter Pettigrew juga _dong_. Kalau wujud James Potter adalah rusa, Sirius Black anjing raksasa, dan Profesor Lupin serigala, Harry penasaran apa wujud Peter Pettigrew. Dia juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi Animagus di usia semuda itu.

Tidak bisa tidur, Harry bangkit dari kasur, memakai kacamata dan membuka kopernya. Tidak berapa lama, dia menemukan sebuah album foto bersampul kulit yang didapatnya dari Haghrid dua tahun lalu. Album itu berisikan kisah masa lalu orangtuanya, yang dia imajinasikan sendiri sebelum dia mendengar siapa mereka sebenarnya. Sebagian besar yang terjadi di kehidupan orangtuanya dan sahabat-sahabat mereka selama ini hanya asumsinya. Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah menyangka satu dari sahabat karib mereka adalah pengkhianat. Ternyata memang, mimpi dan kenyataan tidak pernah sejalan.

Sepelan mungkin, Harry meninggalkan kamar (memastikan pintu tertutup supaya Scabbers tidak dimakan Crookshanks) dan mengeloyor ke Ruang Rekreasi. Dia duduk di depan perapian dan membuka album fotonya. Dia membuka halaman demi halaman sampai menemukan foto-foto orang lain, selain orangtuanya.

Dia tidak perlu menebak-nebak. Foto-foto itu diambil di hari pernikahan orangtuanya. Ayahnya melambai bersemangat, ibunya tampak bercahaya. Yang berdiri bersandingan dengan James Potter adalah Sirius Black, namun sama sekali tidak mirip dengan foto di surat kabar manapun. Sirius Black yang ini terlihat muda, tampan, bahkan tidak henti-hentinya tertawa. Susah dipercaya, Sirius Black yang ini dan yang mengkhianati orangtuanya adalah orang yang sama. Sulit dipercaya, kebahagiaan yang menyampuli wajah orangtuanya hanya berumur singkat.

Hebat sekali bagaimana kehidupan seseorang bisa berubah drastis.

Membalik-balik halaman, Harry melihat ibunya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tampak lelah tapi bahagia sekali. Dia mendekap sebuah buntalan kecil, memandangi ayahnya dan buntalan itu bergantian. Harry menonton ayahnya membalas senyum ibunya dan mencium puncak kepala wanita itu penuh kasih sayang. Yang bersandingan dengan ayahnya, sekali lagi, adalah Sirius Black. Dia tersenyum gembira, mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lembut buntalan itu. Di samping Black, ada Profesor Lupin, yang meski kurus, tampak riang dan jauh lebih muda. Laki-laki itu kelihatan santai dan nyaman berada di antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Berkebalikan sekali dengan laki-laki yang sekarang tampak selalu waspada. Orang terakhir di grup itu adalah seorang pemuda pendek dan gemuk, yang tidak pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya. Dia memindah-mindah berat badannya dari kaki kiri ke kaki kanan, gelisah.

Harry menggeleng dan perlahan menutup albumnya. Jadi, itulah para Marauder sebelum peperangan menghancurkan hidup mereka. Dua sudah gugur karena pengkhianatan salah satunya. Tinggal seorang yang tersisa. Harry ikut sedih kalau teringat Profesor Lupin. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau kehilangan semua teman dekatnya dalam waktu kurun waktu duapuluh empat jam.

Beranjak dan kembali ke kamar, Harry pikir tidur beberapa jam lebih mending daripada tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia benar-benar _blank_. Mengapa dia memberi Black kesempatan? Mengapa dia tidak langsung percaya saja apa kata orang? Harry tidak mengerti mengapa dia butuh konfirmasi dari Black atau bahkan mengapa dia harus mempertimbangkan kesaksian seorang pembunuh massal. Yang dia tahu, hanya itulah yang harus dia lakukan.

* * *

_Huff. Satu lagi bab hadir. Mumpung pendek. Dan-dan-dan-dan Midnight muncul! Penantian lama akhirnya terbayar juga~_

_Oke, waktunya membalas review._

_(1) Aoi YU Hara, well ya, setelah tahu pingsannya itu hal biasa sih…. Pfft. Hai, ganbarimasu!_

_(2) EstrellaNamikaze, maaf menunggu…._

_(3) momtang28, Halo, makasih review-nya. Kritiknya membangun sekali. Maaf ya, kalau ada yang kurang enak di mata. Ke depannya saya akan lebih cermat dalam menerjemahkan. Bab yang ini bagaimana? Saya ngerjainnya lebih serius, sih. Eh, maksudnya nambahin cerita versi saya? O.O Nggak di cerita ini, kan? Kalau harus di dalam cerita ini, saya nggak berani ^^ Ini bukan karya saya. Tapi kalau menulis cerita baru, kemungkinan baru bisa tahun depan Orz. Kalau ada masukan lagi, jangan ragu, ya ^^ Saya memang masih belajar nih._

_(4) Miya-chan, wkwkwk. Lho, Gryffindor kan bukan soal rapuh atau kuatnya fisik orang ;) Neville, misalnya. Gryffindor itu soal keberanian. Lagipula, seperti katamu tadi, Harry baru menempuh masa-masa susah dan untuk benar-benar sembuh dari kejadian traumatis itu… nggak mungkin dalam waktu sebulan, sih. Sirius muncul tuh ;D Kalau disemangatin terus, saya jadi seneng nge-update-nya. Makasih~_

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan, ya._

_Mini Marauder_


	16. Bab 16 Pengakuan Midnight

Penulis: ksomm814

Penerjemah: Mini Marauder

Harry Potter series © JK Rowling

Informasi selengkapnya, kembali ke Bab 1.

* * *

**Bab 16 **_**Pengakuan Midnight**_

Tiga minggu berlalu cepat tanpa ada kejadian penting. Yang menjadi pokok masalah adalah susahnya Harry melepaskan diri dari pengawasan staf-staf Hogwarts. Jelas, Profesor Lupin mengadukan soal Harry 'melihat sesuatu', yang mengingatkan semua orang bahwa Hogwarts tidak begitu aman untuk seorang Harry Potter. Harry sampai gila dibuatnya. Profesor McGonagall yang paling parah. Selanjutnya, ada Profesor Dumbledore, yang ternyata benar-benar memanggil Harry ke kantornya untuk 'mendiskusikan' perihal Patronus. Dumbledore tidak banyak memberikan tanggapan, kecuali berjanji akan mencari tahu soal itu.

_Tipikal_.

Nasehat Profesor Lupin soal kenakalan membuat Harry bertanya-tanya apakah dia sekarang ini cukup nakal atau tidak. Dia belum berbuat keterlaluan, tetapi dia juga tidak benar-benar menuruti semua peraturan. Dia menyembunyikan informasi, keluyuran di malam hari (cuma sekali _sih_), menyimpan Marauders' Map bukannya menyerahkan ke guru, dan sekarang malah membantu orang yang menjadi alasan utama dia mendapat sekian larangan. Semakin Harry berpikir, semakin dia merasa dirinya hilang akal. Siapa _sih_ orang yang bersedia menolong pembunuh orangtuanya?

Harry tahu, dia tidak terang-terangan membantu Black, tapi dia juga bukan _tidak_ menolong Black. Dia bisa saja memberitahu Profesor Lupin. Atau mengadu kepada guru lain tentang pertemuannya dengan Black kapan saja. Masalahnya, rasa penasaran Harry—untuk mengerti bagaimana bisa Midnight dan Sirius Black sebenarnya adalah satu sosok—mengalahkan sugesti-sugesti lain. Sirius Black punya banyak kesempatan menyelesaikan apa yang Voldemort mulai beberapa tahun lalu, tapi dia tidak menggunakannya. Bagaimana kalau Hermione benar? Bagaimana kalau dia memang agak sinting, sehingga tidak ingat dia pernah mengkhianati sahabat karibnya?

Kesempatan memperoleh jawaban akhirnya tiba di saat bersamaan dengan wisata ke Hogsmeade. Profesor Lupin membatalkan pelajaran Patronus mereka, beralasan tidak enak badan meski Harry tahu alasan sebenarnya. Profesor Lupin seperti enggan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama anak asuhnya semenjak Harry tahu soal Prongs. Tahu dia tidak boleh ngotot, Harry membiarkan laki-laki itu memanfaatkan waktunya. _Toh_ kalau waktunya tiba nanti, Harry juga harus mengungkap misteri koneksi Midnight dan Black yang dia tahu.

Harry sabar menunggu sampai semua orang pergi ke desa sihir itu. Ron dan Hermione berjanji membawakan manisan dari Honeydukes, sedangkan si Kembar cuma nyengir kuda. Harry tidak berani memberitahu Fred dan George yang sebenarnya—kalau dia tidak akan ke Hogsmeade. Dia takut mereka akan meminta petanya kembali. Dia juga tahu kalau mereka sampai tahu siapa para Marauder sebebarnya, mereka tidak bakal berhenti _nyerocos_ bertanya. Setidaknya kepada Harry dan Profesor Lupin.

Setelah semua pergi ke Hogsmeade, Harry berlagak kembali ke Menara Gryffindor. Di sana, dia memakai _jumper_ dan menyelubungi dirinya dengan Jubah Gaib. Tongkat sihirnya tersemat di sarungnya di tangan, sekadar berjaga-jaga. _Jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa tongkat sihirmu_, Black memberitahunya. Harry bertekad menyanggupi nasehat ini.

Harry mengikuti rombongan Gryffindor kelas satu ketika memanjat keluar lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, lalu berhenti sejenak di pintu masuk kastil. Dia berhati-hati sekali agar tidak menabrak siapapun. Melangkah ke halaman, Harry tidak percaya dirinya bisa dicekam ketegangan sekaligus bersemangat, tak sabar. Sekarang, dia positif mengabaikan peraturan. Tapi dia akui, dia lumayan menikmati. Serasa bebas, lepas. Dia tidak dimanja dan dilindungi seperti anak kecil. Dia bisa mengurus masalahnya sendiri.

Halaman kastil sepi, sesuai harapan. Suhu udara nyaman. Desau lemah angin membantunya tetap waspada. Dia bergerak cepat sekarang, tetapi juga tanpa suara dengan harapan tidak ada makhluk penunggu Hutan yang tertarik perhatiannya. Laju langkahnya melambat—_sangat_ _lambat_—ketika dia melintasi gubuk Hagrid. Dia tahu di sinilah kesempatannya berputar kembali ke kastil, tapi tidak. Dia melaju terus. Demi dirinya dan orangtuanya.

Harry memasuki Hutan, berhati-hati. Suara-suara yang ada, mengepungnya seperti Jubah Gaib yang membungkusnya. Dia tahu bahaya yang berdiam di Hutan meski dia tidak kelihatan. Dia melangkah ekstra hati-hati, demi keselamatannya sendiri. Menurut pengalaman, Harry merasa ada baiknya dia memasuki Hutan cukup jauh sebatas tidak terlihat Hagrid atau siapapun yang di kastil. Tidaklah bijaksana keluyuran di Hutan bersama makhluk-makhluk tidak ramah yang siap menjadikanmu santapan malam.

Tidak lama, Harry sampai di bukaan hutan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan dengan akar-akar mencuat ke permukaan tanah. Tidak ada gunanya berkeliaran di Hutan sebelum kegelapan tiba. Jadi, Harry memutuskan menunggu. _Toh_ cepat atau lambat, Midnight akan muncul. Harry hanya berharap dia punya kesabaran seluas samudera. Lagipula, orang-orang di kastil belum menyadari keabsenannya.

Dua jam kemudian, Harry melepas Jubah Gaib, menggulung dan menjadikannya bantal, kemudian merebahkan diri di permukaan tanah yang kering. Belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Midnight, atau spesies tidak bersahabat lain. Melirik jam tangannya, Harry menghitung kira-kira masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum semua orang kembali dari Hogsmeade. Meski dia ingin menunggu sampai malam, Harry tahu dia tidak boleh begitu. Dia tidak bodoh—_well_, masih dalam perdebatan _sih_.

Suara ranting patah mengentaskan Harry dari lamunannya. Dia terduduk cepat. Menoleh ke sumber suara, dada Harry sesak, membuatnya sulit bernapas. _Tolong jangan katakan itu adalah sesuatu yang akan membunuhku_, dia membatin. Dia membeku di tempat ketika suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat. Bunyi tapak-tapak ringan seseorang berjalan di atas lumpur diiringi gemerisik semak belukar seolah meredam bebunyian lain. Secara refleks, Harry meraba pergelangan tangan kanannya, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia memiliki tongkat sihir di balik lengan bajunya. Dia bersenjata.

Perlahan, seekor anjing hitam sangat besar menyembul dari balik semak-semak, memandang Harry dengan mata memohon. Anjing itu menguik, seraya melangkah mendekat pelan-pelan seakan berkata dia tidak berbahaya. Harry tahu dia harus bergerak cepat. Dia perlahan berdiri, tidak sedetikpun melepas pandangan dari anjing itu. "Midnight?" dia bertanya, agak takut. "Itu benar kau?"

Si anjing menggonggong senang. _Sekarang saatnya_, batin Harry. Si anjing tidak melihat gerakan pergelangan tangan Harry dan tongkat sihir yang, kemudian, berada dalam genggamannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Harry membidik anjing itu dengan tongkat sihirnya dan menjerit, _"Stupefy!"_ Anjing itu tidak sempat bereaksi. Terjatuh ke tanah, terbius.

Mendesah lega, Harry tahu misinya masih jauh dari tuntas. Mengambil sebongkah batu, Harry membawanya ke tengah bukaan hutan dan men-Transfigurasi-nya menjadi sebuah kandang. Dia bangga buku-buku bacaannya selama musim panas lalu ternyata berguna. Menunjuk Midnight dengan tongkat sihirnya, Harry bergumam, _"Wingardium leviosa."_ Anjing itu melayang masuk ke kandang. Dia mengunci kandang itu dan duduk di akar pohon. Ditunjuknya lagi si anjing dan bergumam, _"rennervate,"_ seraya memperhatikan anjing itu terusik tidurnya.

Harry melihat Midnight membuka mata dan memandang berkeliling, menyadari masalah apa yang sekarang dihadapinya. Anjing itu memandang Harry dan menguik seolah-olah bertanya 'mengapa kaulakukan ini kepadaku?'. Kesabarannya smenipis dan waktu sebentar lagi habis. Harry memulai. "Aku tau siapa kau sebenarnya," katanya, tanpa _embel-embel_. "Sirius Black."

Anjing itu menunduk malu, lalu berubah dengan bunyi _pop_ menjadi manusia. Laki-laki itu lebih mirip dengan foto di Daily Prophet daripada yang di album foto Harry—yang rambutnya lebih pendek dan wajahnya tidak tampak gila. "Maafkan aku," suaranya serak. "Aku melihatmu kemarin. Aku tidak mau membuatmu ketakutan melihatku seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang katakan kepadamu."

Harry memutar mata, sebal. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu sampai Profesor Lupin menceritakan kepadaku sebuah kisah yang luar biasa," katanya, dari balik giginya. "Kamu mengkhianati orangtuaku! Apa yang membuatmu mengira aku rela melakukan apa saja demi kamu?!"

"Harry, tolong dengarkan aku," pinta Black. "Aku tidak mengkhianati orangtuamu. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! James sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Aku tahu Voldemort mengira akulah Pemegang Rahasia mereka, jadi aku menyarankan agar mereka memasang perangkap. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Peter-_lah_ Pemegang Rahasia yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak mengira dia tega mengkhianati kami. Aku tidak kepikiran kalau dia ternyata mata-mata."

Harry menatap Black. Satu alisnya terangkat. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendengar pengakuan semacam ini. "Peter?" tanyanya. "Maksudmu Pettigrew? Orang yang kaubunuh bersama tiga belas Muggle lainnya?"

Black membenamkan wajah ke tangannya, tampak jelas frustrasi. "Pettigrew tidak mati!" serunya. "Dia Animagus! Dia bisa berubah menjadi tikus! Dia sudah tinggal bersama Keluarga Weasley selama bertahun-tahun!"

Harry terjatuh dari akar pohon, syok. "T—tapi itu tidak mungkin," dia terbata-bata. "Tidak mungkin. Scabbers bukan Peter Pettigrew! Scabbers cuma seekor tikus biasa! Dia bukan pengikut Voldemort! Dia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadapku! Dia punya banyak kesempatan!"

Mata keduanya bertemu. "Harry, dengarkan aku," kata Black, tiba-tiba bersikap protektif. "Peter tidak akan melakukan apa-apa sampai muncul seseorang yang bisa melindunginya. Aku tahu kau tidak percaya kepadaku. Aku tidak punya alasan kuat untuk membuatmu percaya kepadaku. Satu yang kuminta darimu adalah sebuah kesempatan membuktikan Peter masih hidup. Dia mengkhianati kita semua dan menjebakku. Aku menghabiskan dua belas tahun di Azkaban untuk membayar kejahatan yang sama sekali tidak kulakukan! Peter yang membunuh para Muggle itu! Peter memotong jarinya sendiri lalu meloloskan diri dari ledakan yang dia buat sendiri!"

Harry mendesah, seraya menurunkan tongkat sihirnya. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Seharusnya dia mendengar kekuasaan seperti apa yang Voldemort janjikan sebagai balas jasa Black menghancurkan Keluarga Potter. Seharusnya dia membenci Sirius Black. "S—satu jari Scabbers hilang," katanya lirih. Dia mendadak kesulitan memahami tiap-tiap keping informasi. Masa _sih _terdakwa pembunuh massal ini menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Masa _sih_ sepenjuru dunia sihir ini keliru? "Apa kau tidak menjelaskan ini di pengadilan kasusmu?" dia bertanya, bingung.

Black mendengus, jijik. "Tidak ada pengadilan untukku," katanya, getir. "Aku yakin kau tahu seberapa sulitnya masa-masa dulu. Semua orang _tahu_ akulah si Pemegang Rahasia. Aku satu-satunya yang _selamat_ dari ledakan itu. Hanya itu bukti yang mereka perlukan. Mana ada orang yang peduli hukum di hari kejatuhan Voldemort?"

Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kemarahan dan kebenciannya terhadap Black berubah menjadi kejengkelan terhadap dunia sihir. _Kok bisa_, mereka mengurung seseorang di Azkaban tanpa melewati pengadilan? "Aku tidak bilang aku percaya kepadamu," Harry memaksa dirinya bicara. "Aku tidak gampang mempercayai orang. Aku memberimu kesempatan membuktikan diri. Kalau kau berbohong, aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu ke Dementor."

Black menatap Harry, terkagum-kagum. "Kau bijaksana seperti ibumu."

Harry melirik Black, seraya berdiri dan berpaling. "Kurasa aku bisa percaya itu karena aku tidak ingat seperti apa ibu dan ayahku," kata Harry, membuat Black meringis.

Mengucek mata di balik kacamatanya, Harry mencoba menemukan sebuah penjelasan di tengah kegilaan ini. Pengakuan Black terdengar diucapkan setulus-tulusnya, tapi Harry tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja apa yang Profesor Lupin katakan kepadanya. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kesedihan di mata wali temporernya itu setiap nama Sirius Black muncul dalam pembicaraan. Harry tercabik di antara dua keputusan. Harry ingin percaya ayah walinya adalah orang baik, bukannya pembunuh. Tapi kalau begitu, berarti dia tidak memihak Profesor Lupin.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau mencoba masuk ke Menara Gryffindor di Halloween lalu?" Harry penasaran. "Kau ingin menangkap Scabbers?"

Black mengangguk, tanpa melepas mata dari Harry. "Maafkan aku kalau aku melukaimu," katanya, tulus. "Cuma cara itu yang bisa kupikirkan waktu itu. Aku tidak mau membuat semua orang berpikir kau membantuku."

Harry berjalan mondar-mandir. Membantu dia? Bukannya itu yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang? _Profesor Lupin pasti marah sekali kalau tahu_. "Aku tidak bisa begini," kata Harry, mendadak sekali. "Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Profesor Lupin. Dia waliku. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Aku—aku harus berterus terang kepadanya."

"Dia _apa_mu?" tanya Black, syok. "Harry, apa yang kau tahu tentang Remus Lupin?"

Melirik Black, dia terkejut mendapati terpidana itu tampak khawatir. "Aku tahu dia Manusia Serigala dan aku juga tahu soal hukum yang mengatur adopsi anak oleh Manusia Serigala," katanya, tenang. "Profesor Lupin wali 'temporer'-ku. Dumbledore sedang mencari lubang di hukum itu, sehingga aku tidak perlu tinggal di panti asuhan atau kembali ke Keluarga Dursley." Harry duduk lagi di akar pohon dan membenamkan wajah ke tangannya. "Profesor Lupin adalah keluargaku. Dia sangat menderita. Aku tidak boleh menambah masalah. Tidak mau."

Black langsung bertumpu di kedua lututnya. "Remus kenapa?" dia bertanya cepat. "Dia kelihatan baik-baik saja minggu lalu."

Harry pelan-pelan menghadapi Black kembali, memaksa air mata panasnya tidak tumpah. "Aku satu-satunya keluarga baginya," katanya, tanpa basa-basi. "Setelah ayahku, Pettigrew dan kamu pergi, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dia sendirian selama dua belas tahun belakangan ini. Dia sangat ketakutan. Dia tahu kau adalah Midnight, tetapi dia takut memberitahuku. Berjanjilah kau berkata yang sejujur-jujurnya, bahwa kau tidak bersalah, karena dia butuh teman. Dia sangat membutuhkan seorang teman lebih dari apapun."

"Harry, aku bersumpah kepadamu kalau aku tidak mengkhianati orangtuamu, apalagi membunuh orang-orang itu," kata Black, tegas. "Remus memang pendiam dan tertutup. Kalau aku bisa membuktikan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak bersalah, aku pasti sudah melakukannya persis setelah aku menyelamatkanmu dari si babi gemuk yang kaupanggil Paman itu. Aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah diberitahu kalau aku adalah ayah walimu, yang berarti kau adalah prioritas nomor satu bagiku."

"Prioritas nomor satu?" Harry tidak percaya. "Apa aku masih prioritas nomor satu waktu orangtuaku dibunuh? Kalau aku sebegitu pentingnya bagimu, kenapa kau membiarkanku tinggal bersama Keluarga Dursley? Kenapa kau tidak mengasuhku?"

Black menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya jatuh. "Aku sudah mencoba," dia mengaku, suaranya bergetar. "Aku sudah siap mengasuhmu seperti keinginan James dan Lily, tetapi Hagrid sampai lebih dulu dan mengambilmu. Aku memohon-mohon agar dia menyerahkanmu kepadaku, tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang dia hanya mengikuti rencana Dumbledore. Setelah aku gagal membawamu, aku mengejar Peter. Kupikir, kalau aku tidak bisa mengasuhmu, setidaknya aku bisa membalaskan dendam orangtuamu." Dia mengacak rambutnya dan menggeleng. "Ternyata, itulah hal terburuk yang pernah kulakukan," kata Black, lirih. "Bukan hanya Peter lolos, aku berakhir terkurung di tempat yang membuatku tidak bisa menemuimu. Aku tidak kepikiran semua bisa jadi seperti ini, Harry. Sekarang aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku tidak berhak dimaafkan."

Harry tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Jadi, betulan ada seseorang yang benar-benar berniat mengasuhnya sepenuh hati? Semua penderitaan dan penghinaan dari Keluarga Dursley sebenarnya bisa dihindari? Mengurut pelipisnya, Harry berusaha meredam sakit kepala yang perlahan terbentuk. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Harry, memandang jauh ke depan. "Kau menyuruhku memilih antara kamu atau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Setahuku, kau adalah alasan aku tidak punya orangtua, tapi kau malah menyelamatkan aku dari _mereka_. Akan lebih mudah kalau Midnight dan kau adalah dua sosok berbeda."

"Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, Harry," tanggap Black, "dan aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyulitkanmu. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berpaling dari sisi Remus demi menolongku. Aku tidak akan meminta bantuan darimu kecuali membebaskanku dari kandang ini. Aku akan menangkap Peter dengan tanganku sendiri, sehingga aku bisa memenuhi tuduhan tindakan kriminal yang menjebloskanku ke Azkaban."

Harry seketika berada di atas kedua kakinya. Matanya menatap dingin Black. "Kau begitu lagi!" dia marah. "Selalu tentangmu! Apa yang _kamu_ mau! Bagaimana dengan apa yang _aku_ mau! Bagaimana dengan apa yang _Remus_ mau! Apa kau pernah memikirkan kami!"

Black tercenung. "Kamu minta apa, Harry?" dia bertanya, mencoba menenangkan bocah itu.

Harry mendengus. "Kupikir sudah terang benderang," katanya dari sela-sela giginya. "Aku menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang tidak melihatku sebagai orang aneh. Aku ingin rumah yang menerimaku, bukan yang merasa kerepotan. Aku ingin bersama orang-orang yang sungguh-sungguh menyayangiku apa adanya. Apa itu berlebihan?"

Hening meliputi suasana ketika tidak ada satupun di antara keduanya yang bergerak. Akhirnya, Black menghela napas dan duduk, bersandar di pojok kandang. "Aku tidak janji akan membiarkannya hidup, Harry," katanya, pelan. "Aku bukan orang yang berpikir logis di tengah situasi seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa untuk membuktikan kepadamu dan Remus bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Tapi pertama-tama, kau harus mengeluarkanku dari kandang ini. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyerangmu."

Harry menimbang-nimbang. "Kau sadar, kan, aku harus memberikan kepercayaan luar biasa besar kepadamu untuk ini?" dia bertanya lirih, lalu menatap iris biru Black. "Kalau kau melanggar kepercayaanku, aku bersumpah kau bakal memohon-mohon kepada Dementor setelah aku selesai denganmu."

Black mengangkat satu alisnya. "Yang benar?" tanyanya. "Harry, tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi ancamanmu itu kurang meyakinkan."

"Aku dibesarkan oleh pamanku, kan?" kata Harry, dingin. "Kau tidak akan percaya rasa sakit seperti apa orang bisa berikan ke yang lain sebelum mereka pingsan."

Black menatap Harry dengan penuh simpati, sebelum nyengir, "Kau cuma menggertak."

Bahu Harry melorot, pandangannya jatuh. Dia harus mengakui, agak sulit baginya agar terlihat mengintimidasi di hadapan seseorang yang berhasil bertahan hidup melawan Dementor selama duabelas tahun. "Yah, aku memang hanya menggertak," katanya, lalu memandang Black lagi. "Tapi aku tahu siapa yang tidak bakal ragu…. Hagrid, misalnya."

Black mengangkat tangannya, menyerah. "Aku mengerti," katanya.

Tahu waktunya hampir habis, Harry membuka kunci kandang dan membiarkan Black keluar. Dia segera mengubah kembali kandang itu menjadi batu, sebelum menyambar Jubah Gaib-nya. Dia melemparkan satu pandangan terakhir ke arah Black, lalu menghilang ke balik Jubah dan berlari pulang ke kastil. Dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, supaya yang barusan dilakukannya itu bukan kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dia buat seumur hidupnya.

* * *

_Hei, tertunda lagi T_T Maaf. Setidaknya dengan update ini, saya bisa menyampaikan maksud bahwa saya masih punya niat menyelesaikan terjemahan naskah fanfiksi ini. *semangat45* Dari kemarin sibuk ngejar detlen dan macam-macam lagi. Mama sudah kebelet liat anaknya wisuda, jadi saya harus kerja ekstra keras. Mohon dimaklumi ya…._

_By the way, Sirius dimasukin kandang ;D Berhubung ukuran Midnight terbilang besar, saya rasa masuk akal saja. Sirius di dalam kandang juga cuma bisa berlutut, nggak bisa berdiri total._

_Lalu, untuk balasan review._

_(1) EstrellaNamikaze, Midnight datang lagiii!_

_(2) Aoi YU Hara, udah diliat, yaaa. Ah, itu karena Harry tipe kucing *heh?* Maksudnya rasa penasarannya itu ('curiousity kills the cat'). Tapi maaf gagal kilat T_T_

_(3) Nyanmaru desu, nggak jadi XD kemarin itu iseng eksperimen. Ternyata ada yang merhatiin wkwkwk. Guguk itu dooong! *lupa* Yang gedeee banget. Caucasian shepherd? Itu mantap buat tunggangan. Mungkin Sirius segede itu yah wkwkwk._

_Patronus serigala itu representasi Remus, kata Harry sih. Di novelnya juga Malfoy pura-pura jadi Dementor kan :)) Kayaknya Malfoy lagi nekatan._

_Ganbarimasu!_

_(4) Miya-chan, saya juga nggak memaksudkan fisik sih. Neville itu juga kan kondisi orangtuanya… _ iya, let's just drop the topic. Salah-salah nggak bisa move on dari fic angst wkwkwk._

_Maaf lama updatenya ;w;_

_Selamat pagi semuanya,_

_Mini Marauder._


End file.
